Primer Amor
by Terrami
Summary: Fic de Avatar: The Last Airbender
1. Introduccion

_"Primer Amor" es un fic que por el titulo … si ¬¬ pareceria cursi (o almenos esa es la intencion) … _

_Trata de Terra (de los Teen Titans) del pasado de Terra, para ser exactos, ella no sale pero es mencionada; el fic es mas bien como un "crossover" de mi (xP mi personaje, Terrami (que aquí sera llamada con su nombre original, no su alias: Taina)) y Avatar (ATLA). _

_Empezare en Markovia (invencion mia), una ciudad del reino de la tierra escondida en el desierto; uno de las tantas ciudades perdidas del desierto que menciona el profesor de Ba Sing Se en el capitulo de "The Library" ( La Libreria). _

_Luego, el personaje principal (n.nU por asi decirlo) ira a Omashu, luego a Gaoling (la ciudad natal de Toph) y por ultimo rumbo a Ba Sing Se. _

_Obvio si el fic toca el tema de "Avatar", conocera a los personajes principales de "Avatar" xP … creo que es todo lo que dire para que se den una idea … ooo por cierto, deberan de haber visto (como minimo) la mitad de la segunda temporada de Avatar, para que no se pierdan en los lugares, hechos, etcétera. _

_En el penúltimo capitulo, para que se entienda lo que sigue, deberan de ver el capitulo "The Serpent Pass" (El Paso de la Serpiente) y ya de ahí en fuera … sigue el resto de la temporada dos. _

_El ultimo capitulo: "Pensamientos de Zuko en su propio cuento", tratara exactamente lo que le pasa en "The Tales of Ba Sing Se: The Tale of Zuko" (Los cuentos de Ba Sing Se: El cuento de Zuko) solo que agregare un par de cosas y aparte cambiare unas cuantas para que quede como una "continuación" (aunque no lo es) del fic. _

_Creo que ahora si es todo … disfruten del mi minific, espero que sea breve e interesante a la ves; a los fans de "Avatar" espero que quede bien acoplado mi historia con los capitulos y para los que no conocen "Avatar", pues conozcan un poco como es la historia xP …_


	2. Decision en Markovia

Era un día nuevo en Markovia, el sol salia por el horizonte y empezaba de nuevo a calentar la arena que rodebaba los muros de la gran ciudad; parecia como si otro dia empezara otra ves pero no era asi …

Se cumplian seis meses de un horrible acontecimiento … uno que marco a Markovia cruelmente pero sobre todo, marco a tres personas de manera perpetua.

… no todo ese dia iba a ser de luto, era un día decisivo y feliz … que ironia pensaban muchos: un día que deberia de ser feliz, decisivo y triste a la ves …

Esta historia comienza con una noticia que dieron los guardias en el palacio … una noticia que daria inicio a la mayor controversia que tendrian los consejeros reales en toda su vida.

Guardia 1- (entrando a la sala del Consejo Real de Markovia con su compañero) Señor … tenemos un gran problema.

El Consejo Real de Markovia, eran los siete consejeros que por el momento llevaban el control y tranquilidad de Markovia mientras se coronaba oficialmente a la princesa; antes este consejo eran (como su nombre lo dice) los siete consejeros de los reyes … reyes que hace seis meses habian perdido su vida.

Consejero 1 (obviamente el de mas importancia, de su lado derecho e izquierdo estaban tres y tres (respectivamente) los demas consejeros)- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué la urgencia?

Guardia 2- Ha pasado algo horrible

Guardia 1- La princesa ha escapado

Consejero 2- ¿Qué!? Imposible! Eso no pudo haber pasado y menos hoy

Guardia 1- No sabemos como paso, pero cuando fue el cambio de turno, llegamos a nuestro lugar, tocamos la puerta de su habitación y al no oir respuesta entramos y … solo vimos esto

El guardia saco un pergamino con su mano izquierda; con la derecha, alzó una pequeña roca, puso el pergamino encima de la roca y ésta floto enfrente del consejero.

Los demas consejeros empezaron a murmurar entre si mientras el consejero mayor leia en voz baja el pergamino.

Consejero 1- Manden a buscar a la princesa en todo la ciudad, rapido!!!

"Si señor", contestaron los guardias que dieron media vuelta y salieron de ahí corriendo.

Mientras tanto, dos miembros mas de la familia real, para ser especificos, los primos de la princesa andaban por los pasillos del palacio, bien vestidos por la ocasión del día.

Ant- ¿Celosa?

Taina- ¬¬ …

Ant- Hoy Tara se hara princesa enfrente de toda Markovia

Taina- ¿Y alcanzo a terminar su entrenamiento?

Ant- …

Taina- Ja lo sabia … hermano eres muy bueno y lo se porque tu me entrenaste pero … ni tu ni yo somos los suficientemente buenos para hacer que tu querida Territa sea una buena o mas bien, esa una decente maestro tierra

Ant- Es muy chica, no pidas milagros

Taina- Hoy cumple doce años!!! A su edad yo era buena, estaba en nivel intermedio y recuerdo que cuando tu tenias su edad, tambien eras bueno.

Ant- (se quedo cayado un momento) … lo se, pero tambien se que el trono jamas sera tuyo Terrami (dio media vuelta y empezo a caminar)

Taina- (se detuvo) . no me llames asi!!!

Taina siguió caminando hasta que llego a la sala de los consejeros, la puerta estaba cerrada y como siempre, cuidada por tres guardias.

Taina- Quiero pasar

Guardia- Lo siento señorita, pero no puede

Taina- ¿Por qué?

Guardia- Se nos dio la orden de que no abriéramos las puertas hasta nuevo aviso de aya adentro

Taina- … ¬¬ esta bien … (dio media vuelta y empezo a caminar) … malditos consejeros, quieren aumentar la emoción … que ya den las doce para que todo esto acabe.

La ceremonia donde Tara, la princesa Tara Markov, se haria oficialmente princesa, era en el balcón del patio principal al medio dia.

Taina habia ido al comedor a desayunar, aunque la verdad no tenia hambre, pero antes de llegar, se topo con Ant.

Taina- (algo enojada) ¿Tu sabes que esta pasando?

Ant- ¿Es pregunta o sarcasmo?

Taina- ¬¬ … pregunta, fui a la sala del Consejo Real y no me dejaron pasar

Ant- … que raro … yo de hecho iba a ir alrato, pero la verdad que raro, si justo ayer nos pidieron que a primera hora fueramos

Taina- Lo se, pero me negaron la entrada

Ant- ¿Te dijeron porque?

Taina- Que por "ordenes de los consejeros"

Ant- Que raro … ire a ver

Taina- Bien, yo me quedo aqui

Ant fue a la sala del consejo pero al igual que a Taina, le negaron la entrada, regreso al comedor y vio que Taina desayunaba.

Ant- ¬¬ ¿Cómo puedes desayunar ahorita?

Taina- Veamos … me pare a las cinco de la mañana porque según nos querian ver a las seis y justo nos niegan la entrdada, me desperte y aliste … ya van a dar las siete, tengo hambre

Ant- Pense que estarias feliz de que nos negaran la entrada

Taina- ¿Por qué no te sientas y desayunas?

Ant se sento, el mesero salio y Ant pidio de desayunar; trajeron el desayuno de Ant y empezaron a platicar mientras desayunaban.

Taina- Mira, si nos niegan la entrada es por algo, algo malo debio de haber pasado

Ant- Cierto, ademas no he visto a Tara

Taina- Ha de estar de caprichosa en su cuarto o … o encerrada con los consejeros!!! Por eso no querian que nadie pasara

Ant- Cierto, n.nU como no se me ocurrio antes

Siguieron desayunando, cuando terminaron volvieron a ir a la sala del consejo pero les volvieron a negar la entrada; Taina jalo a su hermano y dieron unos pasos hacia atrás.

Taina- Yo quiero saber que tanto estan diciendo ahí dentro

En eso paso un guardia, el mismo guardia que fue a dar la noticia de que Tara habia desaparecido, pidio pasar y a el si lo dejaron.

Ant- Que raro …

Taina- Bien, yo voy a ir a ver que esta pasando (empezo a caminar)

Ant- La sala esta aquí (señalo la puerta)

Taina- Ven

Empezaron a caminar al recibidor, cada quien alzo una roca y se elevaron al primer piso ya que no habia escaleras, en ves de eso, cada quien tendria que alzar una roca o una columna de piedra y elevarse hasta el piso que quisieran (en total cuatro contando la planta baja); cuando ya estaban en el primer piso, volvieron a poner la roca en el piso.

Ant- A donde vamos

Taina- La verdad no se si primero ir a investigar o cambiarme, ya estoy harta de traer este vestido …

Ant- Tienes razon, primero vamos a cambiarnos, tu ya te hartaste del vestido y yo no quiero que se ensucie tanto mi traje

Taina- Ja ¿Por qué no me sorprende? … Esta bien

Se separaron en el pasillo principal y quedaron de verse en el cuarto del consejero principal, ya que ese cuarto quedaba justo debajo de la sala del consejo.

Ant- (ya estaba con Taina, cerca del cuarto del consejero principal) Bien … ¿Cuál es el plan para quitar al guardia?

Taina- Afortunadamente es uno … si vamos y le decimos que lo estan buscando, dira que nosotros le dijimos

Ant- Nosotros seremos los perjudicados … ¿pero para que quieres entrar al cuarto? De nada va a servir

Taina- Tu eres el que debe entrar, puedes traspasar roca ¿no?

Ant- Pero eso lo puedo hacer en el patio!!! Estoy peleando y me sumerjo en el suelo y salgo en otro lugar … eso solo sirve cuando la capa de tierra es profunda.

Taina- Con que saques tu cabeza bastara

Ant- ¬¬ como no se va a notar

Taina- Mmm … primero nos encargamos del guardia, luego de cómo investigamos

Ant- Esta bien

Se quedaron un buen rato pensando en como quitar el guardia hasta que sonaron unas campanas

Ant- Cambio de guardias!!! Rapido escondete!!!

Entraron al primer cuarto que pudieron, al del quinto consejero, se quedaron asomandose hacia el pasillo.

Taina- (susurrando) Ya se fue, vamos

Corrieron hacia la puerta del consejero principal, aunque en realidad eran solo unos pasos, todavía no llegaba el siguiente guardia, pero ahora habia otro problema, la puerta estaba cerrada.

Taina- Ahora como vamos a entrar

Ant- Yo si se

Ant se puso de espaldas en la pared y toco con la palma de sus manos la pared, luego movio sus brazos hacia arriba sin dejar de tocar la pared y desaparecio.

Taina- ¬¬ maldito Geo-force

Ant abrio la puerta.

Ant- Entra rapido (Taina entro y volvio a cerrar la puerta) debes de practicar el hacerte una con la tierra

Taina- Lo se ¬¬ … bien ahora pensemos ¿Cómo oiremos lo que esta pasando aya abajo?

Se quedaron cayados para poder pensar que hacian y empezaron a escuchar voces.

Ant- (la jalo) (susurrando) ¿Escuchas?

Taina- Si … las voces del consejo ¿de donde vienen?

Empezaron a seguir el sonido y vieron que venia de un closet, abrieron la puerta y no habia nada, solo un hoyo, hoyo que servia como asensor y funcionaba tal y como las escaleras.

Taina- Pefecto

Dejaron la puerta abierta y se sentaron cerca pero no tanto para que no se notaran … empezaron a escuchar.

Consejero 1- Es imposible!!! Inaceptable Caballeros!!!

Taina y Ant no podian ver nada, pero lo que habia pasado en el lapso entre entrar a la habitación y demas, el consejero habia mandado a llamar a los guardias que la noche anterior cuidaban la entrada a la habitación del cuarto de Tara y a todos los guardias que habian buscado a Tara en toda la ciudad.

Consejero 2- Sabemos que Markovia es grande … muy grande ¿seguros que buscaron bien?

Guardias- Si señores

Consejero 1- ¿Cómo se pudo haber escapado? Diganme!!! El cambio de guardia fue a las diez de la noche, hace unas horas fue otro y apenas se acaba de dar el toque para el siguiente

Guardia de Tara 1- No lo sabemos señor, por la puerta jamas salio

Consejero 1- ¿Y que me dice del balcon?

Guardias- Imposible señor

Consejero 2- No va a haber otra opcion mas que …

Consejero 1- Nisquiera lo digas!!!

Consejero 3- Lo siento pero es lo mejor

Consejero 6- Estas loco!!! El caos caeria en todos los ciudadanos

Los consejeros empezaron a discutir entre si durante unos minutos.

Ant- Que!!! Tara escapo!!!

Taina- Shhh!!! (le tapo la boca) se supone que nada mas ellos lo saben

Ant- … pero porque … ¿Cómo escapo?

Taina- Es una cobarde, apuesto a que por primera ves en su vida le dio un uso bueno a sus poderes

Ant- ¬¬ claro, se feliz

Taina- Sere feliz de aquí a que la encuentren

Dejaron de oir la discusión de los consejeros y se callaron.

Consejero 1- Bien … guardias, vuelvan a buscar a la princesa en toda la ciudad, y manden una parte del ejercito a buscarla al desierto, no debe de estar muy lejos …

Guardias- Si señor!!! (todos los guardias hicieron reverencia y salieron de la sala)

Ant- Debemos ayudar a buscarla

Taina- ¿Qué!? eso jamas!

Ant- ¬¬ … no lo puedo creer, es nuestra prima! … (se quedo cayado un momento)(susurro) la unica pariente que nos queda … que te queda despues de mi

Taina solo se levanto muy enojada, Ant despues de unos segundos hizo lo mismo; ella se puso detrás de la puerta para ver si habia algun guardia, y si lo habia ya que vio su sombra.

Ant- ¿Ahora como salimos?

Taina empezo a mirar el cuarto hasta que vio el balcon, lo señalo, se asomaron y afortunadamente no habia guardias en el patio, saltaron y con sus poderes hicieron una nube de arena para que el golpe de la caida no fuera tan grande.

Ant- Voy a ir a buscarla a la ciudad ¿vienes?

Taina solo se quedo cayada y entro al palacio, Ant se dirigio a la puerta del palacio, iria a buscarla ya que el sabia tal vez por donde estaria.

Las horas pasaban, los guardias y Ant (a escondidas) la buscaban en la ciudad, los soldados en el desierto … el desierto Seat Wong … ese desierto que solo los que controlaran la arena sobrevivirian; los unicos que sobrevivian eran las de tribus de arena y Markovia, que estabia bien escondida y camuflajeada por los muros de arena y piedra que la rodeaban.

Dio la noche y nadie la encontro, todos regresaron al castillo decepcionados.

El general fue el que le dio la terrible noticia al consejo, fue lo primero que hizo cuando llego al castillo; Ant pregunto por su hermana y le dijeron que estaba en su cuarto.

Ant- (entro al cuarto de Terrami y vio que no habia nadie) … Terrami como puedes estar tan tranquila …

Empezo a caminar y paso junto al cuarto de Tara, vio que no habia guardias y que la puerta estaba abierta, asi que decidio entrar, vio que no habia nadie pero empezo a oir ruidos, se asomo por el balcon de su prima perdida y vio a Taina entrenando.

Ant- (gritandole desde el balcon) ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila cuando Tara no esta!? … cuando la pequeña Terra no esta … ¡dime como! (salto para estar en el patio)

Taina no contesto, solo le lanzo una roca y antes de que la detuviera, ella la detuvo, la partio a la mitad y rapidamente ella ya estaba enfrente de su hermano.

Taina- Te tardaste mucho … sabes … hubieras visto como estuvo el balcon real a medio día, casi al consejero le da un paro cardiaco cuando tuvo que cancelar la ceremonia, solo se oina murmullos y gritos entre los ciudadanos per afortunadamente de ahí no paso el embrollo.

Buscaron en los lugares equivocados (saco de su bolsillo un pergamino y se lo dio a su hermano) lo encontre en su closet

Ant lo habrio rapidamente y empezo a leerlo:

_Querido hermano … mas bien primo:_

_Espero que tu seas el primero en leer esto …_

_Sabes, no quiero que te preocupes por mi, estaré bien … dejo Markovia y mi trono, todos saben que no lo queria pero no escuchan, no me pueden obligar, se que muchos dicen que es lo que mi padre hubiera querido pero yo se, que el hubiera querido que yo fuera feliz y punto._

… _hoy se cumplían 6 meses después de esa horrible invasión, es urgente que se encuentre a un nuevo gobernante, lo se muy bien, pero solo tengo doce años, ¡soy solo una niña! Así que no me siento con la seguridad ni con el poder de gobernar mi ciudad …_

_Se que lo dejo en buenas manos … yo quiero empezar mi vida en otro lugar, un lugar que me haga fuerte … si me quedo en Markovia solo me __obligarían a hacer cosas que yo no quiero y la verdad no quiero eso para mi … y menos que empiecen en mi cumpleaños._

_Se que por desgracia vas a tener que enseñarle a los consejeros esto, así que diré por donde ire pero no específicamente, no quiero que me encuentren … se que saliendo del desierto la guerra esta por todos lados, al norte ni al sur no puedo ir, son los polos y no aguantaria tanto, e ir hacia el oeste … bueno no estoy loca para ir a buscar mi propia muerte, ademas si llegara a traspasar la nacion de fuego, los reinos que estan son desconocidos … asi que ya vere hacia donde ire._

_Adiós__ hermano, cuidate mucho … cuida a Markovia y a mi prima mucho (aunque ella no quiera), ¡son lo unico que me queda! … prometo que regresare algun dia, el día en que me sienta y sea fuerte, y créeme no me importa si regreso y ya no tengo herencia al trono, la verdad no lo quiero, solo iria a ver como esta mi gran ciudad, la ciudad donde naci._

_Cuidate mucho hermano, te lo pido como mi regalo de cumpleaños … adios por el momento._

_Atte: Tara … tu pequeña Terra_

Ant solo cerro el pergamino y una pequeña lagrima rodo por su mejilla.

Taina- Eres un cursi … los dos son unos cursis y antes de que me empieces a regañar por lo que acabo de decir, ya se donde esta

Ant- ¿Dónde?

Taina- ven

Fueron a su cuarto.

Taina- Aproveche que no estaba el general y fue facil tomar esto (saco de debajo de su almohada un mapa) un mapa de las cuatro naciones (lo extendio en toda su cama).

Ant- Wow, un mapa de una parte de este inmenso mundo … ¿de que nos sirve eso?

Taina- ¬¬ (golpeo a su hermano en la cabeza) puedes ver con atención el mapa porfavor

Ant lo miro, y vio que casi todo el mapa estaba lleno de insignias de la nacion del fuego.

Ant- ¬¬ esos malditos … ya tienen invadido varios lugares

Taina- u.u (susurrando) … lo se …

Ant- Es increíble! Una guerra que según nosotros estaba empezando y ya lleva cien años!

Taina- Tranquilizate … ¿veniste aver el mapa como futuro general de la milicia de Markovia o como primo?

Ant- Bien (se tranquilizo un poco) … ¿Dónde crees que este?

Taina- Según el mapa, las grandes ciudades que todavía no son invadidas por la nacion del fuego son Omashu y Ba Sing Se

Ant- ¿Cual queda mas cerca?

Taina- Omashu

Ant- Entonces ya sabemos donde esta

Ant tomo el mapa y el pergamino y salio inmediatamente del cuarto de Taina.

Taina- Espera!!! ¿A dónde vas?

No hubo respuesta, Taina decidio seguirlo.

Ant bajo a la planta baja del palacio y fue directo a la sala de los consejeros.

Ant- ¡Déjenme pasar!

Guardia- Lo siento joven, pero no puede pasar por el momento.

Taina- Chicos, porfavor dejenos pasar

Guardia- Lo siento, pero no podemos, los consejeros estan hablando con el general

Ant- El general no sabe lo que nosotros si

Guardia- Lo siento, pero mientras que el general no salga, no puede pasar

Taina dio unos pasos y se puso junto a su hermano.

Taina- Promete que cuando estes adentro, vas abrir la puerta para que pase

Ant asintio y vio la sonrisa un poco maliciosa que tenia su hermana, por primera ves le agrado ver esa sonrisa en su hermana, Ant dio un paso hacia atrás; Taina bajo sus brazos … estos empezaron a brillar, los subio rapidamente e hizo que los dos guardias se quedaran atrapados en columnas de tierra que habia levantado.

Ant rapidamente corrio hacia la puerta, con una mano cargaba el mapa y el pergamino y con otra toco la puerta para poder traspasarla, no podia derribarla, seria un castigo de inmediato por parte del consejo … desaparecio, ya estaba adentro.

Taina dio unos pasos hacia atrás, seguia con los brazos levantados deteniendo las columnas ya que los guardias querian liberarse, pero no pudo resistir mucho, eran dos contra una, cuando ya no pudo mas, los guardias se liberaron.

Taina- n.nU lo siento pero era necesario, tenemos información de donde podria estar Tara

Los dos guardias se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que Taina acababa de decir, asi que decidieron no agarrarla; mientras tanto en la sala del consejo, Ant ya les habia enseñando a los consejeros el pergamino y donde posiblemente estaria Tara.

Consejero 1- ¿De donde sacaste ese mapa?

Ant- … me lo dio … (vio a todos los consejeros y al general) lo robe

Consejero 3- ¿Sabes lo que significa robar propiedad del general verdad?

Ant- (agacho la cabeza) Si lo se … pero me preocupa Tara

Consejero 7- El pergamino lo dice claramente, no podemos obligarla

Consejero 1- Estas loco! Quiera o no va a ser la princesa y futura reina de Markovia

Consejero 7- ¿Qué no escuchaste lo que decia el pergamino? No quiere y ademas concuerdo con lo que dice ahí, el rey no la habria presionado

El Consejero Principal se quedo callado un momento.

Consejero 1- Anthony, nos puedes dejar solos un momento porfavor

Ant- Por supuesto … e insisto, perdon por haber entrado asi (dio media vuelta y salio de la sala)

Ant- ¿Y mi hermana?

Guardia- Fue a su cuarto

El otro guardia asintio con la cabeza, Ant les dio las gracias y fue a buscarla; estaba en su cuarto recostada en su cama jugando con unas pequeñas piedras.

Ant- (asomandose por la puerta) ¿Puedo pasar?

Taina- ¬¬ ya estas adentro

Ant- (entro al cuarto) Oye perdon … lo que pasa es que los consejeros se quedaron sorprendidos por como …

Taina- (lo interrumpio) (se levanto de su cama) A ti lo unico que te importa es el bienestar de Tara! No te culpo, pero yo tambien ayude a descubrir donde estaba, aunque no creas a mi tambien me importa! (los vio a los ojos con enojo y se volvio a recostar en su cama dandole la espalda)

Ant se quedo sorprendido, por como Taina trataba a Tara, el pensaba que no le importaba, pero habia visto que si, que si le importaba.

Ant- En serio lo siento, les dije a los consejeros que tal ves este en Omashu, supongo que ya debieron ir por ella

Taina- ¿Y si no esta ahí, que?

En eso sono que alguien tocaba la puerta, era el general.

General- ¿Me permiten?

Taina y Ant se quedaron extrañados de que el general los estuviera buscando.

General- Se que estan preocupados por su prima …

Ant- ¿Ya mandaron por ella a Omashu, verdad?

General- No lo se Anthony, cuando saliste de la sala del consejo, me pidieron mi opinión de que tan lejos Tara estara

Ant- ¿Y que contesto?

General- Pues, supongo que si se dirigio rumbo al oeste, esta noche dormira en Omashu o talves en Gaoling si fue hacia el sur, si fue al noreste, dormira cerca del Paso de la Serpiente para mañana llegar a Ba Sing Se

Ant- Que! El Paso de la Serpiente!

General- Tranquilo, cerca de por ahí hay un puerto secreto para llegar a Ba Sing Se

Taina- Yo cuando entre en su cuarto no estaba ni su ropa ni unas cuantas de sus cosas, y su caja fuerte estaba abierta

General- Entonces tranquilos, si lleva dinero, lo mas probable es que llegue segura en Ba Sing Se o en Omashu o Gaoling

Ant- (pregunto algo con un poco de miedo) … ¿Gaoling ya fue tomada por…?

General- (lo interrumpio) No, tranquilo

Taina- ¿Usted que cree que decida el consejo?

General- Si insisten en que la Tara tome el trono a su corta edad, mandaran a buscarla a Omashu, Ba Sing Se y Gaoling; pero si toman en cuenta lo que decia su pergamino … lo mas seguro es que le den el trono al que sigue en la linea.

Ant dio un gran suspiro, pues era el que seguia en la linea, el tenia dieciséis, su hermana solo catorce.

General- Tranquilo Anthony, tu padre y tu tio estarian muy orgullosos de que tu tomes el trono, tienes edad suficiente para gobernar esta ciudad

Ant- Es mucha responsabilidad …

General- Lo se, pero si tu llegaras a ser el nuevo rey, harias un buen trabajo (se levanto y se dirigio a la puerta)

Ant- … gracias Tokumaro … general Tokumaro

El general solo sonrio y salio de la habitación, hubo un pequeño silencio.

Ant- ¿Me odiarias si me dan a mi el trono?

Taina- No, tu si eres capaz … Tara no

Ant- ¬¬ ¿ya vas a empezar?

Taina- Solo vete! Tu tienes dieciséis, ella doce … es obvio quien podria mas

Ant- … u.u lo se … buenas noches (se puso de pie)

Taina- Espera! ¿Qué no te van a decir nada los consejeros?

Ant- Supongo que mañana, es una decisión muy difícil … buenas noches (salio del cuarto)

Taina salio a su balcon y se puso a mirar las estrellas, y luego una parte de Markovia (ya que el palacio se encontraba en medio de la cuidad).

Taina- … que sea lo mejor para la ciudad …

Entro a su cuarto, se cambio y durmió.

Al día siguiente ella desperto tarde, ya que no habia podido dormir bien durante la noche, justo cuando desperto la mandaron llamar, tenia quince minutos para arreglarse e ir a la sala del consejo.

Taina- (caminaba hacia la sala) … ¬¬ mas vale que sea importante … arreglarme en quince minutos no es nada facil …

Entro a la sala y vio al consejo sentado como siempre, pero esta ves estaba Ant sentado junto a ellos, tambien estaban un par de guardias dentro y el general Tokumaro.

Consejo 1- El Consejo Real de Markovia ha tomado una decisión …

Taina- Bien … (volteo a ver al general, el tampoco sabia a decisión, los dos tenian curiosidad de escuchar) esucho … mas bien … escuchamos

Consejero 1- (se puso de pie, seguido de esto, los demas consejeros se pusieron de pie) Hemos decidido dejar Markovia en manos de Anthony Markov … sobrino del rey que en paz descanse e hijo del general Bryan … que tambien en paz descanse. Se le otorgara el trono al medio día y el decidira que hacer con el … consejeros de Markovia ¿estamos de acuerdo?

Todos los consejeros contestaron en coro "estamos deacuerdo".

Consejero 1- Bien … ¿alguna pregunta?

General- Ninguna

Taina- Si … ninguna (dio media vuelta y salio de la sala)

Ant- … quiero que se haga mi primer orden

Consejero 1- Escuchamos

Ant- Quiero que se me de el trono aquí mismo … no en el balcon real

Los consejeros se quedaron extrañados pero aceptaron, despues de esto le preguntaron si agregaba algo mas y dijo que no, el y el general salieron y los consejeros se quedaron en la sala.

General- Seras un gran lider … Geo-force

Ant no contesto.

General- ¿Qué pasa, porque no contestas?

Ant- Bueno … es que hace mucho nadie me llamaba asi

General- Lo siento si lo ofendi, no recordaba que solo su padre le decia asi

Ant- Porfavor no me hables de usted Tokumaro, eras amigo de mi padre, espero que tambien seas mi amigo

General- Creeme, lo soy (sonrio)

Se separaron y Ant fue a ver a Taina, estaba en su cuarto.

Ant- (toco la puerta) ¿Puedo pasar?

Taina- No

Ant- ¿Por qué?

Taina- Me estoy cambiando

Ant- n.nU ahhh …

Pasaron unos minutos y Taina le permitio la entrada.

Taina- ¿Qué pasa su real majestad?

Ant- ¬¬ sabia que te ibas a enojar

Taina- No estoy enojada … admito que estoy celosa, pero prometo que se me pasara, ademas todos lo sabemos … seras un buen rey

Ant- … lo dudo

Taina- o.O Que! estas loco! Claro que si! … sabes controlar muy bien la tierra, tus emociones, eres listo y …

Ant- (la interrumpio) Tal ves haya alguien mejor

Taina- . no empieces con Tara por favor!

Ant- Es que es eso …

Taina- ¿Crees que Tara seria mejor que tu?

Ant- … ya no lo se …

Taina- ¿Por qué no mejor lo piensas? … tienes dos horas

Ant- Cierto … (salio del cuarto de su hermana y fue al suyo)

Pasaron las dos horas … y al medio día, el general Tokumaro, Taina y los consejeros se reunieron en la sala de los ultimos.

Consejero 1- (cuando el se levanto, imediatamente lo hicieron los seis restantes) Estamos aquí reunidos para dar el trono a Anthony Markov … hijo del general Bryan y sobrino del rey, en sus venas corre la sangre pura y real de un Markov … de un gran futuro lider.

El consejero hizo un movimiento con sus brazos, alzo una pequeña columna de tierra, volvio a hacer otro movimiento y esta columna se partio (como si se abriera una caja rectangular) y adentro estaba la corona … la corona del rey.

Anthony se acerco hacia el consejero, cuando estaba debajo de el, alzo una columna y ahora estaba enfrente de el; el consejero tomo la corona, Anthony se arrodillo y le pusieron la corona … se puso de pie, dio media vuelta y los consejeros (menos el principal), el general y Taina hicieron un a reverencia …

Consejero 1- Markovia tiene un nuevo rey!!!

Y todos contestaron en coro: "Que viva por siempre su sangre que a Markovia protegera", despues todos se pusieron de pie, Anthony se puso junto al consejero principal, éste le cedio su lugar y Ant empezo a hablar.

Ant- Yo … Anthony Markov … heredero al trono de Markovia quiero dar mi primera orden … (hubo un pequeño silencio) … se que muchos dicen que seré un gran rey para Markovia, tal ves si porque naci y he visto a los grandes controlarla … pero tal ves no puesto que me considero muy chico para tomar este reino y esta ciudad … asi que he decidido una cosa … yo, Anthony Markov alias Geo-force, gobernaré Markovia alado del Consejo Real de Markovia durante los siguientes tres años … en esos tres años mi hermana Taina Markov alias Terrami ira a buscar a la anterior heredera al trono Tara Markov … (volteo a ver a su hermana) deberas ir a buscar a Terra y convencerla de que regrese, si acepta, le regresare su lugar; pero si no … le preguntaras si te cede su lugar (hubo un silencio) … ¿alguna pregunta?

Taina- o.0 que! …


	3. Viajando por el Reino tierra

Taina- … ¿estas seguro de que esa va a ser tu primera orden?

Todos empezaron a murmurar, no creian lo que habian oido.

Ant- Si, quiero que asi sea … la buscaras y regresas en tu cumpleaños numero diecisiete … si la encuentras y regresas con ella se hara lo que acabo de decir, pero si regresas con una prueba de que ella te otorga su lugar, tomaras el mi lugar pero si no la encuentras … yo seguire gobernando Markovia.

Taina- … me parece justo

Hubo un silencio, todos se le quedaban viendo a Ant y Taina, el estaba muy seguro de lo que acababa de decir y ella sorprendida por lo que acababa de oir.

Ant- Pueden retirarse

El general dio una reverencia y se retiro; Taina se le quedo viendo, con la mirada le dijo que queria hablar con el a solas, los consejeros solo se sentaron y ya … Taina dio una reverencia y salio, se topo con el general afuera de la sala.

General- ¿Cómo convenciste a tu hermano? (empezaron a caminar)

Taina- ¡Yo no hize nada! … ¡lo juro!

General- Pues … deberias de estar muy agradecida

Taina- n.n si, lo estoy … aunque tambien estoy muy sorprendida n.nU

General- Seas tu, tu hermano o Tara … yo estoy seguro que cualquiera de los tres gobernaria muy bien Markovia

Taina- Si, sabia que ibas a decir algo asi

General- ¿Y … por donde empezarias a buscar?

Taina- Jura no decirselo a nadie

General- n.n confia en mi

Taina- A Omashu, luego a Gaoling

General- Mmm … suena bien … solo una cosa, cuidate mucho

Taina- Gracias, lo hare

Llegaron justo enfrente de la salida del patio principal.

General- ¿Quieres entrenar y aprender unos buenos movimientos antes de partir?

Taina- (junto sus puños e hizo una reverencia) Seria un honor, viniendo de usted general Tokumaro

Salieron al patio y empezaron a entrenar.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y Ant salio de la sala del consejo, pregunto a los guardias hacia donde habia ido su hermana y le dijeron que con el general Tokumaro, asi que decidio ir a buscarlos, cuando paso por el pasillo, en el patio los vio y los llamo.

General- (haciendo una reverencia) Ant … ¿en que puedo ayudarlo?

Ant- n.nU porfavor Tokumao, no me hables de usted … siento raro

General- Pues vete acostumbrando, eres el rey

Ant- n.nU … Taina, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Taina- … tu pregunta me ofende rey Ant (contestando en un tono jugueton)

General- Los dejo solos (hizo otra reverencia y se fue)

Taina- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Anthony? … bueno, estoy agradecida y sorprendida a la ves

Ant- Se lo mucho que significa el trono para ti

Taina- n.n si …

Ant- Por eso lo hice … ademas yo quiero seguir los pasos de papá, cuando cumpla veintiún años, pediré ser el general de Markovia

Taina- Pues si te quedas como rey o general, yo insisto, lo haras muy bien

Ant- gracias n.n … y dime ¿Cuándo piensas salir?

Taina- Pues … n.nU la verdad no lo habia pensando … supongo que mañana a primera hora; hoy arreglare todo y entrenare con el general

Ant- Me parece bien … bueno te dejo

Taina- ¿No vienes? … bueno es que, va a ser la ultima ves que entrene contigo y no podre entrenar contigo dentro de tres años …

Ant- … los consejeros me quieren decir un par de cosas, prometo safarme, cambiarme y venir a entrenar contigo

Taina- Gracias Ant n.n

Ant- Denada

Taina hizo una reverncia, Ant se quedo un poco extrañado y despues se fue, Taina fue a buscar al general para seguir entrenando, entrenaron toda la tarde, luego antes del anochecer Ant los acompaño en el entrenamiento.

Cuando la noche cayo, dejaron de entrenar, y cada quien fue a su respectivo cuarto a descansar.

Taina- … estoy muy cansada para hacer mi maleta, aunque no necesitare mucho … la hare mañana

Cambio su ropa de entrenamiento por su pijama, salio un momento a su balcón y vio por ultima ves Markovia …

Taina- … tres años … tres años sin ver mi ciudad, que horror … te tengo que encontrar primita … ¬¬ te tengo que encontrar …

Después se dirigio a su cama, se acomodo y disfruto dormir, dentro de mucho tiempo dormiria en posadas, piedras o donde fuera, con tal de encontrar a su prima.

Casi todavía no era el amanecer y todavía no habia sonado la campana de cambio de guardias pero por alguna extraña razon, Taina se despertó, se paro y fue directo a su balcón, vio que la ciudad todavía era oscura y estaba cubierta por las pequeñas luces que iluminaban las calles.

Taina- … voy a aprovechar el tiempo

Entro a su cuarto, se dirigio hacia su closet y saco una mochila, y empezo a hacer su maleta.

Metio ropa, sabanas, el mapa que habia tomado, una brujula y su dinero.

Todavía faltaba para el amanecer, asi que tomo su mochila, salio a su balcon, se sento y espero el amanecer, el ultimo amanecer que veria en Markovia durante un buen tiempo.

Las horas pasaron y por fin llego el amanecer; lo vio y lo disfruto, pues no veria ese mismo amanecer durante un buen tiempo … cuando el sol ya tocaba por completo Markovia, se puso de pie, tomo su mochila y se dirigio hacia la entrada principal de la ciudad.

Cuando llego y vio el gran porton (hecho de piedra y arena), por alguna extraña razon estuvo a punto de retractarse pero no lo hizo.

Jefe de guardias (del portón)- Todavía no puede irse

Taina- ¬¬ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué!?

Jefe- Nos dieron la orden de que podremos abrirle las puertas cuando llegue el rey y el general Tokumaro

Taina- ¿Ordenes del rey, verdad?

Jefe- Si

Taina- u.u … n.n no lo culpo, esta bien … y ¿A que hora llega el rey?

Jefe- Pues … la verdad no lo se n.nU … ¿aviso que salia del castillo?

Taina- Pues, cuando sali me tope con un guardia

Jefe- Entonces supongo que ya le avisaron al rey, no ha de tardar

Taina- … mmm … talvez … (en su mente) … bueno ¿Qué voy a hacer en tanto tiempo? Tendre que esperar a que Ant despierte, se arregle, se cambie, desayune y venga … ¿Qué voy a hacer en ese tiempo? . 

Se paro y empezo a dar vueltas, despues decidio sentrase junto a la gran caseta de vigilancia. (que tenia tamaño de casa). Pasaron quince minutos y se vieron dos grandes rocas flotando hacia el porton de la ciudad, se trataban del general Tokumaro y Ant.

Taina- Hola!!! n.n (hizo una reverencia) … pense que tardarian mas …

Ant- … mis sospechas fueron ciertas … te irias sin despedirte

Taina- n.nU no queria hacer esto triste y largo … gracias por venir Tokumaro

General- Aunque no me creas, me duele que te vayas por un tiempo pequeña Terrami

Taina- ¬///¬

Ant- … jeje, peque Terri

Taina- 0 basta!!! ¬¬ … que malos son

Ant- Esta bien … ya vete

Taina- … si (suspiro) debo irme …

Hubo un frio y horrible silencio, después Taina abrazo al general y después le dio un largo abrazo a tu hermano.

Ant- (abrazandola) … aunque no quieras … cuando llegues a Omashu o a Gaoling, mandame un mensaje

Taina- ¡Que! … pense que solo sabrian de mi cuando encontrara a Tara

Ant- Si, pero yo quiero saber de ti

Taina- 0 ya se cuidarme sola!

Ant- Ya lo se pero de todas maneras, ya fue doloroso no saber nada de Tara, al menos de ti sabremos donde estas y si te pasa algo malo, sabremos donde buscar

Taina- ¬¬

General- Aunque no lo creas, tu hermano tiene razon … saliendo del desierto hay una guerra que ha durardo un siglo entero

Taina- u.u lo se … esta bien lo hare ¬¬ … n.n lo prometo

General- Gracias

Ant- Gracias hermanita (la abrazo de nuevo)

Taina- Bien …

Ella se les quedo viendo a los dos, dio media vuelta y pidio que abrieran la puerta … dio unos pasos y salio de Markovia, ahora se encontraba en el desierto.

General- ¿Estas segura? …

Volteo y vio la ciudad, después volteo a ver el desierto.

Taina- …Si

General- Te recomiendo que vayas volando, cuando salgas del desierto descansa un poco, creeme, el vuelo sera agotador

Taina- No se preocupe, descansare en el Oasis del Gorrion Mistico … o lo que queda de el

General- Buena idea, pero ten cuidado con los viajeros que pasan por ahí, sobre todo con los areneros

Taina- De acuerdo

Ant- ¡Solo una regla mas hermana! … no digas que eres una Markov

Taina- Créeme, no soy tan estupida para decir que todavía esta en pie la unica ciudad que tiene el ultimo templo del Reino de la Tierra

Ant- Esta bien

Taina abrio su postura, giro un poco sus pies y la arena que estaba pisando se volvio firme, se volvio tierra; después alzo sus brazos y automáticamente donde ella estaba parada se alzo una gran roca.

General- Buen viaje

Taina- (volteo) … gracias … gracias por esta oportunidad hermano

Ant solo movio la cabeza asintiendo.

Ant- … ve

Taina volteo, hizo un ligero movimiento con sus muñecas y en la roca flotante donde estaba parada empezo a avanzar … empezo a volar e inicio su busqueda.

---4 horas después---

El vuelo cada ves se hacia mas largo, el clima del desierto era agobiante pero cada ves que Taina pensaba en parar y descansar, recordaba que ya faltaba poco para llegar al oasis y estar a la salida del desierto …

Cuando menos se lo espero mas dos horas mas, vio desde arriba a varios hombres caminar.

Taina- … areneros … sera mejor que no me vean

Decendio un poco y empezo a hacer nubes de arena para que no la vieran.

Taina- (ya estaba empezando a sentirse cansada, volar y hacer movimientos con la arena a la ves no era muy sencillo que digamos) … un momento, si hay areneros cerca quiere decir que … estoy cerca del oasis!!! … o … -- que ya me perdi

Afortunadamente siguió volando unos minutos mas y llego al oasis.

Taina- Ah!!! llegue!!! (deshizo la roca y la volvio a dejar como arena y se acosto en la arena) (en su mente) no pense que la ciudad estuviera tan bien escondida dentro del desierto y tampoco pense que el desierto fuera tan grande, si no tuviera mapa, quien sabe cuando saldria de ahí

Arenero- ¿Esta bien señorita?

El arenero parecia ser ya un señor de edad avanzada, el la vio ahí técnicamente tirada en la arena.

Taina- Si gracias n.nU (se levanto y sacudio)

Arenero- Deberia ir a tomar algo de agua en el pequeño bar del oasis, se ve sedienta y cansada

Taina- Gracias

Arenero- ¿Zapatos? ¿Cómo puede usar zapatos en el desierto?

Taina vio sus pies y despues los del arenero, los de éste solo tenian unos cuantos vendajes.

Taina- Am lo que pasa es que … n.nU … ((en su mente) piensa Taina! 0 … oh! Lo tengo!) mis pies no soportan el calor de la arena, si llevara vendajes como los suyos, me dolerian mucho, en cambio con zapatos me siento mas comoda.

Arenero- Deacuerdo n.n, cada quien (dio media vuelta y se fue)

Taina- Bien, ire a tomar algo

Camino hasta el oasis y entro al bar, era una cueva oscura y lleno de tipos que se veian poco amigables, se acerco a la barra y pidio lo mas refrescante que venderia.

El señor de la barra empezo a cortar unas frutas con sus cuchillos, puso éstas en un vaso de hielo del oasis y lo sirvio.

Señor de la barra- Una moneda de oro

Taina- Que! o.O de oro!

Señor de la barra- ¬¬ paga niña (saco sus espadas y la amenazo)

Taina- (esculco en su mochila y encontro una pequeña bolsa de monedas, saco una y la avento a la barra) ¬¬ mas vale que valga la pena

Señor de la barra- Creeme … (con la espada se acerco la moneda) lo vale

Taina empezo a beber y fue lo mas refrescante que habia tomado en toda su vida.

Taina- Mmm nOn que rico!

Señor de la barra- Ja … te lo dije

Taina devolvio el vaso y se le quedo viendo al señor … despues se atrevio a preguntarle algo.

Taina- ¿Sabe cual es la forma mas rapida de llegar a Omashu?

Señor de la Barra- Omashu eee … esta muy lejos pero no es imposible de llegar …

El señor le explico como llegar de la manera mas rapida; era salir del desierto pasando un par de pueblos mas que estaban en éste, cruzar una parte del bosque, despues pasar por un pueblo abandonado, cruzar un par de montañas y listo, llegaria a Omashu.

Taina- ¿Cuánto tiempo haria?

Señor de la barra- Como … un mes, a lo mucho

Taina- ¿Y volando?

Señor de la barra- ¿Volando? xD que buen chiste niña

Taina- ¬¬ … gracias por la información (salio del bar muy enojada) tonto … (empezo a susurrar) si supiera con quien esta hablando …

Noto que unos areneros se le quedaron viendo, asi que empezo a caminar, penso que seria mejor tomar una roca para volar donde nadie la viera … cuando salio completamente del desierto, vio unos arboles a lo lejos, corrio hacia el y levanto una roca.

Taina- Bien … Omashu, aquí vamos!

Hizo que la roca fuera a toda velocidad, pero al mismo quiero veia ver el paisaje, es la primera ves que lo veia con sus propios ojos y no ilustraciones.

El bosque era grande, frondoso y muy verde, se veia que por el pasaba un rio … o tal ves era un lago. A lo lejos, muy lejos, se veia como el bosque se convertia en pantano … pero esa era otra ruta.

Después paso un pueblo y si, parecia que estuviera desahabitado … paso ese pueblo y despues de un rato paso otro par de pueblos que estaban si estaban habitados.

Por ultimo, empezo a ver las montañas, era lindo y divertido viajar entre ellas, era esquivar y dar vueltas muchas veces; despues algo la detuvo, vio una gran nube de humo saliendo del otro lado de una montaña.

Taina- … sera mejor que vuele con cuidado, ademas ya esta atardeciendo

Siguió volando y despues de un rato se detuvo para sacar su mapa de la mochila y verlo, vio que Omashu estaba cerca, de hecho, se supondría que ya estuviera enfrente de ella. Volo un poco mas y se quedo en shock cuando vio Omashu desde arriba.

Taina- … no es cierto …

Descendió y desde la montaña que estaba enfrente de Omashu vio la cosa mas horrible y dolorosa que pudo haber visto … una bandera de la nación del fuego en el porton de la ciudad.

Fue tanto el coraje que sintio que subio a su roca, ascendió de nuevo y regreso a donde habia encontrado la nube.

Cuando llego al mismo lugar donde se detuvo por primera ves, empezo a voltear por todos lados para volver a ver la nube, no la encontro asi que ascendió un poco mas … y la volvio a ver.

Taina- … malditos

Volo hacia la nube y estaba a punto de empezar a atacar hacia de donde salia la nube de humo, pero cuando empezo a ver gente con vestimenta verde y café, detuvo sus manos y por consiguiente el ataque, descendió cerca y empezo a caminar hacia ellos.

Cuando llego con la gente, vio que era un pequeño campamento. Ella caminaba y la gente la observaba, su vestimenta era rara y obviamente no parecia ser parte de ese campamento, de repente, un señor se paro enfrente de ella.

Señor- ¿Quién eres?

Taina- Tranquilo, vengo en paz … buscando a alguien

Señor- Me presento … soy el almirante …

Taina- (lo interrumpio) ¿Es almirante de Omashu?

Almirante- Si

Taina- Perdone la insolencia pero … ¿Qué esta pasando?

El almirante vio a Taina, parecia inofensiva y que realmente iba buscando a alguien.

Almirante- Sigame

El almirante la llevo a la tienda de campaña del almirante, el coronel y el general de Omashu.

Almirante- Pase

Taina entro a la tienda de campaña.

Taina- ¿Qué pasa?

El coronel y los generales se pusieron de pie.

Coronel- Se parece tanto a …

Taina alzo la mano para indicar que se detuviera y giro su cabeza…

Taina- ¿Me conocen?

Coronel- Eres la viva imagen de tu madre … ¿Dónde la encontro almirante?

Almirante- Llego sola

Taina- Supongo que saben quien soy

Coronel- Por supuesto! … eres hija del gran general Geo-Force I, eres identica a su esposa, a tu madre

Taina agacho su cabeza y se quedo callada … despues apreto los puños y empezo a reclamarles.

Taina- ¿Cómo se que ustedes no fueron los que dieron la posición exacta de Markovia a la nacion del fuego!?

Almirante- Tranquila! Se como te sientes pero nosotros no fuimos, Omashu seria incapaz de traicionar asi Markovia

Coronel- Ademas, si nosotros fuéramos cómplices de la nacion del fuego, ¿crees que habrian tomado nuestra ciudad hace un par de dias?

Taina- Pues ustedes estan afuera de Omashu y al parecer ellos adentro

Almirante- Creeme, no es como tu crees

Taina- ¿Ah no? entonces ¿Cómo fue almirante?

Almirante- Nosotros y todo Omashu fue rescatado por el Avatar

Taina- A no puede ser! … el avatar no existe! Es un mito! Una leyenda que murio justamente al iniciar la guerra …

Almirante- Creame, no es asi

Taina- Hace seis meses Markovia fue atacada por la nacion de fuego y los rehenes que llegamos a capturar dijeron eso!!!

General- Eso no es cierto, el Avatar y sus amigos tuvieron la idea de sacarnos de ahí, que cuando nuestro ejército fuera mas fuerte y numeroso que el ejercito de la nacion del fuego que tiene nuestra ciudad, atacar.

Almirante- Ademas, si fueramos "complices" de la nacion de fuego, no tendrian capturado al rey Bumi.

Coronel- Si no nos cree, puede salir y preguntarle a quien quiera

Taina se quedo callada y reflexiono todo un momento.

Taina- … les creo

Almirante- Es bueno escuchar eso

Los tres hombres invitaron a Taina a tomar asiento, ella les empezo a platicar como habia llegado hasta ahí y porque habia salido de Markovia.

General- Vaya, es algo muy grave

Taina- Lo se

Coronel- ¿Crees encontrarla?

Taina- Si

Almirante- Afortunadamente no puede estar en Omashu, la nacion del fuego tiene la ciudad desde hace un par de dias

Taina- ¿Cuántos dias exactamente?

Almirante- Cuatro

Taina- Mmm … entonces no esta aquí, si se fue volando ya debio de haber llegado por aquí y si la muy tonta cruzo el desierto a pie, pues todavía no ha de llegar ni a la salida

Almirante- No creo que haya cruzado el desierto a pie, solo los areneros y los que conocen perfectamente el desierto, lo cruzan a pie

Taina- Lo se … entonces debo de ir a Gaoling

Coronel- Si, tal vez fue para aya

Taina- Bien, pues entonces debo ir para aya

Se puso de pie y salio de la tienda de campaña, el almirante la siguió.

Almirante- Ya es muy tarde … no puedes viajar de noche

Y asi era, ya era de noche, el cielo envés de estar azul estaba ya casi negro y no se podia distinguir la distancia entre una y otra montaña.

Taina- Tan rapido es de noche! … no lo puedo creer

Almirante- n.nU bueno, nos quedamos platicando un buen rato

Taina- Cierto n.n … habia olvidado lo entretenido e interesante que era hablar con los altos rangos de la milicia

Almirante- Gracias, es un honor viniendo de ti

Taina- De nada

Almirante- ¿quieres que te mande a poner una tienda?

Taina- No gracias, traigo la mia

Almirante- Esta bien, como quieres

Taina- Jeje denada n.n … hasta mañana almirante, les desea buena noche al coronel y al general de mi parte

Almirante- Con mucho gusto … solo un favor

Taina- El que quiera

Almirante- No te alejes mucho del campamento porfavor

Taina- Esta bien, no lo hare

El almirante regreso a la tienda de campaña y Taina empezo a caminar, estaba buscando un buen lugar para hacer su tienda de campaña y dormir … mientras caminaba por el campamento veia unas tiendas ya cerradas y otras donde la gente estaba a punto de dormir.

Taina- Creo que aquí estare bien

Escogio un lugar casi alfinal del campamento, seguia dentro de el asi que no habia problema, saco de su mochila su bolsa de dormir, la acomodo en el suelo y se acosto en ella.

Taina- Aaa … primera noche durmiendo fuera del palacio …

Vio hacia el cielo y despues su estomago empezo a rugir

Taina- n.nU no he comido nada

Acostada, solo alzo sus brazos e instantáneamente se alzaron dos rocas inclinadas, formando una tienda de campaña de piedra, despues se puso bocabajo y empezo a buscar en su mochila algo para comer y encontro un emparedado, se lo comio y despues durmió.

Al dia siguiente se levanto un poco tarde, salio de su tienda y vio que algunas personas seguian dormidas y otras ya estaban despiertas, camino hacia la tienda de campañana del almirante, general y coronel, afortunadamente ellos ya estaban despiertos.

Coronel- (saliendo de la tienda de campaña) Buenos dias joven Taina

Taina- Buenos dias

Coronel- Parece que te quedaste dormida

Taina- n.nU si, un poco … afortunadamente no es tan tarde

Coronel- ¿Vas a desayunar antes de irte?

Taina- Tal ves … ¿Usted ya desayuno?

Coronel- Ya, voy a dar mi ronda con los soldados para ver si no hay peligro

Taina- Deacuerdo … entonces creo que de una ves me despido de usted

Coronel- Si … hasta luego Terrami … se cree que encontraras a tu prima

Taina- ((en su mente) -.-U aaa … me llamo Terrami) … gracias coronel

Coronel- Denada, hasta luego

El coronel se retiro y fue a buscar a un par de soldados, Taina entro a la tienda de campaña y vio al almirante y al general sentados en una mesa planeando tácticas para atacar al ejército de la nacion de fuego

Taina- Buenos dias

Almirante y General- Buenos dias

Taina- Am … ¿planeando tácticas?

General- Si

Almirante- ¿Alguna idea?

Taina- o.O no … nunca he hecho una estrategia de guerra n.nU nunca se me fue permitido

General- n.nU tiene razon

Almirante- Pues siendo hija del general de Markovia, supongo que alguna ves quisiste hacer una (hizo un ademan con sus manos diciendole que se acercara)

Taina- Mmm … (se acerco a la mesa y vio el mapa y los pequeñas figuras de madera) ¿Cuántos hombres tienen ustedes?

Almirante- Treinta y cinco listos para la batalla y quince en recuperación

Taina- ¿Y ellos?

Almirante- No sabemos exactamente … suponemos que minimo cincuenta

Taina- Pues si realmente son casi cincuenta, creo que estan listos para atacar … pero si cincuenta es el numero minimo de ellos pues … (se quedo callada un momento) … supongo que por numero ellos tienen la delantera -.-U … almenos que sus soldados controlen muy bien la tierra para que puedan ganar ustedes sin importar el numero … es lo unico que se me ocurre

General- Es una buena teoria, el coronel tenia la misma, pero yo digo que sera mejor esperar un poco, entrenar y atacar maximo en un mes

Almirante- Pero es mucho tiempo!!!

Taina- n.nU

Almirante- Aaa, lo sentimos

Taina- Si, imagino lo estresante y difícil que debe ser ponerse deacuerdo

General- Si asi es … ¿te acabas de levantar?

Taina- Si n.nU

Almirante- ¿Y te vas o te vas a quedar aquí unos dias?

Taina- No, debo irme si no le perdire el rastro a mi prima

Almirante- Te deberias quedar unos dias pero entiendo tu prisa por irte

General- Asi que … ¿vienes a despedirte?

Taina- Pues … si

General- ¿Vas a irte sin desayunar?

Taina- Pues … n.nU si

Almirante- Eso no! El viaje es largo, anda sientate y ahorita mando a traer un plato

Taina- No no no!!! gracias … solo vine a despedirme antes de que sea haga mas tarde

General- Esta bien … pues (se puso de pie) gusto en haberla conocida en persona joven Taina

Taina- n.n gracias, igualmente

Almirante- ¿Iras hacia Gaoling verdad?

Taina- Si, es la siguiente ciudad que sigue

General- ¿Y despues?

Taina- Pues, si la encuentro ahí regresaria a Markovia, sino iria a Ba Sing Se … es la ciudad mas cercana que queda

Almirante- Ademas de que es la ciudad mas segura que queda

Taina- Si lo se … jeje, no olvide Markovia

General- Pues bueno … buen viaje

Taina- Gracias n.n … oh! Y también gracias por la hospitalidad

Almirante- De nada, tu padre hubiera hecho lo mismo

Taina- Lo se … hasta luego (salio de la tienda de campaña)

Almirante- Venga aca general (el almirante seguia sentado) debemos ponernos deacuerdo

General- Si señor

Taina camino hasta su tienda de campaña de piedra, alzo y despues bajo sus brazos y ésta pareció haberse desvanecido como si arenas movedizas se la hubiera tragado, solo quedo su mochila, la tomo y empezo a buscar su mapa.

Taina- Veamos … Gaoling esta al sureste … ¡y muy cerca! Si me apuro llegare para la hora de la comida

Levanto una roca, se elevo y empezo a volar. Esta ves el vuelo era cerca de las costas del Reino de la Tierra, a lo lejos, muy lejos se veia el mar y se sentia una brisa refrescante; asi que era un poco mas agradable pero a la ves caluroso ya que ella llevaba puesto su traje de entrenamiento que consistia de playera de manga larga y pantalón … casi como el traje de un soldado del reino tierra.

Como ella quizo, llego a Gaoling en la tarde.

Taina- Wow … que vista tan hermosa

Taina llego a Gaoling, era una ciudad muy hermosa, rodeada por las montañas, habia casas y todo estaba rodeado por el color verde, era difícil encontrar alguna construcción con mas de dos pisos.

Taina- Vaya, es un pueblo muy tranquilo

Empezó a caminar por las calles de Gaoling preguntado a la gente si habian visto a una chica parecida a ella, si habian visto a Tara; la diferencia entre ella y Tara era que Tara era rubia, ojos azules y un poco mas baja que Taina … pero nadie la habia visto.

Así se paso preguntando a la gente durante un par de horas hasta que se canso y decidio comer algo, asi que fue a un restaurante.

Entro y pidio algo de comer, enfrente del restaurante habia una tienda y en ella dos chicos y una chica con un lemur viendo un bolso verde.

Taina- Vaya … parece que esos chicos no son de por aquí … ¿y si son viajeros? … talves ellos ya hayan visto a Tara!!!; mesera!!! (alzo su mano para que la viera)

Mesera- ¿Digame señorita?

Taina- Voy a la tienda de enfrente a ver una cosa pero por favor traigame mi comida a esta misma mesa

Mesera- Como usted diga (la mesera se retiro)

Taina tomo su mochila y fue a la tienda, solo quedaba un chico mas alto que ella, vestido de azul y una pequeña cola de caballo.

Taina- Disculpa …

Sokka- Si, dime (no le quito la vista al bolso)

Taina- ¿De casualidad no has visto a una chica parecida a mi? la diferencia entre ella y yo es que ella es rubia, con ojos azules y un poco mas baja que yo

Sokka quito un momento la vista del bolso, la miro y le contesto que no.

Taina- Bueno … gracias de todos modos

Sokka- (regresando su vista y atención al bolso) Si, si; no hay cuidado

Taina se quedo un momento ahí, parada junto al chico y se atrevio a preguntarle otra cosa.

Taina- Disculpa el atrevimiento pero … ¿eres viajero?

Sokka- Si, lo soy … ¿porque? ¬¬

Taina- n.nU curiosidad

Sokka se le quedo viendo a Taina y despues llego una chica por Sokka.

Katara- Ya vamonos Sokka

La chica vestia de azul como el chico, sus ojos eran mas azules que su propia vestimenta y cargaba una cantinflora algo extraña, parecia de madera.

Katara- ¿Disculpa, mi hermano te molesto?

Taina- No n.nU … lo que pasa es que estoy buscando a alguien y le pregunte si la habia visto

Katara- A ya, ¿y como o quien es la persona que buscas?

Taina le dijo lo mismo que le habia dicho a Sokka y lo mismo que habia estado preguntando a demas personas desde hace dos horas.

Katara- Pues no … no la he visto, lo siento

Katara- No te preocupes

Mesera- Señorita!!! (gritando) su comida ya esta

Taina- Oh! Debo irme y perdon por quitarles el tiempo

Katara- No te preocupes n.n

Taina agradecio y regreso al restaurante para comer.

Katara- Ya vamonos Sokka!!! Tenemos que buscar un maestro tierra para Aang

Sokka- Si lo se, pero no se si comprar el bolso!!! 0 

Katara- ¬¬ ash … (tomo el bolso, se acerco al encargado de la tienda y compro el bolso) ya vamonos!!!

Sokka le agradecio con algo de enojo pero a la ves feliz, el y su hermana y alcanzaron a Aang para seguir buscando a un maestro.

Mientras tanto, Taina seguia comiendo en el restaurante.

Taina- Demonios, nadie la ha visto … ¿y si no vino a Gaoling? … tendre que seguir buscando

Termino de comer, pago, tomo su mochila y siguió caminando por la ciudad y preguntandole a la gente si alguien habia visto a su prima hasta que le dio la noche.

Exhausta y harta, fue a las orillas del pueblo a descansar, busco un buen lugar, puso su bolsa de dormir y puso su tienda de campaña tal y como lo habia hecho en Omashu.

Los dos siguientes dias hacia exactamente lo mismo, se levantaba, a veces comia algo y regresaba al pueblo a preguntarle a quien fuera si habia visto a Tara pero siempre recibia la misma respuesta.

La tercera noche, regreso al lugar que habia escogido para dormir, ya estaba harta porque técnicamente ya habia preguntado a todo el pueblo si habian visto a Tara.

Taina- Pense que Gaoling era mas grande, ya le pregunte a todos los que me topo si han visto a Tara y no esta!!! … sera mejor ir a otro lado para seguirla buscando.

Saco su bolsa de dormir y la acomodo en el suelo y antes de levantar su tienda de campaña, vio algo increíble en el cielo.

Era un monstruo grande, peludo y blanco volando por el cielo, tenia seis patas y cola de castor.

Taina- Wow!!! Que sera eso …

Vio al monstruo con algo de miedo pero a la ves maravillada, nunca habia visto algo asi. Cuando se alejaba, parpadeo un par de veces para ver si no habia sido su imaginación pero no fue asi, ahí todavía se veia el monstruo, cada ves mas alejado pero ahí seguia, despues de eso solo alzo su tienda de campaña y tardo un rato para dormir pero al final si durmió.

Al dia siguiente, desperto, tomo su mochila y fue al pueblo por ultima ves, esta ves no le pudo preguntar a nadie, ella tenia muy buena memoria y ya a todos les habia preguntado por Tara, en ves de preguntar por ella, pregunto si habia un lugar donde pudiera comprar un mapa actualizado donde se mostrara los pueblos mas cercanos, le dijeron que si, asi que se dirigió a el y compro el mapa.

Taina. Bien, aquí tengo un mapa mas actualizado

Saco el mapa que ella traia y vio que aparecian mas pueblos en el que acababa de comprar que en el que ella traia.

Taina- ¬¬ con razón … hay una aldea y un pantano entre Omashu y Gaoling; y un pueblo rumbo al desierto, puede que Tara este por esos rumbos… no creo que este en el pantano, la conozco, le daria asco estar ahí asi que me quedo con el pueblo y la aldea … mmm …

Tomo una roca y continuo su viaje, deicidio ir primero a la aldea, era la que quedaba mas cerca, tardo menos de dos horas en llegar ahí.

Taina- Wow … la costa!!!

La aldea estaba cerca de la costa, el clima era muy agradable, habia llegado en ves de una aldea a una villa, a la Villa de chin El Grande.

Taina- Vaya … como me gustaria ir al mar un rato … T.T pero no puedo, ademas, yo vengo del desierto y no se nadar, solo flotar xP

Camino hacia la villa, era muy, muy pequeña y tenia edificios altos. Como la villa era muy pequeña no pregunto, solo la busco e incluso pregunto en varios establecimientos pero no la encontro.

Taina- u.u no puede ser …

Salio de la villa y vio un puesto de comida cerca de la costa, decicio comprar algo de viveres antes de seguir su viaje.

Vendedor- Son dos monedas de plata

Taina- (le pago) disculpe, la villa que esta cerca de aquí es muy chica ¿verdad?

Vendedor- Asi es, casi no vive nadie por aqui

Taina- Ya veo … ¿usted vive aqui?

Vendedor- Si! yo vivo en la villa

Taina- Entonces me puede decir si ha visto a alguien … vera, busco a mi prima, es identica a mi excepto que ella es rubia, con ojos azules y es un poco mas baja que yo

Vendedor- Mmm … no, no la he visto; pero ¿Por qué no la buscas en la villa?

Taina- De echo, vengo de buscarla y no la encontre

Vendedor- Entonces no ha venido por aquí, esta villa es muy chica, y solo hay una posada en toda la villa ¿ya la buscaste ahi?

Taina- Ya, pregunte por ella y nada

Vendedor- No, entonces no esta aquí; de echo la ultima visita que tuvimos fue la del Avatar y la de sus amigos

Taina- ¿Usted tambien cree que resucito el Avatar?

Vendedor- Lo vi con mis ojos!!! Toda la villa lo vio y nos salvo de unos bravucones de la nacion del fuego que querian tomar la villa en nombre del señor del fuego

Taina- ¬¬ esos malditos … (se quedo callada un momento, despues tomo sus cosas) bueno, gracias por la información y la comida

Vendedor- De nada

Taina empezo a caminar rumbo al desierto, no iba a regresar a Markovia pero habia otro pueblo cerca de ahí, cuando vio que a su alrededor ya no habia nadie, acomodo sus víveres en la mochila, levanto una roca y se dirigio al pueblo.

Durante el viaje el paisaje cambio de verde a café, el paisaje era rocoso con unos toques de verde pero a Taina éste era el paisaje que mas le gustaba ya que le recordaba un poco a Markovia.

Taina- Mmm que raro … según el mapa ya debi de haber llegado

Siguió volando y no encontro nada, entonces decidio aterrizar para checar bien el mapa. Cerca de ahí parecia haber una casa abandonada y en muy mal estado, penso si se acercaba a preguntar pero mejor no lo hizo, ademas ¿Quién estaria viviendo en una casa abandonada y en tal mal estado? Técnicamente no tenia paredes

Decidio volver a tomar su roca y empezar a volar de nuevo, nada perdia y si tal vez estaba perdida pues regresaria al camino y si no lo estaba … se perderia mas.

Volo durante una hora y el paisaje era el mismo, rocoso y café; hubo un momento en que cambio y vio un rio, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que se habia salido del rumbo y decidio regresar.

Taina- -.- demonios … me perdi

No sabia si lo que la rodeaba eran grandes rocas o muy pequeñas montañas, no le importo y siguió volando, se detenia a cada rato a revisar su mapa para ver si iba por el camino correcto … siguió un rato asi hasta que llego el atardecer y empezo a lloviznar.

Taina- 0 … espero que solo sea una ligera llovizna

Siguió volando e ignoro la lluvia, ésta arrecio cada vez mas y su vez, el cielo se torno de azul a negro, hasta que hubo un momento que volaba sin rumbo, lo unico que queria era aterrizar y usar sus poderes para refugiarse de la lluvia pero no podia: la lluvia era muy fuerte y no se veia nada, ni siquiera los gogles que traia le sirvieron para mejorar su vision, los relámpagos caian sin cesar y tenia que esquivarlos pero le costaba trabajo.

Decidio aterrizar sin importar en donde lo haria, entonces recordo la casa abandonada que habia visto, penso que no seria un gran refugio pero de algo serviria; fue mayor su orgullo que su miedo por la lluvia, que volo un poco mas para encontrar esa casa … volo unos metros mas pero en eso recibio el impacto de un relámpago.

Solo alcanzo a sentir algo extraño en su cuerpo (la electricidad o algo de electricidad), como fluia por sus brazos y llegaba hasta sus pies y tal vez despues a la roca donde estaba parada, despues sintio el como cerraba los ojos y por ultimo como caia …


	4. Conociendo a dos viajeros

Aang, sus amigos y su nueva maestra de tierra control, viajaban por el Reino Tierra escapando de la nación de fuego y la ves tratando de enseñarle a Aang el agua y tierra control.

Zuko y su tío se habian reencontrado, dias antes Zuko habia decidido seguir su viaje solo, pero cuando Azula, su hermana malvada los encontró, ellos se reencontraron y Zuko se quedo cuidando a su tío, ya que Azula lo habia atacado con la tecnica mas poderosa de un maestro fuego: el relampago.

Zuko ya no estaba tan obsesionado con capturar al Avatar, por el momento estaba mas enfocado a derrotar a su hermana, asi que le pidio a su tio volver a tomar su entrenamiento; el y su tio se habian quedado en una casa abandonada, era rumbo al desierto y cerca de ahí habia un pequeño pueblo (el pueblo donde Zuko habia confesado ser hijo del Señor del Fuego Osai) y debajo de ellos (ya que la casa estaba en una especie de roca y7o montaña) estaba el pueblo desabitado donde Azula habia atacado a su tio.

… era tarde … la noche ya llegaba y la lluvia no cesaba, Zuko salio a buscar su propio relámpago para practicar la tactica que su tio le acababa de enseñar y la lluvia no le importo. Su tio estaba en la casa abandonada, obviamente preocupado por el, lo unico que podia hacer era esperarlo, ya que todavía no podia moverse muy bien por el ataque que habia recibio de su sobrina.

Dio la noche, ya era tarde y la lluvia ya habia terminado, Zuko no fue atacado por el relámpago como el quizo asi que decidio regresar con si tio … en el camino, a lo lejos, vio algo … sabia que era peligroso acercarse porque era fugitivo de la nación del fuego y hace unos dias el pueblo que estaba cerca de ahí se habia enterado de ello, pero no le importo eso ni el desviarse, asi que se acerco.

Cuando llego, vio a una chica tirada y mal herida, vio que llevaba cargando una mochila, un mapa en su mano derecha y junto a sus pies, una gran roca … era Taina que estaba ahí tirada, desmayada y mal herida por el relampago que la habia atacado cuando iba volando.

Zuko- (la vio detenidamente) … no parece del pueblo …

Pensó si se la llevaba o no, era peligroso ayudar a alguien, ya que si lo hacia, ese alguien podria denunciarlo a el y a su tio …

(Paso media hora, Zuko llego a la casa)

Tio Iroh- ¿Dónde estabas? Estaba preocupado por ti … ¡sabes lo peligroso que era …! u.u (se quedo callado)

Zuko- Lo siento tio …

Zuko entro con una chica en brazos, habia decidio ayudar a Taina.

Iroh- ¿Quién es ella? ¿Dónde la encontraste? … ¬¬ ¿Qué le hiciste?

Zuko- Nada tio!!! La encontre inconciente cuando venia para aca (la acosto)

Iroh- Vaya (la empezo a checar) parece que la ataco un relampago

Zuko- ¿Crees que sea grave?

Iroh- Por desgracia parece que si, necesitamos revisarla y vendarla

Zuko- … o.O pero …

Iroh- Lo se, lo se … tendremos que esperar a que despierte para vendarla completamente, mientras solo podemos vendarle las piernas y los brazos

Zuko- Esta bien … ¿te ayudo en algo?

Iroh- No gracias n.n, yo me encargo … ya ayudaste mucho con haberla traido sin importarte quien era

Zuko no contesto nada, solo fue a una esquina de la pequeña casa para acostarse a dormir.

Iroh unto una pomada especial, la misma que el uso para recuperarse de su brazo y pecho cuando lo hirieron, despues vendo a Taina antes de que la pomada se secara, la acomodo para dormir y se quedo sentado junto a ella para cuidarla.

Al dia siguiente.

Zuko- (despertando y estirandose) … buenos dias tio (vio que estaba sentado junto a la joven, se levanto rapidamente para ir con el) te quedaste toda la noche cuidándola!!!

Iroh- n.n asi es

Zuko- Estas loco!!!

Iroh- (lo interrumpio) shhh … la vas a despertar

Zuko- ¬¬ no me importa, si ya esta bien sera mejor que se vaya

Iroh- ¬¬ todavía no esta bien, esta malherida, paso muy mal la noche, apenas se movia y respiraba

Zuko- No es mi problema que haya estado afuera y un relampago la haya atacado

Iroh- ¬¬ (se paro y lo jalo a unos pasos de distancia de Taina para seguir hablando) (ellos no se dieron cuenta pero cuando se alejaron, Taina medio abrio los ojos) Zuko como puedes decir eso!!! si tu hubieras sido el herido y ella te hubiera rescatado, créeme que cuando estés medio curado no te hubiera dejado ahí a tu suerte

Zuko solo la volteo, ella se dio cuenta y cerro rapidamente los ojos.

Zuko- Ya desperto!!! (lo dijo con un tono de preocupación)

Iroh- ¿Cómo no querías que despertara con tus gritos?

Zuko- ¬¬

Iroh- (se volvio a sentar junto a ella) ¿Estas despierta? (lo dijo con un tono muy suave)

Taina abrio lentamente los ojos, vio los ojos color miel del señor que le habia preguntado si estaba bien y despues lo volvio a cerrar.

Iroh- Vaya, si que tuviste suerte, recibir el impacto de un relámpago es mortal … (voltenado a ver a Zuko) esta debil … pero creo que esta bien

Zuko- (sin darle importancia a lo que acababa de decir) Ire por el desayuno (salio de la casa, se acerco a un árbol que estaba enfrente de la casa, tomo sus cosas del Espiritu Azul y se fue)

Iroh- (empezo a hablar con ella en tono suave y muy bajo, sabiendo que estaba dormida) n.n tuviste mucha suerte de que mi sobrino te encontrara anoche, parece que es muy malhumorado y grosero pero no lo es … solo esta algo … (se quedo callado un momento) estresado y enojado consigo mismo por el momento.

Taina solo sonrio, se acomo un poco para seguir durmiendo … despues se quejo un poco.

Pasaron un par de horas y Zuko regreso con una caja de pastelillos y una bolsa llena de petalos de jazmin.

Zuko- Fue todo lo que pude encontrar (la dejo junto a su tio)

Iroh- (se paro) ¿Otra ves estas robando?

Zuko- (dio media vuelta para no ver a su tio) Provecho tio

Iroh se enojo, despues se volvio a sentar junto a Taina, estaba a punto de despertarla pero ella desperto primero.

Taina- (abrio los ojos lentamente) … ¿Dónde … donde estoy?

Iroh- En una humilde casa que te refugio

Taina sonrio.

Iroh- ¿Tienes hambre?

Taina- Si … pero tengo mas sed que hambre

Iroh volteo a ver una cantinflora que tenian, se paro y se acerco a el y vio que ya estaba casi vacia, lo tomo y se acerco a la puerta.

Iroh- Cuidala mientras regreso

Zuko- Espera tio!!! (vio que cargaba la cantinflora) … mejor voy yo

Iroh- No … yo voy (se fue)

Zuko solo volteo a ver a la chica con algo de enojo, hubo un silencio incomodo … despues Taina lo rompio.

Taina- (hablo debilemte) Ven

Zuko- ¿Qué pasa?

Taina- Que vengas

Zuko- (se sento junto a ella) Dime

Taina- ¿Tu fuiste quien me rescato verdad?

Zuko- Si

Taina- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Zuko no contesto

Taina- ¿Te llamas zuko verdad?

Zuko se quedo sorprendido y se paro inmediatamente, no le contesto.

Taina- Hace rato, cuando discutías con tu tio antes de irte, te llamo Zuko …

Zuko- ¬¬ … si me llamo Zuko …

Zuko se puso de pie y le dio la espalda, despues salio de la casa

Taina- Que extraño (lo unico que pudo hacer fue quedarse ahí recostada viendo hacia el techo)

Pasaron varias horas y el tio Iroh regreso en el caballo avestruz, a las espaldas del caballo habia un jarron lleno de agua y el tio Iroh cargaba consigo la cantinflora.

Iroh- Que haces aquí afuera!!! (Zuko estaba entrenando con sus espadas) deberias estar cuidando a esa chica

Zuko- … esta bien, no te preocupes

Zuko se quedo callado y siguió practicando.

Iroh- Mete este jarron porfavor (señalo al camello avestruz y se metio a la casa) ¿Cómo estas? n.n

Taina- (seguia hablando debilmente) Aburrida pero bien n.n … muchas gracias

Iroh- No hay porque, tu hubieras hecho lo mismo

Taina- Si, tenemos que cuidarnos los unos a los otros de aquí a que acabe la guerra

Iroh se quedo callado, no contesto, despues hubo un pequeño silencio … Zuko entro a la casa con el jarron.

Iroh- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Taina- Taina … ¿y usted?

Zuko- Se llama Mushi

Iroh- (viendo a Zuko) ¬¬U

Taina- Le pregunte a tu tio, no a ti, Zuko

Iroh se quedo sorprendido y Zuko se enojo.

Iroh- ¿Cómo supiste como se llamaba?

Taina- Hace rato cuando discutian, oi que usted lo llamo Zuko

Iroh- n.n pues se esta bien … se llama zuko

Zuko- Tio!!!

Taina- n.n

Zuko solo dejo el jarron en su lugar, tomo un pastelillo y salio.

Iroh- ¿Ya desayunaste?

Taina- No

Iroh se paro, puso a calentar algo de té con los pétalos de jazmín que Zuko habia traido, despues se acerco a ella y le ofrecio un pastelillo.

Iroh- Toma … Oh ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Taina- Gracias n.n … yo puedo sola

Taina se acomodo y a la ves se quejo, se sento, tomo el pastelillo y lo empezo a comer.

Taina- Esta muy rico

Iroh- (tambien comia uno) Que bueno que te gusto

Entonces Taina recordo que en su mochila traia viveres.

Taina- Mi mochila!!! ¿Dónde esta mi mochila!!!?

Iroh- Tranquila, ahí esta (la señalo, estaba a unos metros de distancia de Taina)

Taina- Ah n.n … ¿me la puede pasar porfavor?

Iroh- Claro!!! (se puso de pie, la tomo y la acerco a ella) toma

Taina- Mmm … no puedo sacar lo que quiero, esta muy pesada y me doleria un poco … ¿puede sacar algo de ella porfavor?

Iroh- Con mucho gusto n.n, solo dime que quieres y donde esta

Taina- En la Villa de chin El Grande, compre fruta y unas cuantas verduras, saquelas porfavor y tome las que quiera

Iroh- Oh n.n muchas gracias (hizo lo que Taina le indico, afortunadamente los viveres estaban a la vista, asi que no tuvo que esculcar y sacar cosas para encontrarlas)

Los dos desayunaron a gusto sin platicar mucho, comieron pastelillos, té y fruta.

Iroh- Es la fruta mas rica que he probado en mucho tiempo y el desayuno mas ameno que he tenido

Taina- Jeje n.n gracias

Iroh- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta con todo respeto?

Taina- Claro n.n

Iroh- Bien … te vendamos los brazos y las piernas porque te veias herida pero … ¿tambien estas herida del pecho?

Taina- Pues si n.nU … lo unico que recuerdo es que un relampago me ataco … senti como la electricidad o parte de ella fluyo por mi cuerpo … asi que si, creo que tambien estoy herida del pecho

Iroh- La verdad tuviste mucha suerte de salir con vida, un ataque asi es mortal

Taina- n.nU si lo se … tal vez me ayudo … (y entonces recordo que iba volando (obvio, sobre una roca)) ((en su mente) … eso debio de minimizar el impacto del relámpago, la roca donde iba volando …)

Iroh- ¿Sabes como vendarte?

Taina- La verdad no n.nU

Iroh- Mmm eso es grave … necesitas curacion para recuperarte

Taina- Lo se … ademas no me puedo mover, y si me muevo me duele … T.T … Ya se!!! Tengo una idea!!! Ayudeme a pararme

Iroh la ayudo.

Taina- En mi mochila traigo una cobija, tomela porfavor (Iroh la saco y se la dio a Taina pero ella le dijo que esperara)

Taina tomo la cobija y se la puso alrededor de su cuerpo, despues con algo de trabajo, se quito la playera … ahora estaba desvestida de la parte de arriba pero con la cobija se tapo.

El tio Iroh se puso algo nervioso … pero despues se le quitaron esos nervios, el ya sabia lo que Taina habia echo, se habia descubierto la espalda para que la vendara. El se puso feliz por la confianza que la chica le tenia sin siquiera conocerlo.

Iroh le dio a Taina la pomada que le puso en sus brazos y piernas, para que ella misma se la pusiera; cuando Taina acabo, Iroh la empezo a vendar con mucho cuidado y respeto.

Iroh- (ya habia terminado de venderla) ¿Ya te puedes mover mejor?

Taina- (giro para voltear a verlo, agarrando muy bien la cobija) Si!!! n.n me duele pero ya tengo un poco mas de movilidad

Iroh- Eso es bueno n.n … te dejare un momento sola para que te cambies

Taina- Gracias

Antes de salir, Iroh le dijo que tuviera cuidado al vestirse, ya que la casa estaba casi destruida, en ruinas y con muchos hoyos, no habia ni puerta ni ventanas.

Iroh- (ya estando afuera) Deberias llevarte mejor con Taina, es muy amable n.n

Zuko- No me interesa (estaba entrenando con sus espadas)

Iroh- Pense que cuando querias entrenar te referias a …

Zuko- No lo digas tio!!! (señalo la casa y despues hablo en voz baja) … puede descubrirnos, ademas ya es suficiente con que sepa mi verdadero nombre

Iroh- No creo que sea mala, solo es una viajera lastimada, es todo

Zuko- Es mejor prevenir en nuestras condiciones …

Taina salio de la casa.

Taina- Ya me siento mejor!!! Muchas gracias señor Mushi

Iroh- n.nU denada … llamame Iroh

Zuko- o.o ¡!!

Taina- Mmm … esta bien … n.n muchas gracias señor Iroh …

Iroh- De nada, pero deberias de guardar un poco de reposo, todavía no estas del todo bien

Taina- Pero debo irme, busco a … alguien

Iroh- No puedes viajar en esas condiciones, porque no te quedas con nosotros un par de noches mas … ¿o acaso no te gusto tu estadia la noche anterior? … ¬¬ ¿te dijo algo mi sobrino?

Taina- No n.nU … pero es que llevo algo de prisa

Zuko- Como quieras … si quieres ya vete

Taina- ¬¬ … esta bien (alzo los brazos y trato de levantar una roca pero no pudo) Auch!!! 0 

Iroh- Espera!!! Si eres maestra tierra con mas razon no puedes viajar

Taina- T.T no es justo … pense que ya podia moverme

Iroh- Estas bien, pero sigues muy mal herida y apenas tienes algo de movilidad en tu cuerpo, asi no podras usar sus tus poderes, debes esperar recuperarte al cien por ciento

Taina- . no es justo … ¬¬ le voy a perder el rastro

Zuko sintio curiosidad por lo que dijo, pense que buscaba a la misma persona que el buscaba …

Zuko- ¿A quien buscas?

Taina- A mi prima … ((en su mente) claro!!! Como no se me ocurrio preguntarles a ellos si la han visto n.n) busco a mi prima, es como yo, solo que ella tiene el cabello rubio, ojos azules y es un poco mas baja que yo

Zuko- No, no la hemos visto

Iroh- Lo sentimos

Taina- u.u … esta bien … por eso la estoy buscando, nadie la ha visto

Iroh- ¿Y donde crees que este?

Taina- En alguna parte del Reino Tierra, ya visite Omashu, Gaoling, la villa de Chin El Grande y me dirigia hacia el pueblo que queda cerca de aquí cuando me encontraron

Zuko- Ahí no esta

Taina- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Zuko- … he visitado un par de veces el pueblo y ahí no esta

Taina- ¬¬ mmm … ¿y que tal si ahorita ya esta ahi?

Zuko- Seria cuestion de que fueras pero no esta

Taina- Pues gracias … ¬¬ pero prefiero ir yo misma a visitar el pueblo

Zuko- ¬¬

Iroh- n.nU … ¿ya la buscaste en las islas Kyoshi o en Ba Sing Se?

Taina- No habia tomado las islas Kyoshi en cuenta!!! … y Ba Sing Se es el ultimo lugar que revisare, la ciudad es muy grande!!!

Iroh- Pero insisto, no puedes viajar sola asi … ¿Por qué no vas al pueblo que queda cerca?

Taina- n.nU pero me acaba de decir que no puedo viajar sola

Iroh- No iras sola, mi sobrino te acompañara

Zuko- Que!!! … ¬¬

Iroh- A el no le molesta … verdad Zuko?

Zuko- Pero … ¬¬ (en su mente) no es justo …

Taina- No!!! enserio, no es necesario, yo puedo seguir sola, gracias

Iroh- Insisto, que mi sobrino te acompañe, si quieres dejas tu mochila, pero si no quieres, no la dejes

Taina no sabia que hacer, la verdad no podia seguir viajando sin poder usar sus poderes y necesitaba un poco de ayuda, ademas el señor Iroh y su sobrino se habian portado muy bien con ella … pero por otro lado, no podia confiar en dos personas que apenas acababa de conocer.

Taina- (volteo a ver una parte de la casa, donde estaba amarrado el caballo avestruz que Zuko habia robado) … ¿Si nos vamos en tu caballo avestruz, cuanto tardaremos en llegar?

Zuko- Un par de horas … tal vez lo doble

Taina se quedo pensando.

Iroh- Vamos n.n salir a caminar te servira Zuko

Taina- Esta bien … vamos

Zuko- (susurrando) … genial

Taina decidio dejar su mochila sabiendo lo peligroso que era, Zuko preparo al caballo avestruz, despues ayudo a subir a Taina, despues subio el.

Iroh- Buen viaje!!! no tarden mucho y cuidala bien Zuko!!!

Zuko tiro de la correa y el caballo avestruz empezo a correr.

Taina- Ah!!! 0 (por poco y Taina se caia)

Zuko- (detuvo al caballo avestruz) Agarrate, no quiero que te caigas y te pase algo

Taina- ¿No quieres por propia voluntad o porque tu tio te regañaría?

Zuko- … ¬¬ solo agarrate

Taina- ¿Y de donde? La correa esta muy corta

Zuko- Tomate de mi cintura

Taina- o///O que!!!

Zuko- Es eso o exponerte a caerte

Taina- ¬¬ esta bien (lo tomo de la cintura, despues Zuko tiro de las correas y empezaron su recorrido)

Taina- Vaya … este lugar es muy bonito n.n

No hubo respuesta de Zuko, Taina se enojo un poco y se quedo callada. Pasaron las horas y por fin llegaron.

Zuko- Aquí es (se detuvo a unos metros de la entrada) (se bajo y despues ayudo a Taina a bajarse)

Taina- Gracias (empezo a caminar, despues noto que Zuko no iba detrás de ella) ¿no vienes?

Zuko- No … te esperare por ahí (señalo unas rocas que estaban a lo lejos, parecia ser una cueva)

Taina- ¬¬ esta bien … gracias … es mas ¿sabes que? si quieres vete, vi bien el camino, puedo regresar sola

Zuko- Como quieras … (empezo a caminar en sentido contrario de la entrada)

Taina- ¬¬ que grosero … si no me va a ayudar bien ¿entonces para que me ayudo cuando me encontro herida?

Taina entro al pueblo, caminaba lentamente pero no le importo, vio que Zuko tenia razon, que el pueblo era muy, pero muy chico; busco a Tara pero no la encontro y eso que la busco por todo el pueblo aunque tardo un poco en recorrerlo porque le dolia sus piernas un poco al momento de caminar.

La noche cayo y Taina termino su busqueda como las anteriores: fallida, ya que no encontro a Tara; salio del pueblo por el mismo lugar de donde entro.

Taina- … ¿me habra esperado? (volteo a ver el cielo) … u.u sera mejor que empieze a caminar

Empezo a caminar pero ni siquiera se acerco al lugar donde Zuko le dijo que la esperaria. Camino un poco hasta que escucho un grito, era Zuko.

Zuko- (llegando junto a Taina) (bajo del caballo avestruz) ¬¬ te dije que te esperaria

Taina- Pense que no lo hiciste

Zuko- Si hubieras ido a ver si estaba donde te dije que esperaria

Taina- 0 bueno ya … perdon

Zuko- Anda, vamonos (la ayudo a subir, despues subio el) ¿la encontraste?

Taina- No

Zuko- ¬¬ te lo dije

Taina- Si, yo lo se … pero queria verlo con mis propios ojos (empezaron a cabalgar) ¿Por qué no quisiste entrar al pueblo?

Zuko- … porque no …

Empezaron el camino de regreso a la casa … despues de un rato, antes de llegar a la casa, Taina hablo.

Taina- ¿Por qué te molesta ayudarme si tu mismo me ayudaste cuando me encontraste desmayada?

Zuko- Pense que era lo correcto

Despues de un rato llegaron a la casa, ya era muy noche, Iroh los esperaba sentando junto a una fogata.

Iroh- ¿Cómo les fue?

Taina- Mal

Iroh- ¿Por qué?

Taina- No encontre a mi prima

Iroh- Eso es malo

Taina- Lo se … no se si regresar a todos los lugares que he visitado y volver a buscarla o seguir buscando en los lugares a donde no he ido

Iroh- Solo sigue adelante, si miras atrás, solo te retrasaras mas

Taina- Wow n.n … es un buen pensamiento

Iroh- Gracias … es bueno ver que alguien los aprecia (volteo a ver a Zuko)

Zuko- ¬¬

Iroh- (bostezó y se estiro) Es tarde … ¿comieron algo?

Taina- La verdad no n.nU, ahorita como algo, gracias

Iroh- De nada … ¿tu Zuko?

Zuko- No tengo hambre (estaba sentado junto a la fogata viendo el fuego)

Iroh- Yo me voy a dormir … mientras ustedes salieron yo fui a lavar toda mi ropa en el lago que esta cerca … el lago queda lejos y tu ve que ir caminando con un calor insoportable jeje … pero al final de todo fue un viaje grato

Iroh y Taina entraron a la casa, Zuko seguia sentado junto a la fogata.

Taina- n.n que descanse

Iroh- Muchas gracias

Taina- De nada

Iroh se recosto en su bolsa de dormir.

Taina- ¿Apago la vela? (señalo la vela que estaba junto a su mochila)

Iroh- No te preocupes, ustedes van a necesitar un poco de luz cuando entren

Taina- Esta bien

Penso en irse a dormir pero despues rugio su estomago por hambre, asi que tomo su mochila, tomo algo para comer y salio.

Taina- Mmm … (vio a Zuko) ¬¬ …

Entro a la casa por algo, volvio a salir y se sento junto a Zuko.

Taina- n.n gracias por llevarme al pueblo (le ofrecio una manzana)

Zuko- Gracias, pero no tengo hambre

Taina- Pues si yo llevara a alguien de ida y vuelta a un pueblo, y la esperara en medio de un calor infernal, tendria hambre … ademas estas en crecimiento, debes comer bien

Zuko- (no le agrado su comentario de "en crecimiento") (tomo la manzana y le dio una mordida) … gracias

Taina- Sabes (empezo a comer la manzana que habia traido para ella) … me recuerdas un poco a mi hermano, es mayor que yo y supongo que tienen la misma edad, los dos son algo enojones

Zuko- (no contesto inmediatamente) … teniéndote a ti como hermana, lo entiendo

Taina- ¬¬ … no eres muy sociable ¿verdad?

Zuko solo la volteo a ver algo enojado, no contesto. Taina se puso de pie y se sento enfrente de la fogata, enfrente de Zuko.

Taina- No se para que me rescataste si ibas a ser muy grosero conmigo, es mas, no puedo creer que el señor Iroh sea tu tio, no se parecen en nada.

Zuko no le contesto, hasta volteo para no verla

Taina- 0 … buenas noches!!! (sus ojos y su cuerpo brillaron un poco y una pared de rocas se alzo enfrente de el)

Zuko- ¿Qué fue eso? …

Le sorprendió el brillo que aparecio en la chica, le recordo al Avatar, pero despues penso que solo lo habia imaginado, justamente antes de que Taina llegara y sentara junto a el, en eso se pensaba … en capturar el Avatar, en su honor y en su trono.

Se quedo dormido, ahí junto a la fogata … pasaron unas horas y Taina desperto, ya que se habia quedado dormida ahí.

Taina- (adormilada) … ¿Cómo me pude haber quedado dormida? … necesito dormir en mi bolsa de dormir … (fue a la casa pero vio que Zuko estaba dormido ahi) … ¬¬ … (se le quedo viendo un rato) … no es tu culpa ser tan testarudo y desconfiado (vio con detenimiento la cicatriz que tenia)

Taina entro a la casa con cuidado para no despertar al señor Iroh, saco y acomodo su bolsa de dormir, despues saco una cobija y salio.

Taina- (poniendosela a Zuko, despues apago la fogata) … que descanses …

Al dia siguiente, Iroh fue el primero en despertar, vio que solo Taina estaba dormida asi que salio con cuidado para no despertarla, salio y vio a Zuko dormido afuera junto a la fogata, decidio depertarlo.

Iroh- Zuko … (lo movio con suavidad) … despierta sobrino

Zuko deperto.

Zuko- ¿Qué pasa tio?

Iroh- ¿Por qué no entraste a dormir?

Zuko- No lo se … preferi quedarme aquí … tio

Iroh- Dime n.n

Zuko- Creo que esa chica esta relacionada con el Avatar

Iroh- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Zuko- No se si lo vi o lo soñe … pero ayer, se sento ahí (señalo las rocas que Taina alzo la noche pasada) pero cuando las alzo, sus ojos brillaron unos cuantos segundos

Iroh- Jaja … eso es imposible Zuko, tendria que ser una markoviana y eso es imposible

Zuko- ¿Una que?

Iroh- Una markoviana

Zuko- ¿Sabes algo sobre … eso?

Iroh- Bueno (se sento junto a su sobrino) … hace 225 años, hubo problemas internos en el Reino Tierra … la verdad no se cuales fueron todos exactamente, pero uno de ellos fue la exilacion del reino de Markovia.

Markovia era uno de los reinos mas poderosos del Reino Tierra, de echo era mas fuerte que Ba Sing Se, su localizacion era perfecta, se encontraba en el desierto Wong.

Zuko- ¿No sabes porque exiliaron a Markovia?

Iroh- La verdad no, esa historia tiene mas años que yo xD

Zuko- -.-U …

Iroh- … (su tono de voz volvio a ser serio) … el detalle es que años despues volvio a ser considerada parte del Reino Tierra, pero antes de que empezara la guerra, Markovia desaparecio junto con muchos reinos, tribus y civilizaciones del Reino Tierra.

Zuko- ¿Pero como sabes que seria markoviana? ¿Qué detalles los identificaban como markovianos?

Iroh- A pues los markovianos fueron los verdaderos y primeros maestros tierra, aunque ya se practicaba la tierra control, ellos fueron los primeros en controlar la arena, la tierra y por ultimos las rocas, que ese es el proceso que pasa una roca para volverse en eso, en una roca; mientras que en otras partes del Reino Tierra solo controlaban tierra y rocas.

El detalle mas importante que hace a Markovia tan especial es que el primer Avatar de Tierra que existió fue de Markovia, entonces en Markovia era el unico lugar donde estaba el templo de tierra, y no santuarios como actualmente hay. Se decia que parte del espiritu de ese Avatar se quedo en todo el reino … en toda la ciudad de Markovia, por eso a los maestros tierra les brillaban los ojos y el cuerpo …

Pero insisto, no quedo rastro Markovia ni algun legado de su civilización.

Zuko- ¿Estas completamente seguro?

Iroh- Si, por supuesto … si Markovia todavía existeria, la nación del fuego estaria preocupada de ocupar Ba Sing Se y Markovia

Zuko- Ya veo …

Iroh- Supongo que fue un sueño o estabas muy cansado

Zuko- … tal ves …

Se quedaron callados un momento, despues Taina desperto y salio de la casa, como no los vio, empezo a gritar para ver si estaban cerca.

Taina- Señor Iroh!!! … ¿esta por aqui? … Zuko!!!

Cuando oyeron su voz, los dos se pusieron de pie.

Iroh- Buenos dias Taina

Taina- Buenos dias n.n … (vio a ambos) ¿ya desayunaron?

Iroh- No, tambien nos acabamos de levantar

Iroh se acerco a Taina y entraron a la casa, sacaron algo de comida para desayunar y volvieron a salir, se sentaron alrededor de la leña quemada de la fogata de la noche anterior.

Taina- ¿Dormiste aqui? (preguntandole a Zuko)

Zuko- Si

Taina- ¿Por qué? … bueno, hubiera sido mas comodo dormir adentro, calientito y comodo en tu bolsa de dormir

Zuko- … me quede dormido aquí afuera, la verdad me da igual

Terminaron de desayunar, nadie habia hablado durante el desayuno exepto por Taina que le habia hecho esa pregunta a Zuko.

Taina saco su mapa y se puso a analizarlo dentro de la casa, Iroh estaba afuera cepillando y dandole de comer al caballo avestruz.

Zuko- ¿Ya estas planeando asi donde ir?

Taina- ¬¬ (volteo a verlo) … algo asi …voy a decidir bien hacia donde ir, pero me quedare un par de dias mas para recuperarme al cien por ciento

Zuko se alejo y fue con su tio.

Taina- ¬¬ … me choca!!! 0 … ¿para que me rescato si le cae mal que me quede aqui? … ¬¬

Mientras tanto, Zuko hablaba con su tio.

Zuko- Quiero que ya se vaya …

Iroh- Zuko!!! No digas eso, todavía sigue algo herida, ademas no es una carga, al contrario, nos ha ayudado mucho

Zuko- Pero entiende!!! Es peligroso, puede descubrirnos!!!

Iroh- Nos descubrira si sigues de paranoico y si usas tu fuego control … de ahí en fuera, todos estamos sanos y salvos aquí, ademas el pueblo mas cercano queda a un par de kilómetros de aquí, yo no se cual es tu paranoia

En eso salio Taina de la casa, traia puestos unos guantes.

Iroh- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Taina- Voy a entrenar

Iroh- ¿Estas segura?

Taina- Si n.n, estos vendajes que me puso me han ayudado mucho, ya casi no me duele cuando me muevo

Iroh- Que bueno n.n, la verdad tuviste suerte de haber sobrevivido al ataque de un relampago

Taina- Trueno, rayo, relámpago … lo que haya sido, ustedes fueron los que me salvaron

Iroh- n.n en realidad fue mi sobrino, si el no te hubiera encontrado tal vez no estarias aquí

Taina volteo a ver a Zuko pero el se volteo para esquivar la mirada.

Iroh- n.n ire a preparar algo de té (se metio a la casa, dejandolos solos)

Taina- Bien … a entrenar

Tomo su postura y trato de alzar una gran roca, pero no pudo, aunque ya estaba algo recuperada, era mucho peso para un inicio.

Taina- Auch!!!

Zuko- (cepillando al caballo avestruz) ¿Estas bien?

Taina solo le dio la espalda y no respondio.

Zuko- Esta bien, como quieras … solo ten cuidado, todavía no puedes empezar a mover cosas grandes o pesadas

Iba a entrar a la casa cuando Taina lo detuvo.

Taina- Quien te entiende!!! 0 primero me rescatas, luego quieres que me vaya de aquí y ahora, otra ves tratas de que este bien!!!

Zuko volteo a verla, despues se acerco y se paro frente a ella.

Taina- o.OU … (en su mente) Oh-oh …

Zuko- ¿Quieres un compañero para entrenar?

Taina- Am … si?

Zuko dio media vuelta y entro a la casa, despues salio.

Zuko- Espera aquí, no tardo

Se fue corriendo al arbol donde escondia sus cosas del Espiritu Azul, saco sus espadas y se volvio a acercar.

Taina- o.O … ¿Por qué haces esto? (estaba muy confundida por su actitud)

Zuko- Confio en que realmente seas tan confiable como dice mi tio

Taina- … bueno

Zuko- Empecemos

Taina- … pero, yo no tengo arma

Zuko- Tu arma es tu poder, tierra control

Taina- (sonrio retándolo y dio un paso hacia atras) Tienes razón

Cada quien dio una pequeña reverencia hacia el otro y empezaron a entrenar. Zuko uso su espada doble, hizo unos cuantos movimientos y despues ataco, Taina salto y levanto unas cuantas rocas pequeñas para que tropezara pero el las salto, asi siguieron un rato.

Iroh- Tienes que usar tu tierra control como ataque y defensa, no solo como defensa

Taina- ¿Pero como? … todavía no puedo mover cosas muy grandes

Iroh- Mmm … no soy maestro tierra exactamente, pero … (se acerco a Taina y le dijo algo al oido)

Taina- Pero no funcionara

Iroh- Es simple, creeme

Taina- Esta bien

Iroh- (dio unos pasos hacia atras) Comienzen!!!

Zuko volvio a hacer lo mismo, primero hizo unos cuantos movimientos con la espada y despues ataco, Taina salto y afortunadamente pudo hacer una columna de tierra, despues bajo y esquivo los ataques de Zuko.

Zuko- (atacando con la espada) Vamos, no puedes hacer lo mismo todo el dia, que aburrido

Taina- Esta bien (despues hizo un ademan con la mano, queriendole decir que atacara)

Eso fue lo que hizo Zuko, se acerco y cuando el se acercaba, Taina hizo un movimiento con los brazos, saco detrás de el como una especie de serpiente de arena que jalo el pie de zuko y lo derribo, despues Taina se acerco y con esa misma "serpiente" lo ato.

Taina- ¿Contento?

Zuko se quedo callado, resignado y algo enojado.

Iroh- n.n buena pelea

Taina- Wow gracias!!! No sabia que fuera maestro tierra

Iroh- No lo soy, aprendi esa tecnica de los maestros agua, es una especie de version del "latigo de agua"

Taina- (sorprendida) Oh …

Zuko- … -.- desatame

Taina- Oh, cierto n.n

Tomo una postura y esa tierra que tenia atrapada a Zuko la convirtió fácilmente en arena.

Zuko- (se puso de pie) Gracias

Taina- De nada n.n

Siguieron entrenando y Iroh los observaba, a veces Iroh peleaba contra Zuko o contra Taina; tomaron un pequeño descanso para tomar té, mas bien para que Iroh y Taina tomaran té porque Zuko no quizo, antes de seguir entrenando Iroh se quito sus vendajes y siguieron entrenando y se les fue la tarde, cuando anocheció, comieron a la luz de la fogata.

Taina- Vaya, hace mucho que no entrenaba tanto n.n

Iroh- Yo hace mucho que no me movia tanto … xD

Taina- xD

Zuko- -.-U

Iroh- Eres buena contrincante, supongo que has de ser mejor cuando puedas usar mejor tus poderes

Taina- Muchas gracias n.n, ustedes tambien son buenos peleando, serian mas fuerte si tuvieran una clase de poder como de tierra o agua o algo asi

Iroh y Zuko se voltearon a ver pero de ahí no paso. Despues de un rato terminaron de comer.

Iroh- (boztezo) … todavía es temprano pero aun asi voy a dormir

Taina- Que pase buena noche

Iroh- Gracias n.n … (se puso de pie y entro a la casa)

Taina- Tu tio es parece ser un gran luchador, supongo que todo lo que sabes se lo debes a el

Zuko- … si … (se quedo mirando al fuego)

Hubo un pequeño silencio …

Taina- ¿Vas a dormir hoy aquí otra ves?

Zuko- (sin quitar su mirada del fuego) No, creo que hoy no … pero me quedare aquí otro rato

Taina- Am … ¿puedo?

Zuko- Si … puedes quedarte

Taina- Gracias …

Los dos se quedaron callados y sentados junto a la fogata durante un rato …

Taina- (viendo la fogata) (en su mente) ¿Por qué sera tan callado? ¿Sera que le recuerda cuando …? … nisiquiera se como la obtuvo n.nU (se referia a como obtuvo su cicatriz) Ire por un algo de leña (se puso de pie, fue a la casa, entro con cuidado para no despertar al señor Iroh y regreso)

Taina- Toma (le dio una cobija a Zuko) n.nU es por si te pasa lo mismo que ayer

Zuko- Gracias

Taina- (se sento) Am … te puedo hacer una pregunta

Zuko solo la volteo a ver y con la cabeza le dijo que si.

Taina- (en su mente) o.o dijo que si, n.n … pero … tengo tantas preguntas … n.nU ¿Cuál hare primero?

Se quedo callada y viendo hacia el cielo tratando de pensar en cual seria le primera pregunta que le haria.

Zuko- … ¿Por qué solo trajiste una cobija para mi?

Taina- Eh? (estaba tan encerrada formulando una pregunta para Zuko que no lo escucho) ah lo siento es que … la verdad tengo tantas preguntas que no se que preguntar

Zuko- … si, eso supuse, todo el mundo las tiene cuando me ve por primera ves … pero todavía no contestas mi pregunta

Taina- Am … n.nU ¿Qué me preguntaste?

Zuko- Te pregunte que porque solo trajiste una cobija para mi

Taina- Ah! porque yo alrato me meto a la casa a dormir y a lo mejor tu te quedas aquí dormido

Hubo de nuevo un ligero silencio.

Taina- … ¿Qué fue lo que pensaste de mi la primera ves que me viste? … me refiero a cuando me encontraste ahí desmayada

Zuko- … no lo se … solo te vi y una parte de mi quizo ayudarte … y lo hize

Taina- Pues creo que le debo repetir a esa parte "gracias" n.n

Zuko- Ya te dije que no fue nada, ademas al que debes agradecer es a mi tio, el fue en de verdad te cuido y curo

Taina- Pues tambien ya le di muchas veces las gracias … pero ¿a que te refieres a una parte de mi?

Zuko- Pues … a una parte de mi … es todo

Taina- ¿Te refieres a tu cicatriz?

Zuko se le quedo viendo.

Taina- (en su mente) . no debi haberle preguntado eso!!!

Zuko- … si (de nuevo se quedo viendo el fuego)

Taina- … ¿Te la hizo un maestro fuego, verdad?

Zuko- … si … (susurro) … algo asi … (de nuevo vio el fuego)

Taina- 0 como los odio!!! Lo unico que saben es destruir y matar y …

Zuko la vio detenidamente, serio.

Taina- n.nU lo siento pero … ¬¬ odio a los maestro fuego, bueno, de echo creo que todo el mundo odia a los maestros fuego … han hecho tantas cosas que … . 

Zuko- Lo se, pero creo que no deberias de generalizar … (volteo a ver la casa) (lo decia por su tio, y aunque no lo queria admitir, tambien lo decia por el) … ¿a ti que te hicieron?

Taina- (se acomodo para sentarse de manera distinta y abrazo sus rodillas) … mataron a mi padre

Zuko- … te entiendo … ellos … ellos me quitaron a mi madre

Taina- o.o (lo volteo a ver, solo se quedo callada) … u.u

El viento soplo una brisa fuerte … casi se apaga la fogata.

Zuko- Toma (se puso de pie y le dio la cobija) empieza a hacer frio

Taina- No no no!!! quedatela tu, ademas es la unica que queda

Zuko- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Pues una la tiene tu tio y la otra creo que se la puso al caballo avestruz o ha de estar por ahí.

Zuko- ¿Entonces esta de quien es?

Taina- Mia … por desgrcia solo se me ocurrio traer una n.nU

Zuko- Con mas razon, quedatela tu (seguia de pie, con el brazo extendido dandole la cobija)

Taina- Ya te dije que no!!! 0 … ya se!!! Sientate

Zuko- ¿Qué?

Taina- Sientate!!!

Zuko- ¬¬ (se sento)

Taina se puso de pie y se sento junto a Zuko, de lado derecho de Zuko para ser exactos; le quito la cobija, se puso la mitad y la otra mitad se la puso a Zuko.

Taina- n.nU espero que no te moleste

Zuko no dijo nada.

Taina ya no sabia que mas preguntarle o con que seguir la platica. Se quedaron asi un buen rato, sentados juntos … Zuko observaba el fuego y Taina las estrellas, tal vez era algo aburrido pero a Taina le parecio hermoso ver las estrellas, hace mucho que no se quedaba tanto tiempo observandolas.

Cuando reacciono de que estaba junto a Zuko, lo volteo a ver … como estaba de su lado derecho, vio una mitad de Zuko, un perfil de Zuko … su lado sencillo y noble … su lado donde no tenia esa cicatriz que tanto lo marcaba y el se automarcaba.

Vio al chico como nunca lo habia visto, un chico serio … tal vez triste, dolido y temeroso por un pasado que ella no conocia … lo vio detenidamente, vio como sus ojos color miel no se quitaban del fuego … ¿Por qué observaria tanto el fuego? ¿Por qué lo veia con tanto … dolor? (o tal vez nostalgia) … su mirada era dificl de descifrar …

Cuando Zuko se dio cuenta que Taina lo observaba, la volteo a ver pero ella rapidamente esquivo la mirada.

Zuko- ¿Qué me veias?

Taina- (volteo a verlo) … nada o///o

Zuko se quedo callado, despues se puso de pie.

Taina- Espera!!! ¿A dónde vas?

Zuko- Creo que sera mejor dormir adentro … buenas noches

Taina- (susurro) … buenas noches

Zuko entro a la casa.

Taina- (acomodandose mejor la cobija) … creo que yo dormire mejor aquí afuera … solo por hoy

Trato de levantar unas rocas para usarlas como cama y esta ves si pudo … se acomodo y rapidamente quedo dormida.

…

Zuko- (en la casa, acostado en su bolsa de dormir) (en su mente) ¿Por qué me importa tanto que esa chica este aya afuera? … (recordo cuando la encontro desmayada) … recibir un trueno y recuperarse rapidamente solo lo pueden hacer pocos … pero a mi que me importa esa chica, no es nada mia, ademas es un peligro si nos descubre (volteo a ver a su tio que estab felizmente dormido) … yo no se como le pudo tener tanto cariño y confianza tan rapido …

Se quedo mirando el techo, sin poder conciliar el sueño … despues se levanto y salio. Vio que Taina ya estaba dormida sobre unas rocas y bien cobijada.

Soplo el viento.

Zuko- … si se queda aquí se va a resfriar …

Dio media vuelta y estuvo a punto de volver a entrar a la casa, pero volteo a verla … la vio fija y detenidamente … despues sin que el se diera cuenta, sus pies ya estaban yendo hacia ella, se sento junto a ella … se sento y acomodo y se quedo dormido.


	5. El Avatar y sus amigos

Taina- (levantándose y estirándose) … Aaah … dormi un poco incomoda n.nU

Y si, habia sido una mala elección dormir entre rocas cuando su cuerpo todavía no estaba cien por ciento recuperado. Se sento y vio a Zuko que estaba ahí, casi acostado junto a ella, dormido sentado.

Taina- o.o ¿Qué hace aqui?

Inmediatamente se puso de pie y penso en despertarlo … pero no lo hizo, solo le puso la cobija.

Taina- (observandolo) Chicos … son tan extraños …

En eso cuando se puso de pie para entrar a la casa, Zuko desperto.

Zuko- Buenos dias

Taina- Buenos dias

Zuko- ¿Por qué dormiste aqui?

Taina- ¿Por qué tu dormiste aqui?

Zuko- o.o … pues … am … (no supo que contestar y esquivo la mirada de Taina)

Taina- (se puso algo roja) … yo dormi aquí, pero no se, simplemente me quede dormida aqui y punto … (se quedo callada un momento) ¿quieres algo de desayunar?

Zuko- Gracias, pero prefiero esperar a mi tio

Taina- ¿Todavía no despierta?

Zuko no contesto, por instinto los dos se acercaron a la casa y vieron que Iroh esta dormido, asi que decidieron alejarse

Taina- ¿Qué hacemos?

Zuko- No lo se …

Taina- Mmm … ¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta por el bosque?

Zuko- No

Taina- Vamos!!! … es muy aburrido estar aquí si tu tio no esta despierto

Zuko- No, no me pienso mover de aquí

Taina- ¬¬ esta bien, como quieras …

Dio media vuelta y empezo a caminar rumbo al bosque, que de echo empezaba a unos metros detrás de la casa.

Zuko- Espera!!! No puedes ir asi

Taina- (seguia caminando) ¿Por qué no? … ademas tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer (entro al bosque)

Zuko- ¬¬ que terca … (decidio seguirla)

Taina caminaba por el nosque y vio que detrás de ella venia Zuko.

Taina- ¿No que no querias venir?

Zuko- Sigues herida, no puedes andar sola por ahí asi

Taina- (estiro sus brazos) mirame!!! Es justamente lo que hago, ya me siento mejor gracias a los cuidados de tu tio y mis poderes estan regresando como antes

Zuko- No puedo dejarte irte

Taina- ¿Por qué no?

Zuko- ¬¬ porque no

Taina- ¿Sera porque no quieres que me pase algo malo?

Zuko- ¬¬ simplemente no quiero que mi tio se preocupe por ti

Taina- … ¿Por qué no hacemos esto? Regresamos a la casa, le dejamos un mensaje a tu tio y me acompañas a dar un paseo

Zuko- ¬¬ no

Taina- Que pena, ya decidi por ti (lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo) (regresaron a la casa)

Zuko- Ves, es mejor estar aquí

Taina- Tal vez pero es mas aburrido, y todavía tu tio no despierta … asi que haremos lo que yo digo

Se paro en la puerta de la casa, mirando hacia fuera de ésta, empezo a mover sus manos y sus dedos y empezo a escrbir un mensaje en la tierra: _"Fuimos a dar un paseo por el bosque, prometemos no volver"_.

Taina- Bien, vamonos n.n

Zuko- ¬¬ no voy a ir a ningun lado y tu no vas a ir a ningun lado

Taina- ¬¬ bien … suponiendo que nos quedaramos aquí, ¿Qué harias?

Zuko- No lo se … simplemente quedarme aquí

Taina- No, respuesta incorrecta, vamonos

Zuko- ¬¬ obligame

Taina- … bueno …

Taina volvio a caminar hacia el bosque; cuando ya estaba adentro, dio media vuelta e hizo unos movimientos con sus brazos y manos, entonces donde Zuko estaba parado se empezo a mover hacia donde estaba ella.

Zuko- o.o que demonios estas haciendo!!!

Taina- (con los brazos extendidos moviendo sus manos) Se llama tierra control

Zuko- ¬¬ esta bien, vamos

Taina- n.n (detuvo su movimiento)

Los dos se adentraron en el bosque.

Zuko- ¬¬ no nos vamos a alejar, ¿esta bien?

Taina- Eres un miedoso, pero esta bien … si esa es la unica manera de que vengas …

Zuko- ¬¬ … no es miedo, es ser precavido … creeme, he estado en lugares mas peligrosos (en su mente (ademas si alguien del pueblo cercano nos ve …))

Taina- Mmm … no te creo x3

Zuko- No me creas, no me importa

Siguieron caminando, habia momentos en donde se quedaban callados y se volteaban a ver, despues Taina rompia el silencio.

Taina- ¿Por qué no querias venir?

Zuko- Porque no queria

Taina- ¬¬ si, pero porque, tiene que haber una razon y/o circunstancia?

Zuko- Porque no y punto

Taina- ¬¬ … eso no es una respuesta

Zuko- Sabes que, eres como mi hermana pero mas fastidiosa, nunca dejas de hacer preguntas

Taina- o.o … bien!!! ¬¬ si eso es lo que piensas de mi yo no se porque te preocupas tanto por mi … 0 

Se enfado tanto que inconcientemente alzo una pared de cuatro metros de largo y varios metros de ancho.

Taina- (de un lado de la pared) ¬¬ es un tonto, orgulloso, presumido raro … (empezo a caminar)

Zuko- (del otro lado de la pared) ¬¬ bien que se pierda ella sola … (decidio regresar a la casa)

Taina iba por su cuenta, adentrandose mas y mas al bosque y Zuko iba de regreso a casa; mientras tanto, Iroh ya habia despertado y habia leido el mensaje en la tierra.

Iroh- n.n que bueno que ya se esten llevando un poco mejor … pero me parece extraño que Zuko haya aceptado …

Decidio seguir pensando en lo ultimo que habia dicho tomando una taza de té asi que fue a preparase una. Cuando termino su taza, decidio entrenar el solo, queria probarse a si mismo y ver que tal iba su brazo herido.

Mientras tanto, Zuko seguia caminando pero hubo un momento en el que ya no sabia hacia donde ir … se habia perdido.

Zuko- ¬¬ genial … no pense que nos hubieramos adentrado tanto en el bosque

Zuko siguió caminando y escucho ruidos … tomo postura para pelear.

Zuko- ¿Quién esta ahi? …

Alguien salto desde un arbol y cayo enfrente de el.

???- Vaya … hace mucho que no te veia Zuko … Azula nos habia dicho que te habia visto pero no le creimos

Zuko- ¿Qué haces aqui? (seguia con su postura para pelear)

???- Tranquilo n.nU no quiero pelear

Zuko- Siendo amiga de mi hermana es difícil confiar en ti Ty Lee

Ty Lee- n.nU no digas eso, mejor dime como estas, sigues viajando por ahí como fugitivo con tu tio?

Zuko- Eso a ti no te incumbe (lanzo un puñetazo con fuego)

Ty Lee- (dio una marometa hacia atrás, esquivando el fuego) que agresivo eres … solo queria platicar pero ya que insistes …

Salto hasta la rama de un arbol y despues se lanzo hacia el, Zuko la esquivo y empezaron a pelear; pero cuando Zuko estuvo solo un segundo despistado, Ty Lee lo golpeo en unas partes especificas del cuerpo (las puertas de los chacras) y perdio su movilidad y por consiguiente sus poderes de fuego control … se quedo tirado en el suelo.

Ty Lee- Azula se va a poner muy feliz de verte n.n … pero sobre todo Mai jiji …

Antes de que diera media vuelta, una roca la ataco por atrás y la tiro, era Taina.

Taina- Alejate de el!!!

Ty Lee- o.O ¿Quién eres tu?

Taina- (alzando sus brazos, levantando unas rocas) eso a ti no te incumbe!!! (se las lanzo)

Ty Lee salto y las esquivo, despues se acerco a Zuko y se agacho.

Ty Lee- ¿Cómo se llama tu novia Zuko?

Zuko- No es mi novia ¬¬

Taina- 0 no soy su novia

Empezo una y otra ves a alzar sus brazos hasta que un tubo de tierra capturo a Ty Lee.

Ty Lee- . no puedo salir de aquí

Taina- (acercandose a ella) lo se

Ty Lee- Zuko dile a tu novia que me libere!!! 0 

Zuko- No es mi novia!!! 0 

Taina- No soy su novia!!! 0 

Taina se acerco a Zuko.

Taina- (agachandose) ¿Estas bien?

Zuko- No, no me puedo mover

Taina- Mmm … (donde Zuko estaba tirado, alzo una roca y con sus manos y brazos la dirigia) (empezo a caminar)

Ty Lee- Esperen … no se vayan … sáquenme de aquí!!! …

Despues de un rato, Taina llego a la casa con una roca flotante en donde cargaba a Zuko.

Iroh- ¿Qué paso!?

Taina- Una chica lo ataco en el bosque (bajo la roca y la dejo técnicamente enfrente de Iroh) … jeje … (se acerco a Zuko) (susurro) te gano una chica

Zuko- ¬¬ …

Iroh- Oh!!! no … Taina, puedes traerme algo de agua y pomada

Taina- n.n claro (fue a la casa)

Iroh- (acercandose a zuko) ¿Quién te ataco?

Zuko- Tio, tenemos que irnos de aquí lo mas rapido posible

Iroh- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Zuko- Ty Lee me encontro en el bosque, eso quiere decir

Iroh- (lo interrumpio) … que Azula esta cerca

Zuko- Si … sabes lo que pasaria si mi hermana nos encuentra?

Iroh- … lo se …

Zuko- … aunque por otra parte estaria bien, asi podria enfrentarla

Iroh- Estas loco!!! Si no pudiste con Ty Lee, menos con Azula

Zuko- ¬¬ gracias por el apoyo

Iroh- n.nU lo siento, pero digo la verdad

Taina- (volviendo con las cosas) Listo, tome

Iroh- Gracias (empezo a ponerle a Zuko la pomada en todo el cuerpo) Ty Lee suele algunas puertas del chacra para bloquear los poderes de su contrincante … esto servira, pero recuperaras tu movilidad en un par de minutos

Zuko- Gracias tio

Taina- o.O ustedes conocen a esa chica?

Iroh y Zuko se quedaron callados.

Taina- ¿Conoces a la chica que te ataco?

Zuko- Si … (se puso de pie, ya habia recuperado la movilidad y sus poderes)

Taina- Wow (decidio cambiar el tema) n.n que rapido te recuperaste … es bueno que tu tio sea doctor

Iroh- n.nU no soy doctor, solo se los primeros auxilios y algo mas

Zuko- Tenemos que irnos de aqui

Iroh- Cierto …

Taina se puso cabizbaja, por una parte sabia que se tenia que separar de esas dos personas que le salvaron la vida, pero por otra, sabia que debia continuar su busqueda.

Iroh- Si quieres puedes continuar con nosotros

Taina- (susurrando) … ¿Qué? … a no n.nU creo que cada quien debe tomar su camino

Zuko- Esta bien … ¿segura que ya puedes seguir sola?

Taina- Si, tu mismo acabas de ver que ya se me defender sola

Zuko- ¬¬

Iroh- Bien voy por nuestras cosas, Zuko alista al cabello avestruz

Zuko- Si tio

Iroh y Taina entraron por ultima ves a la casa, cada quien por sus cosas.

Taina- (ya con su mochila al hombro, ella y Iroh salian de la casa; Zuko estaba alistando al cabello avestruz a solo unos pasos) bueno … gracias por todo, si no hubiera sido por ustedes, yo ya estaria en el mundo de los espíritus n.nU

Iroh- n.n no fue nada, fue bueno conocer a una chica tan amigable como tu; y aunque yo ayude a que te recuperaras, al que debes agradecer es a mi sobrino, si el no te hubiera encontrado, no te hubiera podido ayudar.

Taina volteo a ver a Zuko, sus miradas se cruzaron y los dos sonrieron ligeramente.

Iroh- n.n (se alejo)

Taina- (acercandose a Zuko) … gracias por todo, enserio y … perdon si te llegue a molestar pero bueno … tu tambien me provocaste n.nU … pero aun asi perdon y gracias

Zuko- (al principio no supo que contestar) … no te preocupes … y no fue nada, creo que … que hize lo correcto

Taina sonrio y lo vio a los ojos, el le contesto con una dulce sonrisa.

Zuko- ¿Nos vamos tio?

Iroh- Claro (ambos subieron al cabello avestruz) ¿hacia donde te dirigirás?

Taina- … creo que a Ba Sing Se

Iroh- Ah! … (suspiro) Ba Sing Se …

Taina- ¿Usted ha estado alguna ves ahi?

Iroh- … una ves … pero ya tiene mucho tiempo

Taina- Ya veo … ¿y ustedes a donde iran?

Los dos se voltearon a ver.

Iroh- A donde nos lleve el viento

Taina- o.O, eso suena muy arriesgado

Iroh- n.n lo sabemos pero es lo mejor

Taina- mmm … como quieran

Iroh- (Zuko tiro de las correas del cabello avestruz y éste empezo a correr) adios Taina!!! Cuidate!!!

Taina- (despidiendose) gracias a ustedes, cuidense!!!

Solo los vio alejarse por el horizonte color café (obvio no se fueron por el bosque, era peligroso).

Taina- Bien … sera mejor que yo tambien ya siga mi camino (levanto una roca y empezo a volar)

Mientras tanto en el bosque, Ty Lee seguia capturada y seguia intentado safarse del tubo de tierra que la capturaba.

Ty Lee- 0 auxilio!!! Chicas ayudenme!!!

En eso escucho pasos, eran del rinoceronte de Mai.

Mai- Ty Lee? ¿Qué haces ahí? (se bajo de su rinoceronte) Azula me mando a buscarte para seguir nuestro viaje.

Ty Lee- Sacame de aquí Mai!!! 0 

Mai- ¬¬

Saco unos cuchillos y los lanzo hacia la roca, esta se rompio inmediatamente y Ty Lee quedo liberada.

Ty Lee- o.o ¿De que estan hechas esas cosas?

Mai- ¬¬ solo sube y vamonos

Las dos subieron y se dirigian con Azula; Mai iba adelante del rinoceronte y Ty Lee atrás.

Ty Lee- Adivina a quien me encontre

Mai- Mas bien deberias decirte quien te capturo a ahí

Ty Lee- No Mai!!! Contesta mi pregunta

Mai- No se … ¬¬ ¿encontraste al avatar y a sus amigos?

Ty Lee- No, alguien de mayor interes para ti

Mai- ¿A si? … ¿a quien?

Ty Lee- A tu querido Zuko

Mai- o///o … ¿y? Azula dijo que lo habia visto cuando encontro la otra ves al avatar

Ty Lee- ¬¬ mmm … pero esta ves estaba solo … bueno ni tanto

Mai- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Ty Lee- Pues, ya lo habia dejado sin sus poderes cuando llego una chica a defenderlo

Mai- ¿Y?

Ty Lee- Vamos Mai!!! Admite que te gusta Zuko

Mai- ¬///¬ no me gusta

Ty Lee- Desde que eramos chicas y tengo memoria, a ti te ha gustado a Zuko y creo que viceversa

Mai- ¬¬ eso no es cierto, ahora deja de parlotear y dejame guiar bien a esta cosa, que Azula nos ha de estar esperando …

Mientras tanto, Taina volaba a toda velocidad rumbo a Ba Sing Se, tardo un par de dias ya que hizo parada en un par de pueblos casi inahbitados para ver si ahí estaba Tara, ademas todavía no se recuperaba al cien por ciento, solo rara ves le dolia su cuerpo cuando hacian tierra control; llego al atardecer al Oasis del gorrion mistico (o, la salida del desierto Wong.)

Taina- Vaya … llegue rapido

Iba a entrar al bar pero en eso vio a unos chicos junto con los areneros, reconocio a dos, un chico y una chica que iban vestidos de azul, penso que los chicos estaban en problemas … esa era la fama de algunos areneros, causar problemas.

Taina- (acercandose) ¿Qué pasa?

Arenero Joven- (El que robo a Appa) ¿Quién eres tu?

Taina- Am am … ¬¬ ¿Qué no me reconocen?

Arenero padre- (el padre del arenero joven) … ¿Qué hace usted por aqui?

Taina- Pues n.nU … cosas

Toph- ¿Te conocemos?

Taina- Am no, pero yo a ustedes dos si (señalo a Katara y Sokka)

Sokka- Eres la chica preguntona de Gaoling!!!

Taina- ¬¬

Katara- Hola de nuevo … n.nU y no, no pasa nada

Aang- (enojado) ¿Los conoces?

Taina- ¬¬ si … areneros de la tribu Homi, algunos suelen causar muchos problemas

Aang- ¬¬ si, lo sabemos

Arenero Joven- En serio lo siento!!! u.u no sabia que le bisonte fuera del Avatar

Taina- o.O Avatar?!?!

Aang se quedo cayado, enojado y triste.

Katara- n.nU gracias de todas maneras por sacarnos del desierto

Arenero padre- De nada … bien, vamonos!!!

Taina- Esperen!!! (se acerco al arenero padre) ¿puedo hablar con usted en privado?

Arenero padre- Por supuesto princesa n.n (se alejaron un poco)

Taina- Necesito que lleve un mensaje a Markovia, es muy importante, a mas tardar debo tener respuesta mañana

Arenero padre- Como usted quiera, lo que sea por una integrante de la familia real de Markovia

Taina- n.n gracias … solo que no le diga a nadie porfavor, es algo confidencial

Arenero padre- No se preocupe

Taina- n.nU no me llame de usted, se siente raro

Arenero- Como quieras … y ¿Cuál es el mensaje?

Taina- Oh cierto! n.nU

Puso su mochila en el piso, saco un pergamino, una pluma y un bote de tinta y escribio lo siguiente:

_Querido hermano:_

_Ya recorri Omashu, Gaoling y las tribus que están alrededor de las ciudades y no he encontrado a Tara, pienso ir a Ba Sing Se y despues a las islas Kyoshi … no te preocupes, estoy bien y perdón por apenas enviarte un mensaje._

_Por el momento esto en el oasis del gorrión, en la entrada del desierto, me ire cuando reciba tu respuesta._

_Adios, cuidate mucho y ojala que todo este muy bien en Markovia_

_Atte: Taina_

Taina- Tome (le dio el pergamino), muchas gracias y perdon por esto n.nU

Arenero padre- No te preocupe, entre tribus y Markovia nos debemos apoyar; ademas, le debemos el favor de por vida a tu padre

Taina- … (se quedo callada un momento) … n.n gracias

El arenero hizo una reverencia, llamo a los demas areneros y se fueron.

Taina se acerco a los chicos.

Katara- ¿Conoces a esos areneros?

Taina- Pues si y no n.nU … (volteo a ver Aang detenidamente) … tu … tu realmente eres el Avatar?

Aang- … si

Taina- Wow!!! No lo puedo creer esque … (no tenia palabras, estaba sorprendida!) pense que, que solo era un mito

Sokka- Hey? ¿Qué no sabes nada de lo que pasa en los ultimos meses?

Taina- Am … no n.nU

Toph- ¬¬ (golpeo a Sokka) yo tampoco se

Sokka- Lo siento Toph n.nU … bien, este chico! (señalo a Aang) es el Avatar, la salvacion del mundo entero, viaja por el mundo y con mi ayuda

Katara- (lo interrumpio) cof cof ¬¬ …

Sokka- A bueno, nuestra ayuda … ha ayudado a varias personas por el mundo, y! hace un mes o un poco mas, derroto a el solo a toda una flota de barcos de la Nación del Fuego en el polo norte

Taina- o.o enserio

Katara- Si n.n

Toph- Wow, yo no sabia eso pies delgados

Taina- Pies delgados? …

Katara- n.nU larga historia … ¿tu quien eres?

Taina- Yo? … am … yo, yo busco a mi prima por el Reino Tierra

Katara- Y como te llamas?

Taina- Me llamo Taina … ¿y ustedes?

Katara- Yo me llamo Katara, el es mi hermano Sokka, Toph y el es el Avatar, Aang

Taina- Wow … ¿ustedes son los amigos del Avatar?

Katara- Si n.nU

Sokka- Yo no diria amigos, diria compañeros, guias …

Katara- ¬¬ …

Sokka- n.nU bueno si, amigos

Aang- … son como mi familia … (abrio su planeador y se fue volando al desierto)

Katara- Aang espera!!! … u.u

Sokka- Dejalo …

Taina- Am … ¿Qué le pasa?

Katara- Larga historia

Sokka- Si, ademas eso a ti no te incumbe ¿Cómo sabremos que eres de confianza?

Taina- ¬¬ … ¿el avatar es el unico que controla mas de un elemento al mismo tiempo, verdad?

Sokka- Pues … si, todo el mundo sabe eso

Taina- A bueno

Se acerco a Sokka, puso un pie delante del otro, estiro sus brazos y giro sus muñecas, y la arena empezo a cubrir a Sokka.

Sokka- Ah! … detente!!!

Taina- Arena control, ¿con eso te basta y te sobra para confiar?

Sokka- Si!

Taina detuvo el ataque y la arena volvio al suelo.

Katara- Bien, sera mejor buscar un lugar para descansar, ya esta oscureciendo

Taina- Am … nos es por ser intrometida pero a un par de kilómetros hay una pequeña villa del desierto

Sokka- T.T no, ya no queremos estar mas en el desierto

Katara- Si, acabamos de salir de el, si no hubiera sido por los areneros, seguiríamos ahí

Taina- No, no es en el desierto n.nU, es cerca de aquí, al norte

Sokka- ¿Rumbo a Ba Sing Se?

Taina- Pues … si, es cerca de Ba Sing Se … no habia notado eso n.nU xD … ¿vienen?

Sokka- No podemos

Katara- Falta Aang

Taina- si quieren yo puedo ir por el

Katara- ¿Enserio?

Taina- n.n si, conozco el desierto

Katara- ¿A poco eres de por aqui?

Taina- n.nU ah … pues, si algo asi … bueno, voy por el (se fue corriendo)

Sokka- Que chica tan rara … ¿sera seguro confiar en ella?

Toph- En la arena no puedo sentir muy bien las vibraciones de los demas pero por lo que alcanze a notar, es de confiar

Katara- Si, ha de ser de fiar, ademas ¿Qué maestro tierra seria aliado de la nacion del fuego?

Toph- ¿Y donde los esperamos?

Katara- ¿Por qué no en el bar? … si realmente conoce el desierto traera a Aang rapido, ademas no creo que haya ido tan lejos

((( --- )))

Zuko y Iroh iban rumbo al muelle, para abordar un barco e ir hacia Ba Sing Se.

(Hay que recordar que ya habian pasado unos dias, ellos habian sido atacados por el coronel Monkey, el profesor de Toph y su ayudante, habian pasado por el oasis y habia encontrado ayuda en el clib secreto del loto blanco; tambien en esos dias Taina habia viajado rumbo a Ba Sing Se visitando pueblos en el camino; y Aang y sus amigos habian tenido la aventura en el desierto.)

Zuko- ¿Estas seguro que iremos a Ba Sing Se tio?

Iroh- Si Zuko, es lo mejor

Zuko- ¬¬

Iroh- ¬¬ si tienes una mejor idea, dimela

Zuko- La verdad no … aunque insistio que es una idea tonta y arriesgada (volteo a verlo rapidamente) que bueno que ya estas bien del brazo

Iroh- Lo se n.n … espero que Taina tambien lo este

Zuko- Esa chica fue una perdida de tiempo

Iroh- No digas eso!!! si no la hubieras rescatado, no habrias ido hoy al bosque y por lo tanto no hubieramos sabido que Azula estaba cerca.

Zuko- … tal ves … o talves Ty Lee no nos hubiera visto y seguiríamos sanos y salvos

Iroh- Oh talves a estas alturas ya seriamos rehenes de Azula …

Zuko- ¬¬ …

Iroh- Creeme Zuko, esto es lo mejor, ayudaste a una chica que estaba en peligro, encontramos algo de ayuda y ahora vamos rumbo al muelle para ir a Ba Sing Se. (volteo a ver el cielo, ya habia salido la luna pero aun habia algo de luz) sera mejor buscar para dormir.

Zuko- ¿Crees poder caminar un poco mas? Yo no estoy cansado

Iroh- No, no lo estoy n.n, pero como quieras, caminemos otro poco y busquemos un buen lugar para dormir.

No dijo nada y siguieron su camino, pero ahora Zuko se quedo pensando en la chica …

((( --- )))

Mientras tanto, Taina habia convertido un tanto de arena en una roca y volaba buscando al Avatar.

Taina- Wow … el avatar esta vivo!!! … vivo!!! … aunque … no creo que ese chico sea el Avatar, bueno, es un niño!!! Se supone que el avatar tiene que ser pues un adulto que sepa controlar los elementos, ademas, ¿Por qué esta rodeados de … ? bueno, nos son niños, excepto por la chica de vestido beige con verde

En eso vio a Aang volando en su planeador.

Taina- Ahí esta!!! (acelero un poco) Hey Avatar!!! Espera!!!

Aang oyo y aterrizo.

Aang- ¿Qué pasa?

Taina- Bueno … n.nU am … es de noche y tus amigos quieren descansar, así que me ofrecí a venir por ti, para que los alcanzaras y …

Vio en el rostro de Aang una mezcla de sentimientos: tristeza, confusión, frustración, enojo … asi que decidio dejar de hablar.

Taina- … sabes algo, no te conozco y con todo respeto dudo que seas el avatar n.nU pero … no entiendo porque estas asi

Aang- ¿Asi como?

Taina- Pues, como enojado desesperado y a la ves triste, no soy nadie para meterme pero … no deberoas estar asi

Aang- ¿Y porque no?

Taina- Pues … sabes que olvidalo n.nU no soy nadie para meterme en tu vida

Aang- No, enserio dime

Taina- Mmm … bueno, si realmente eres el avatar, debes de estar tranquilo, neutral … no puedes estar enojado, bueno si … pero … . sabes que, olvidalo, ya ni se lo que digo

Aang se quedo pensando un rato …

Aang- Tienes razon, varias personas dependen de mi, de hecho lo mas importante es llegar a Ba Sing Se para darle información muy importante al rey …

Taina- Ustedes van para Ba Sing Se!?!

Aang- Si, por?

Taina- (hizo una revernecia) Seria un honor si me dejaran acompañarlos, yo tambien voy para aya

Aang- Eres una refugiada o algo asi?

Taina- No, busco a alguien

Aang- (se puso cabizbajo) ¿tu a quien buscas?

Taina- ¿Por qué dijiste "tu"?

Aang- Porque … yo tambien busco a alguien, y tambien esta en Ba Sing Se

Taina- n.nU por lo menos tu si sabes donde esta exactamente ese alguien que buscas … -.- yo no (volteo a ver el cielo) ya es tarde … bueno, ya te di el mensaje ¿vienes?

Aang volteo a ver el desierto y despues sus pies, acepto y regresaron, cada quien como hadia llegado a ese lugar.

Katara- (saliendo del bar) Aang!!!

Aang aterrizo y Katara se acerco a abrazarlo, pero el no se emociono por el abrazo o algo por el estilo.

Katara- n.n gracias por traerlo de vuelta

Taina- Denada (se dirigio hacia el bar)

Katara- Sera mejor ir a descansar

Aang- ¿Y donde?

Katara- Pues el dueño del bar nos rento un cuarto (en este instante Taina entro al bar, asi que escucho esto ultimo) pero tendremos que trabajar para pagarle

Los dos se metieron al bar, directo al cuarto que Katara habia dicho; Taina fue a buscar al dueño del bar que aun seguia sirviendo bebidas para los que todavía seguian ahí.

Señor de la barra- ¿Otra ves por aqui?

Taina- ¬¬ … oi que rentan cuartos ¿es cierto?

Señor de la barra- De echo solo uno y ya esta ocupado, a menos que quieras compartirlo

Taina- ((en su mente) … demonios, ya que …) Pues depende de quien sea con quien lo comparta … ¿Dónde esta el dueño?

Señor de la barra- so yo

Taina- o.o … n.nU a … bueno … entonces digame ¿con quien tendria que compartir el cuarto?

Señor de la barra- Hagamos un trato … ¿tienes con quien pagar?

Taina- Si

Señor de la barra- Enseñame

Taina- ¬¬ (saco de su mochila el dinero) solo quiero quedarme una noche

Señor de la barra- No importa, con una moneda de oro bastara

Taina- ¬¬ mas le vale que sea un cuarto decente

El señor de la barra (o el dueño) la llevo al cuarto, que de echo era un cuarto muy pequeño, algo sucio e iluminado por velas; los que ocupaban ya el cuarto eran Aang y sus amigos que ya estaban a punto de apagar las velas para dormir.

Toph- Alguien viene!!!

Todos dejaron de acomodar sus bolsas de dormir (que eran prestadas, porque sus cosas se quedaron en el lomo de Appa).

Señor de la barra- (abriendo la puerta, azotandola sin llamar antes) Ya no hay trato!!! Fuera de aquí!!!

Taina- Hey espere!!! ¿Por qué no me dijo que ellos eran los que estaban en el cuarto?

Señor de la barra- Nunca lo hiciste

Taina- Si lo hize!!! Y nunca me contesto ¬¬

Señor de la barra- Esta bien, como digas … salganse de aquí ¿Qué no oyeron? Ya no hay trato

Taina- Hey espere!!! No me importa compartir con ellos el cuarto

Sokka- ¬¬ pero a nosotros si, ya somos muchos aquí y este cuarto es muy chico

Taina- ¬¬

Señor de la barra- Eue bueno que les incomode, mejor para mi, ¡salganse! Ella si tiene con que pagar

Taina- Hey espere!!! ¿Nos puede dejar solo dos minutos a solas?

Señor de la barra- Que sea uno (azoto la puerta y espero afuera)

Sokka- Bien ¿Qué quieres?

Katara- Sokka!!! … perdona a mi hermano, es algo desconfiado

Taina- ¬¬ si ya lo note … bien les propongo algo, dejenme dormir aquí solo esta noche y pagare su parte por rentar el … (echo una vista rapida a todo el cuarto) … cuarto, si a esto se le puede llamar cuarto

Sokka- Tenemos que dialogarlo

Katara, Toph y Aang se acercaron a el y lo discutieron en voz baja.

Katara- Parece ser una maestra tierra viajera, no creo que tenga nada de malo

Toph- Si! ademas ella va a pagar, no veo nada de malo

Sokka- ¬¬ ¿Cómo pueden ser tan confiadas?

Aang- ¿Por qué desconfias tanto de ella?

Sokka- No lo se, hay algo en ella que no me gusta …

Aang- ¬¬ simplemente es una chica como nosotros, es viajera y va rumbo a Ba Sing Se

Sokka- Que o.o !!! no estaran pensado que se una a nosotros, ¿verdad?

Katara- Simplemente vamos a compartir el cuarto con nosotros una noche, ademas somos tres contra uno

Sokka- ¬¬ … esta bien (se separaron) esta bien chica puedes quedarte

Taina- Mmm … gracias

Salio un momento, pago al dueño y volvio a entrar al cuarto.

Sokka- No es por nada pero antes de que llegaras estabamos a punto de empezar a dormir, asi que no hagas ruido

Taina- Esta bien …

Katara- Buenas noches chicos

Aang, Toph y Sokka contestaron a Taina, despues Katara manejo un flujo de agua y apago las velas … hubo silencio un momento.

Sokka- Huele a comida!!! Carne!!!

Katara- ¿No que querias dormir?

Se prendio una vela, fue Taina.

Taina- De echo es un sándwich n.nU, traigo algo de provisiones para mi viaje

Sokka tenia un hambre increíble, y si, queria comer del sándwich; no era el unico con hambre, todos tenian hambre.

Taina- Am n.nU … ¿quieren?

Katara- … si no es mucha molestia n.nU …

Sokka- Si!!!

Se levanto rapidamente y empezo a esculcar su mochila.

Taina- Oye!!! (se la quito) te digo que traigo y YO te lo doy, ¬¬ no esculques

A cada uno le dio un pedazo de carne seca y fruta, Aang no tenia hambre, de echo todos se quedaron comiendo y Aang salio de la habitación.

Taina- ¿Puedo saber que tiene?

Katara- Le robaron a Appa y no pudo hacer nada

Taina- ¿Quién es Appa?

Sokka- Es un bisonte volador enorme!!! Blanco y con rayas cafés, cuernos y seis patas.

Entonces recordo lo que vio una noche en Gaoling, a ese monstruo flotar por el cielo de noche.

Taina- Asi que ustedes iban en esa cosa peluda esa noche en Gaoling?!?!

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos y Taina se explico, dijo que se quedo unos dias en Gaoling buscando a su prima y una noche vio esa cosa enorme, creyendo que habia sido su imaginación.

Sokka- ¬¬ ¿No nos estaras siguiendo?

Taina- Por supuesto que no! ademas apenas los acabo de conocer

Sokka- ¬¬ ya nos habias visto en Gaoling

Taina- Si pero despues de eso … (se quedo callada un momento, recordo como el relámpago la ataco, al señor Iroh y a Zuko)

Toph- ¿Despues de eso que?

Taina- (Levantándose la manga de su brazo derecho) Despues de estar en Gaoling fui a la villa de Chin El Grande y despues me dirgia hacia otra villa, pero antes de visitarla un relámpago me ataco en una tormenta

Se empezo a desbendar el brazo y todavía tenia algo morada la piel.

Sokka- Como te hiciste eso?!?!

Toph- No pudo haber quedado tan mal

Sokka- ¬¬ lo dices porque no lo puedes ver

Toph golpeo a Sokka.

Katara- ¿Y como sobreviviste? Un relámpago es muy potente

Taina- Pues … un chico me salvo y me llevo a su guarida, despues su tio me curo

Katara- Vaya, si que tuviste suerte

Taina- Si n.n, fue bueno que el señor supiera algo de medicina, me recupere muy rapido pero todavía me duele algo, aunque puedo soportar el dolor

Toph- No puedes viajar asi, y menos siendo maestra tierra

Taina- o.O ¿Cómo sabes que soy maestra tierra sino puedes ver?

Toph- Puedo sentir las vibraciones de la tierra

Taina- ¿Eres maestra tierra?

Katara- De echo, es la maestra tierra de Aang

Taina- Que! eso es imposible

Toph- ¬¬ di lo que quieras, pero soy la mejor maestra tierra

Taina- ¬¬ (en su mente) la maestra tierra del avatar es una niña que parece de la edad de Tara … eso es imposible!) Te creo que seas maestra tierra … bueno la verdad no, es algo imposible … pero la mejor y maestra tierra del Avatar …

Toph- (se levanto rapidamente) ¿Quieres ver que si? (se puso en posición de ataque)

Taina rapidamente se levanto y tambien se puso en posición de ataque.

Katara- Esperen! No pueden pelear y menos aquí adentro … Taina, aunque no lo creas Toph es una muy buena maestra tierra y si es la maestra tierra de Aang

Taina- Insisto que es imposible

Toph- Ya veras que no!!!

Katara- Toph!!! (le agarro las manos para que no atacara) todos estamos muy cansados de viajar, sera mejor descansar y …

Toph- (la interrumpio) Y mañana veras!!! Mañana a primera tu y yo nos enfrentaremos en un duelo de maestro tierra

Taina- Ja! Me parece perfecto!!! Sera mejor que duermas bien lo vas a necesitar (despues de esto salio del cuarto azotando la puerta)

Toph- Quien lo va a necesitar es otra!!!

Taina- (salio del bar) ¬¬ que niña tan insolente, no lo puedo creer!!! Como se atreve a … 0 …

Sus puños empezaron a brillar de morado pero despues se tranquilizo, cuando decidio volver a entrar al bar vio que detrás de ella estaba Aang.

Aang- Brillaste! … ¿brillaste?

Taina- (en su mente) o.o … oh oh …) Am … no n.nU

Aang- Claro que si!!! yo te vi!!!

Taina- Debes de estar muy cansado, enserio n.nU

Aang- No, no lo estoy … tus puños y ojos brillaron de morado como cuando yo estoy en estado avatar

Taina- Explicate

Aang- … el estado avatar es … cuando de mi se apodera y a la ves se librea un gran poder, se maniesta en mi cuando mis tatuajes y mis ojos brillan, pero brillan de azul o blanco, no se

Taina- ¿Y yo porque habría de brillar? No soy tu n.nU

Aang se le quedo viendo y dejo de interrogarla … se quedaron ahí callados un momento.

Aang- ¿Por qué saliste?

Taina- Pues, me pelee con tu amiga Toph

Aang- ¿Por qué?

Taina- ¬¬ por retarme y creerse la mejor maestra tierra del mundo

Aang- Creo que es muy buena para su edad n.nU

Taina- ¬¬ dices eso porque eres su amigo … haber dime ¿controla la arena, la tierra y el metal?

Aang- Que yo sepa solo la tierra … ¿pero que tiene que ver el metal?

Taina- el metal son solo pedazos de roca refinados, un muy buen maestro tierra controla las tres cosas que te acabo de decir

Aang- ¿Y tu controlas esas tres cosas?

Taina- n.nU solo la arena y la tierra

Aang- ¬¬ entonces porque no tienes porque molestarla, el hecho de que sea ciega no le es impedimento para ser maestra tierra

Taina- Tal ves … creo que me excedí n.nU … ¬¬ aun asi me reto y con mucho gusto acepto su desafio

Aang- ¿Qué!? Te reto?!?

Taina- Si, larga historia pero … ya la oirás mañana (Aang se le quedo viendo) ¿Qué me ves!? ¡No me gusta que me vean asi 0 !

Aang- Te peleaste con mi amiga y ya se que admites tu culpa … pero no se, aun hay algo en ti que no se … ese brillo …

Taina- Ya te dije que lo debiste de haber soñado!!! … ademas ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

Aang- ¬¬ no me cambies el tema

Taina- No te lo cambie, simplemente te comente algo, que a lo mejor estabas soñando o ya tienes mucho sueño … ahora si, me puedes decir … n.nU claro si quieres, que hacias afuera?

Aang- Extraño mucho a alguien …

Taina- ¿Te refieres a Appa?

Aang- (exaltado, emocionado y a la vez enojado) ¿Cómo sabes de Appa!?

Taina- Bueno, tus amigos me dijeron un poco, y yo les dije que habia visto a Appa

Aang- (interrumpiendola) Viste a Appa!!!

Taina- Pero cuando estaban en Gaoling!!! Dejame terminar la frase

Aang- ¬¬ ¿Cómo se que lo viste en Gaoling y no hace rato?

Taina- Oye, lo juro!!!

Aang- u.u … esta bien, te creo

Taina- Se como te debes estar sintiendo

Aang- … eso nadie lo sabe …

Taina- n.nU bueno talvez no lo se … pero, se que lo vas a encontrar, ademas tu dijste que sabias que estaba en Ba Sing Se

Aang le conto la historia de cómo se habia perdido en el desierto con sus amigos, de la biblioteca y de cómo habian salido del desierto.

Taina- ¬¬ areneros… me choca que solo sepan meter en problemas a los viajeros

Aang- ¿Cómo sabes?

Taina- o.oU … am …

Aang- ¿Vives por estos rumbos verdad?

Taina- ((en su mente) -.- … ooo genial … se va a dar cuenta)

Aang- El brillo … ese brillo … recuerdo cuando el monje Gyatso me platicaba de los avatares anteriores …

Taina- (se puso algo nerviosa porque sabia a lo que se referia) n.nUUU

Aang- Gyatso me dijo algo acerca del primer avatar que controlaba la tierra, el primer maestro tierra, incluso antes que Oma y Shu … me dijo que el primer maestro tierra venia de la ciudad mas poderosa del Reino Tierra antes de que Ba Sing Se fuera la ciudad mas poderosa … que se separo antes de que empezara la guerra

Taina- ((en su mente) -.- … x.x … oh oh … ya recordo …)

Aang- Tu no eres una chica de cualquier pueblo del Reino Tierra ¿verdad?

Taina- o.o …

En ese momento salio alguien, alguien quien salvo del interrogatorio a Taina.

Katara- Aang … ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? (vio a Taina) ¬¬ ¿Qué hacen aquí afuera?

Taina- n.nU solo platicabamos

Katara- ¬¬ … sera mejor que ya entren, ya es muy tarde

Taina- n.nU no es por ser grosera pero creo que yo decidire a que hora descanso n.nU

Katara- Como quieras … ¿vienes Aang? Debes descansar despues de lo que paso hoy…

Aang- Esta bien …

Entro con Katara al bar para ir al cuarto y Taina se quedo afuera.

Aang- (El y Katara caminaban rumbo al cuarto) Gracias por preocuparte por mi Katara pero …

Katara- (lo interrumpio) no te preocupes n.n, no es nada

Aang- … pero gracias, enserio, se cuidarme solo

Katara- o.o …

Aang se adelanto y entro al cuarto.

Katara- ¬¬ esa chica (justo antes de entrar al cuarto, osea despues de Aang, decidio volver a salir) Taina …

Taina- ¿Si?

Katara- Am … ¿puedo saber de que hablabas con Aang?

Taina- n.nU a pues de cómo me pelee con tu amiga, de Appa y me pregunto un par de cosas, es todo

Katara- ¬¬

Taina- o.o ¿Qué? ¿Por qué te enojas? … no me digas que estas celosa …

Katara- o///o que … no! solo curiosidad

Taina- si hubiera sido solo curiosidad me hubieras preguntado mañana

Katara- No … enserio solo fue curiosidad n///nU … buenas noches

Taina- … buenas noches

Katara entro de nuevo y esta ves fue directo al cuarto, ella y los demas empezaron a dormir.

Taina- No tengo sueño … ¬¬ todo por la culpa de esa chica, sino me hubiera hecho enojar ya estaria dormida …

Levanto una roca y se sento en ella, se puso a ver las estrellas y decidio quedarse ahí, despues vio un par de ramas cerca y decidio encender una pequeña flama.

Taina- … tengo que encontrar a Tara … quiero regresar a casa …

Se recostó en la roca y se quedo viendo las estrellas, seguia repitiendo lo mismo: que tenia que encontrar a Tara y que queria regresar a casa, a Markovia.

Despues de un rato empezo a cerrar los ojos, como queriéndose quedar dormida … hubo un momento en que se quedo viendo la luna, parpadeo y recordo cuando se quedo sentada junto a Zuko y vio su lado de la cara, el lado donde no estaba la cicatriz … solo sonrio y se quedo dormida …

((( --- )))

Iroh- Zuko, ¿no vas a dormir? Se hace tarde y estuvimos caminando todo el dia

Zuko- En un rato tio, no tengo sueño … ademas creeme que no es muy cansado caminar hacia el muelle para ir rumbo a Ba Sing Se

Iroh- Mientras sea en un lugar donde nos nos conozcan todo estara bien … buenas noches Zuko, mañana tenemos que madrugar para llegar a tiempo a el muelle.

Zuko- Hasta mañana …

Habian estado caminando todo el dia y apenas esa era su primera parada, que solo utilizaron para dormir porque no llevaban ni dinero ni comida.

Dormirian a las sombras de los árboles, ya que estaban justo a las afueras del desierto.

Zuko- (volteo a ver a su tio) Ba Sing Se … jamas pense que terminaria ahí.

Se quedo recostado y callado un rato mirando el cielo, no tenia sueño …

Zuko- … Taina tambien iba hacia Ba Sing Se … (empezo a recordar el par de veces que paso con ella, sentados junto a la fogata) … ¿la volveremos a ver cuando estemos en Ba Sing Se? …

Solo cerro los ojos y los volvio a abrir para ver el cielo … se quedo callado y pensando un rato hasta que logro estar dormido.


	6. Curación

El sol iluminaba el día, y claro que lo iluminaba mas en el desierto y sus alrededores.

Iroh- Zuko despierta, tenemos que seguir

Zuko desperto.

Zuko- Buenos dias tio

Iroh- Buenos dias n.n, listo para seguir

Zuko- Sabes tio me quedo pensando

Iroh- A si? En que?

Zuko- … en que ir a Ba Sing Se va a hacer lo peor que hemos hecho

Iroh- ¬¬ no digas eso, creeme ya te dije que es lo mejor

Zuko- Si, ya me lo dijiste mil veces … pero no pertenecemos ahí … no pertenezco ahí

Iroh se quedo callado…

((( --- )))

Taina- (seguia dormida pero sintio que algo le pego, desperto) … que pasa

Toph- Lista para retractarte? (tomo postura para pelear)

Taina- (levantandose de la roca) o.o … ¬¬ niña, que obsesiva

Toph- La obsesiva eres tu!

Giro sus pies para que la arena donde estaba parada se convirtiera en tierra, despues lanzo una ráfaga de arena.

Taina- (salto y esquivo) Eso es lo mejor que tienes?

Katara, Sokka y Aang escucharon su discusión y salieron, de echo salieron todos los hombres que estaban en el bar.

Katara- Toph! Que haces?

Toph- Peleando, ¿que no ves? … se supone que la ciega aquí soy yo

Katara- ¬¬

Aang- Pero habias dicho que en la arena no puedes ver bien

Toph- No me importa

Taina- o.o? … Se supone que si no puedes ver donde estas, no puedes pelear ¿Aun asi porque quieres pelear?

Toph- Porque quiero

Volveo a girar los pies y convirtió mas arena en tierra, levanto un par de rocas y se las lanzo, pero antes de que llegaran a Taina, ésta estiro su brazo derecho y despues su mano y se volvieron a convertir en arena.

Katara, Aang y Sokka- o.o

Katara- Toph olvidalo, tu misma dijiste que no podias controlar arena

Taina- ¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar donde el piso sea firme?

Toph- No!!!

Taina- … como quieras

Estiro sus brazos, los levanto y automáticamente la arena se levanto, sus manos brillaron durante un segundo y después empezo a mover y girar los brazos, estaba encerrando a Toph en una bola de arena.

Aang- Oye Katara … es mi imaginación o … ¿esta usando una tecnica de agua control?

Katara- Tienes razon!!!

Taina termino de atacar, solo dejo sus dos brazos levantados enfrente de si misma; Toph ya estaba encerrada en una esfera de arena, se veia una esfera y la arena se seguia moviendo de un lado a otro.

Taina- ¿Te rindes o quieres posponer la pelea para cuando estemos en tierra firme?

Toph se enojo y le dio un puñetazo a la esfera, no la pudo romper, Taina solo bajo los brazos y la esfera se desvanecio.

Taina- … no tengo tiempo para esto (camino hacia el bar)

Katara- Espera!!! (la siguio) (Taina y Katara entraron al bar)

Sokka- ¿Estas bien?

Toph- Dejame en paz (lo empujo y lo tiro)

Sokka- ¬¬ no es mi culpa que esa chica controle la arena y ella no

Aang- n.nU

[Ya en el cuarto.

Katara- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Taina- (acomodando su mochila) ¿Qué cosa?

Katara- Esa esfera de arena

Taina- Con esto (le enseño sus manos) x3

Katara- ¬¬

Taina- Bien, de acuerdo, mal chiste … pues, la verdad no lo se … solo lo hize y ya

Katara- ¬¬

Taina- ¡Es enserio! Lo juro n.nU (Aang entro al cuarto)

Aang- Lo siento, perdon por no tocar chicas n.nU

Katara- No te preocupes

Aang- Am … disculpa pero … ¿Cómo hiciste eso? lo de la esfera

Taina- Ya les dije que no se! Solo me enoje y y … despues ya estaba haciendo eso, juro que no lo habia hecho

Katara y Aang- ¬¬

Los tres salieron del cuarto, Taina iba con mochila al hombro.

Taina- ((en su mente) Mmm que raro … todavía no llega el arenero …) (Se metio de nuevo al bar a hablar con el dueño)

Katara- Bien, ¿nos vamos?

Sokka- A Ba Sing Se

Aang- Si … (se puso serio) debemos ir a Ba Sing Se

Toph- Bien, solo tomemos nuestras cosas y vamonos

Todos voltearon a ver a Toph y se quedaron callados, claro, ella no lo noto/sintio.

Toph- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Katara- (acercandose al odio de Toph) … las pocas cosas que traimos estaban en Appa

Aang- Vamonos

Toph- Esperen … parace que alguien o varios se acercan …

Sokka- (saco su boomerang) ¿Son peligrosos?

Toph- No … creo son los areneros

En ese momento se vio una nube de arena, los chicos la esperaron.

Arenero padre- Buenos dias

Katara- Buenos dias

Sokka- Hola

Aang- ¿Qué hacen aquí de nuevo?

Arenero padre- (hizo una reverencia a Aang) u.u Avatar te vuelvo a pedir disculpas por lo que paso en el desierto …

Sokka- ¿No me diga que vino a pedir otra ves disculpas?

Arenero padre- No … vengo buscando a la princesa de…

Taina- (salio corriendo) Arenero!!! (se acerco a el) pense que no vendria

Arenero padre- Lamento la demore, perdon por llegar tarde

Taina- Am … (volteo a ver a Aang y compañía) venga … (se alejaron unos cuantos pasos)

Toph- ¿Es mi imaginación o dijo princesa?

Sokka- Yo tambien lo oi … en fin, es su problema, vamonos

Aang- No, espera! …

Sokka- Si nos quedamos para saber si lo dijo o no, solo perderíamos el tiempo, ya vamonos, llegar a Ba Sing Se ahora sera mas dificl

Taina- ¿Trae respuesta?

Arenero padre- Si, tome (le dio un pergamino)

Taina- . información de casa … (lo tomo, lo abrio y lo leyo) …

Arenero padre- ¿Algo mas princesa?

Taina- Shhh (dejo de leer un momento) no me diga princesa aqui! Es muy peligroso … ademas … ¬¬U todavía no soy la princesa oficialmente

Arenero padre- Lo siento n.nU

Taina- Es todo (guardo el pergamino) (hizo una reverencia) muchisimas gracias

Arenero padre- No tiene porque darlas, sabe que es un placer (hizo una reverencia, dio media vuelta e hizo una nube de arena … despues desaparecio)

Taina- (guardo muy bien el pergamino en su mochila) n.n … bien, sera mejor hacer lo que me pidió Ant … (regreso al bar, pago y volvio a salir)

Katara- Espera Taina

Taina- Dime

Sokka- ¿Por qué el arenero te llamo princesa?

Taina- o.o … claro que no n.nU, debiste haber oido mal

Aang- Primero lo del brllo ayer en la noche y ahora te dice princesa … ¿Quién eres!?

Taina- (empezo a caminar hacia atras) n.nU sabes algo, seras el Avatar pero me estas dando miedo, ademas no se de que hablas

Aang- ¬¬

Taina siguió caminando hacia atrás, choco con la roca que habia convertido de la arena y se cayo.

Toph- No podre ver bien en la arena ... pero creo que estas mintiendo

Taina- o.oU … claro que no!!!

La rodearon.

Sokka- Si no fueras peligrosa no te pondrias nerviosa, ¿eres de la nacion del fuego, verdad?

Taina- ¬¬ ¿Cómo voy a ser de la nacion del fuego si controlo la tierra?

Sokka- ¬¬ puedes ser aliada

Taina- o.o … n.nU buen punto … ¬¬ pero no lo soy (se puso de pie) lo siento pero debo irme

Sokka- No lo haras hasta que sepamos que no eres peligro

Taina- ¬¬ Y ¿Quién eres tu para checar ese tipo de cosas?

Sokka- Pues … en el camino nos hemos desecho de unos cuantos maestros fuego, creo que eso nos da esa responsabilidad

Taina- ¬¬ no tengo porque decirles quien soy … lo unico que pueden saber es que solo soy una chica maestra tierra que busca a alguien

Toph- No es suficiente

Taina- (brinco y se paro encima de la roca) Lo siento pero es todo lo que sabran (alzo sus brazos y despues se alzo la roca … empezo a volar)

Aang, Katara y Sokka se quedaron asombrados, jamas habian visto a un maestro tierra hacer eso.

Toph- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Sokka- Esa chica volo …

Aang- (se quedo pensando un rato) claro!!! … pense que ya estaban extintos como yo (saco su planeador)

Katara- Aang a donde vas?!?

Aang- No tardo!!! (empezo a volar)

Sokka- ¬¬ genial, nos seguimos retrasando

Katara- No si lo seguimos

Sokka- ¡Que, estas loca! Otra ves entrar al desierto?!?

Katara- No fue al desierto, vamos

Sokka- No, yo me quedo aquí (se sento) tenemos que ir todos a Ba Sing Se

Katara- Como quieras, vienes Toph?

Toph- No gracias, me quedo aquí … no le vaya a pasar nada a Sokka

Sokka- ¬¬ se cuidarme solo

Toph- Esta bien, como quieras

Katara- Vamonos!!! (tomo a Toph de la mano, la jalo y las dos empezaron a correr)

Toph- ¿Se puede saber porque no dejas que Aang vaya solo y regrese?

Katara- No me da confianza esa chica

Toph- ¿No te da confiensa o te dan celos?

Katara- o.o … ¬¬ solo corre Toph, Aang no debio haber volado tan lejos

Mientras tanto Taina seguia volando, iba hacia Ba Sing Se.

Taina- Eso estuvo cerca … muy cerca para mi gusto

En eso sintio una gran ráfaga de viento, volteo y vio que era Aang que habia soplado.

Aang- Espera!!!

Taina- o.o hay no!!! (acelero)

Aang- . demonios!!! (también acelero)

Aang iba detrás de Taina lo mas rapido que podia, los dos siguieron acelerando pero Aang tenia ventaja (por su poder de aire control) hasta logro estar detrás de ella.

Aang- Espera porfavor!!! Ya recorde quien eres!!!

Taina acelero pero Aang hizo lo mismo.

Aang- Prometo no decir nada!!!

Taina- u.u (se detuvo)

Por lo rapido que iba Aang, no pudo frenar tan rapido asi que siguió pero despues regreso.

Taina- o.o … genial!!! (empezo a volar de nuevo en direccion contaria)

Aang- -.- genial

Acelero y la volvio a alcanzar, esta ves en ves de esperarla a que frenara, salto y brinco en la roca donde volaba.

Taina- (volteo) 0 ah!!! que haces en mi roca!?!

Aang- Tengo que hablar contigo … como no lo pude recordar antes …

Taina- u.u … esta bien, solo porque eres el Avatar y supongo que si has de saber

Bajaron de la roca y se quedaron en tierra firme (ya estaban cerca de una villa, por eso ya habia tierra firme y no arena).

Aang- Cuando Gyatso empezo mi entrenamiento para ser el Avatar, ademas de enseñarme a perfeccionar mi aire control, me contaba algo de historia sobre las demas naciones. Tú eres de Markovia ¿verdad?

Taina se quedo callada y solo vio hacia el suelo.

Aang- Vamos!!! Se que eres de Markovia!!! Prometo no decirle a nadie … el me dijo que todos los maestros tierra de Markovia tenian poderes especiales que hacian que su tierra control fuera mas fuerte porque el primer Avatar de tierra fue de Markovia.

Taina- … pues si, ese tal Gyatso tenia razon … soy de Markovia

Aang- ¿Por qué no quieres que nadie se entere?

Taina- (suspiro) … larga historia, ademas no puedo, ordenes del rey … ¿Qué mas sabes de Markovia?

Aang- Que la ciudad habia desaparecido pero … n.nU ya vi que no

Taina- Markovia sigue en pie, siempre ha estado de pie … eso es lo que me enseñaron en la escuela, nunca se extinguio ni perdio su gloria, solo tuvo rencillas con algunos otras grandes ciudades del Reino Tierra, por eso nos auto exiliamos

Aang- Vaya … (se quedaron callados un momento) por eso brillaste anoche y convertiste esa tecnica agua control en una tecnica de arena control.

Taina- n.nU si, esta en mi sangre por decirlo asi

Aang- Genial, es increíble, es … como si estuviera hablando con mi parte de tierra …

Taina- n.nU

Aang- Y dime … ¿Cómo es Markovia?

Taina- Bueno n.nU, mi … mi padre decia que era casi exactamente del tamaño de Ba Sing Se, pero es muy grande, en el centro de todo Markovia esta el palacio, alrededor del el, esta la zona comercial, que seria el mercado y la escuela, despues seguirian todas las casas y por ultimo las zonas agrícolas de un lado de Markovia y de la parte delantera la gran puerta.

Aang- Esa ultima parte no la entendi

Taina- n.nU, has de cuenta que Markovia esta dividia en anillos (con su dedo y sus poderes, dibujo un plano de cómo esta dividida Markovia, el dibujo se parecia a un tiro al blanco de dardos) aquí en el centro esta el palacio, en el anillo siguiente esta la zona comercial y la escuela, despues en este anillo (el anillo siguiente) estan todas las casas y este anillo, es divide en dos, de aquí a aca (dividió el anillo en dos) es la zona agrícola y ganadera y esta parte que sobra, es la gran puerta para entrar, la vigilancia, por donde entran las pocas personas que saben donde esta Markovia

Aang- ¿Cómo los areneros?

Taina- Exacto!!! n.n, los areneros no pasan de aquí, si vienen a dejar sus productos para que se vendan en la ciudad, hay personas encargadas de llevarlas al anillo comercial

Aang- Wow … y el ejercito y el templo donde estan?

Taina- Bueno, el palacio es enorme, ahí viven … bueno ahí vivo yo n.nU

Aang- Que!!! eres de la realeza?!?

Taina- Si n.nU

Aang- ¿Y que haces afuera?

Taina- Busco a mi prima … ella es la princesa y heredera al trono

Aang- o.o wow …

Taina- Bueno, en pocas palabras, el palacio es enorme, muy enorme! Ahí viven varias personas, incluido el ejercito; se hacen las ceremonias y las grandes fiestas y … ya n.nU

Aang- Wow … es increíble!!! No puedo creer que haya dos grandes ciudades del Reino Tierra

Taina- Shhh! (le tapo la boca) si alguien se llega a enterar, ya no serian dos

Aang- ¿Por qué?

Taina- (se quedo cayada un momento) … eso ya no te lo puedo decir

Aang- n.nU esta bien, pero es increíble!!! … oye, no me dijiste donde estaba el templo

Taina- o.O ¿Cuál templo?

Aang- El templo de tierra, el templo!!!

Taina- Pues en Markovia no esta … se suponia que estaba debajo del palacio pero cuando yo era chica hicieron excavaciones debajo del palacio, pero no hay nada

Aang- u.u

Taina- n.nU si … la verdad es muy triste, el unico y ultimo templo tierra se suponia que estaba en Markovia pero no …

En eso, a lo lejos venian corriendo Toph y Katara.

Toph- Estan cerca

Katara- ¡Aang!

Taina- Jeje, creo que a tu novia no le gusta dejarte solo

Aang- n///n

Por fin, Katara y Toph se unieron con Taina y Aang.

Katara- ¿Por qué te fuiste asi Aang, que no ves que esta chica puede ser peligrosa ¬¬?

Taina- ¬¬ no soy peligrosa

Toph- ¿Si no eres peligrosa, porque te fuiste corriendo asi?

Aang- Porque es una markoviana y no queria que nadie lo supiera

Taina- o.o … ¬¬ gracias por decirlo

Toph y Katara- ¿Una que?

Aang- n.nU larga historia

Taina- ¬¬ gracias avatar, pense que no le dirias a nadie

Aang- Tranquila, son mis amigas, tenles confianza, prometan que no diran nada

Katara y Toph se vieron, después asintieron con la cabeza.

Taina- Mmm (hizo una columna de tierra y vio a su alrededor, despues bajo) parece que volamos mucho … y que ustedes corrieron mucho n.nU, ya estamos cerca de la villa

Aang- Que bien!!!

Katara- Pero aun no salimos del desierto … ademas … ¡Sokka se quedo en el oasis!

Aang- (saco su planeador) voy por el

Taina- No! por mi culpa llegaron hasta aca, yo voy por el

Katara- ¿Por qué no mejor vamos todos?

Todos aceptaron, despues Taina levanto una gran roca y todos subieron, despues Taina empezo a dirigir la roca y empezaron a volar.

Katara- Wow, no sabia que existia esta tecnica de tierra control

Toph- Yo tampoco … aunque ees mejor volar asi, al fin puedo ver donde estoy exactamente y donde estan todos xP

Aang- ¬¬ es mejor volar en el planeador

Taina- n.nU seria algo difícil que todos volaramos en el planeador, ademas si ibamos caminando seria mas tardado y muy cansado si vamos corriendo

Katara- En eso tienes razon

Toph- Creo que estamos olvidando algo, que la chica es mala

Taina- ¬¬ no soy mala

Aang- Cierto no es mala ni enemiga ni nada por el estilo

El resto del camino, Aang y Taina le explicaron todo a Katara y Toph. Cuando llegaron al oasis, buscaron a Sokka y fueron a la villa que estaba cerca de la salida del desierto, en el camino le explicaron a Sokka lo mismo que le explicaron a Katara y a Toph. Minutos despues llegaron a la villa.

Sokka- Vaya, dejame ver si entendi … eres princesa de un reino que se cree que esta extinto?

Taina- 0 shhh … si ¬¬

Sokka- Tan facil que era decir eso desde el principio

Toph- Exacto, nos hubieramos ahorrado suposiciones

Taina- ¬¬ no lo puedo gritar a los mil vientos, si alguien se llega a enterar, el rumor llegaria a la nacion de fuego y tratarian de volver invadir Markovia, ellos creen que desaparecio

Katara- ¿Pero como?

Taina- (suspiro) u.u déjenlo asi ¿quieren?

Katara- (en su mente (Mmm … que raro, algo debio de haberle pasado en esa batalla)) … esta bien

Aang- Bien, ¿hacia donde nos tenemos que dirigir para llegar a Ba Sing Se?

Katara- Primero debemos de conseguir viveres

Sokka- Cierto, necesito un boomerang nuevo

Aang- Esta bien vamos

Los cinco empezaron a caminar, compraron cosas y les dio la noche, decidieron acampar a la luz de una fogata a las afueras de la villa del desierto.

Sokka- Bien (saco el mapa que habia robado de la biblioteca) si caminamos rapido y sin detenernos desde mañana, llegáramos a Ba Sing Se en un par de dias

Aang- Es mucho tiempo … tenemos que llegar ahí mas rapido

Taina- Am … yo tambien voy rumbo a Ba Sing Se, si quieren yo los puedo llevar, solo es cuestion de que me digan el rumbo

Katara- ¿En serio? ¿No te molestaria?

Taina- n.n para nada, al contrario, ayudar al Avatar seria un honor, ademas yo tambien llevo prisa

Katara- Perfecto, gracias n.n

Taina- De nada

Aang- ¿Por qué no nos vamos de una ves? (lo dijo en un tono sarcastico y algo enojado)

Taina- Am n.nU seria genial pero tengo que descansar todavía, mi cuerpo no esta bien y estuvimos de un lado al otro todo el dia

Toph- ¿A que te refieres con que tu cuerpo no esta bien?

Taina- Larga historia … mmm aunque (se puso de pie y se alejo un poco de ellos)

Katara- ¿A dónde vas?

Taina- A entrenar

Katara- o.O pero no acabas de decir que …

Taina- (la interrumpió) Lo se, pero si soporto un entrenamiento hoy, mañana podremos irnos a medio dia y talvez mañana en la noche ya estaremos en Ba Sing Se

Aang- Perfecto! Yo entreno contigo

Taina- n.n

Toph- Mmm yo tambien, ademas todavía tienes que aprender mucho sobre tierra control pies delgados

Aang- Lo se

Katara- Bien, entrenen ustedes (se enojo un poco)

Sokka- solo no se enojen mucho

Toph- Nosotros si sabemos cuidarnos Sokka, tenemos con que

Sokka- ¬¬

Aang. Toph y Taina empezaron a caminar, solo se alejaron unos cuantos metros, de hecho, Katara y Sokka podian verlos a los tres a lo lejos como entrenaban.

Sokka- Yo si necesito descansar, hasta mañana hermanita (se acomodo en su bolsa de dormir)

Katara- Hasta mañana (se quedo viendo a lo lejos como entrenaban)

Toph- Bien pies delgados, que sea de noche sera perfecto para entrenar

Aang- ¿Por qué?

Toph- Para que sientas las vibraciones de la tierra y la controles

Taina- Estas loca!!! Como quieres controlar algo que no puedes ver!!!

Toph- ¬¬ pero lo puedes sentir, con eso basta

Aang- En eso, Toph tiene razon n.nU

Taina- Claro que no, ¿Cómo quieres ser maestro tierra si te estan enseñando mal!?

Toph- ¬¬ ¿A si? … Entonces como puedo yo ser una gran maestro tierra y ser ciega a la vez

Taina- ¬¬ es diferente

Toph- (se puso en pose de ataque) ¿quieres ver que no?

Taina- (sonrisa maliciosa) … Avatar Aang, estas a punto de ver como es realmente la estrategia y tactica de un maestro tierra

Toph- Deja de alardear!!

Levanto los brazos y a la ves se levanto una pequeña pared de tierra que se dirigia hacia Taina.

Taina- Punto numero uno … concéntrate!!!

Pasaron unos solos segundos, estiro su brazo y detuvo el ataque de Toph.

Toph- Aaa . (con los dos brazos seguia empujando la pared para que siguiera avanzando pero solo pudo hacer que avanzara solo unos cuantos centímetros mas)

Taina- n.n (volteo a ver a Aang) ¿Ves? Necesite ver lo que me iba a atacar para detenerlo

Toph- . pero tambien lo pudiste sentir con tus pies … ah!!!

Desvaneció la pared y con ésta alzo muchas rocas, movio sus brazos y se las lanzo, Taina hizo un movimiento con su brazo derecho, cuando hizo esto hubo una ligera luz morada que salio de su brazo, cuando hizo esto, los tatuajes de los brazos de Aang tambien brillaron; cuando las rocas estaban a punto de llegar a ella, con su brazo derecho hizo un movimiento y todas se quedaron suspendidas con un ligero resplandor morado.

Aang- Wow …

Toph- ¿Qué pasa?

Aang- Detuvo el ataque

Taina- Exacto n.n …

Estiro sus dos brazos y todas las rocas se dirigieron hacia Toph, antes de que llegaran a ella, giro los pies e hizo un movimiento con sus brazos despues aparecio un hoyo delante de ella y se metio a el.

Taina- o.o que!!! … 0 no puedo creer que esa mocosa sepa ese movimiento y yo no!!!

Dio unos cuantos pasos y en eso, una columna de tierra empezo a levantarse debajo de sus pies.

Taina- Ahhh!!!

Salto y cuando estaba en tierra firme volvio a pasar lo mismo, entonces ya estando en la segunda columna se agacho, hizo un movimiento con sus brazos y en la roca donde estaba parada la quebro (por decirlo asi), controlo la roca y empezo a volar.

Taina- (flotando encima de la roca) Sal de ahí niña!!!

Salio una tercera y ultima columna, esta ves Toph estaba en ella; la columna se elevaba para tratar de alcanzar a Taina pero ella empezo a decender, despues se bajo de la roca, corrio hacia la columna, la golpeo y se quebro, Toph empezo a caer pero antes de que llegara al suelo, giro en el aire y aterrizo bien alzando una nube de tierra.

Taina- Eres buena … para ser tan pequeña

Toph- Deja de decirme enana!!! (alzo una columna de tierra debajo de sus pies) ahora veremos quien es la enana

Taina- o.O yo no te dije enana, te dije pequeña por tu edad, no por tu estatura

Toph- ¬¬ a si? como sabes mi edad si no te la he dicho … ¿Quién te la dijo?

Taina- Nadie, se nota a leguas, tienes 12 años … (susurro) … como Tara

Toph- ¿Y eso que?

Taina- Yo soy dos años mayor que tu, por lo tanto soy mas fuerte

Toph- Eso es lo mas estupido que he oido!!! Ahora veremos quien es mas fuerte

Movio sus brazos y avanzo en la columna.

Taina- Bien!!!

Ella tambien alzo una columna de tierra y empezo a avanzar, cuando estaban a punto de chocar, algo las detuvo … fue Aang, se puso en medio de las dos

Aang- Basta!!! (extendio sus brazos y con algo de esfuerzo detuvo las dos columnas en movimiento) Las dos son muy buenas maestras tierra y quiero que las dos me enseñen tierra control … Toph, tu eres buena porque tecnicamente desde que naciste practicas tierra control; Taina, tu eres buena porque en tu reino técnicamente se invento o descubrio o como se diga la tierra control por lo tanto, sabes muy bien el arte de tierra control … ahora podriamos empezar a entrenar!!! El que necesita las tecnicas de tierra control soy yo!!!

Taina y Toph- n.nU … (las dos bajaron de las columnas)

Taina- ¿Tregua? (extendió su mano hacia Toph)

Toph- ¬¬ … esta bien, tregua

Ambas le pidieron una disculpa a Aang y entrenaron hasta media noche.

Regresaron donde Katara y Sokka acampaban, Sokka ya estaba dormido y Katara los estaba esperando.

Katara- (sentada encima de su bolsa de dormir) ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?

Aang- Bien, aunque al principio con algo de problemas n.nU

Katara- n.nU con razón las nubes de tierra que se veían desde aquí

Toph- Bien, platiquen ustedes pero no tan fuerte, yo ya quiero dormir (se acomodo y levanto una casa de campaña de roca)

Taina- ¬¬ es una grosera

Katara- n.nU al principio parece asi pero ya cuando la conozcas mejor no es tan mala

Taina- ¿Te llevabas mal con ella al principio?

Katara- Si n.nU

Taina- ¬¬ no me sorprende …

Katara- n.nU

Aang- Sera mejor ya dormir para mañana dirigirnos a Ba Sing Se

Taina- Tienes razon (saco de su mochila su bolsa de dormir y como Toph tambien levanto una tienda de campaña de roca) (ya estando adentro de la tienda de campaña) hasta mañana

Aang y Katara- Hasta mañana

Sokka- (giro y se acomod en su bolsa de dormir) … . shhh … zzz …

Katara- ¬¬

Aang- Jeje … hasta mañana (se acomodo en su bolsa de dormir)

Katara- … hasta mañana … (hubo un momento de silencio) … Aang

Aang- (ya acostado) ¿Si Katara?

Katara- Vas a encontrar a Appa, creeme

Aang- Gracias Katara …

Katara- Hasta mañana

De la cantinflora llena de agua que siempre trae cargando la abrio y con su agua control apago la fogata.

Al día siguiente, la primera que desperto fue Katara, que estaba entrenando sus tecnicas de agua control que el maestro Pakku le habia regalado en el Polo Norte, despues de un rato desperto Taina.

Taina- Buenos dias Katara

Katara- (entrenando, sin verla, sus ojos estaban en el agua) buenos dias (dejo de entrenar y guardo el agua en la cantinflora)

Taina- Vaya … todos siguen dormidos

Katara- Si n.nU son muy dormilones, a veces Aang despierta antes que yo

Taina- Es increíble … (volteo a ver a Aang) aun no puedo creer que el Avatar este vivo … ¿ya domina los cuatro elementos?

Katara- Pues el aire ya lo sabe, porque es maestro aire; el agua pues … ya, yo soy su maestra y podria decir que ya sabe muy bien agua control; tierra, pues en eso esta, Toph cada ves que puede le enseña tierra control … solo faltaria que aprendiera fuego control

Taina- n.nU eso va a hacer muy difícil …

Katara- Lo sabemos

Las voces de las chicas despertaron a Aang, pero el se quedo recostado en su bolsa de dormir.

Taina- Am … ¿y cuando va a enfrentar al señor del fuego?

Katara- De echo para eso vamos a Ba Sing Se, queremos decirle al Rey del Reino Tierra

Taina- . hey! Espera un momento! No es el unico lugar del Reino Tierra que queda libre de la nacion del fuego

Katara- Lo se pero n.nU asi es considerado

Taina- ¬¬ . … bien, lo siento, continua

Katara- n.nU … vamos a Ba Sing Se a pedirle ayuda al rey, mi hermano en una biblioteca descubrio cuando seria el siguiente eclipse de sol, ese día la luna tapara al sol y los maestros fuegos perderan sus poderes, he ahí cuando Aang enfrentara al señor del fuego

Taina- n.n genial!!! Buen plan … ahora es mas honor ayudarlos a llegar los mas rapido posible a Ba Sing Se

Katara- Gracias n.n

Taina- De nada

Aang se levanto, pero trato de esquivar a las chicas, queria ir a caminar un rato solo antes de irse.

Katara- Hey Aang! Buenos dias!

Taina- Espera! ¿A dónde vas!?

Aang- A dar una vuelta

Katara- Ten cuidado (vio a Aang alejarse) u.u

Taina- n.nUUU … lo bueno de donde estamos es que cerca y a la ves lejos, empieza la zona verde

Katara- Am … ¿y eso que tiene de bueno? n.nU

Taina- n.nU no se … se me ocurrio decirlo para romper el hielo xP

Katara- n.nU

Taina- … estabas entrenando, ¿verdad?

Katara- Si

Taina- Me dijiste que cuando use arena control eran tecnicas de agua control … ¿me puedes enseñar algo para … no se, ver si sirve y mejorar mi técnica?

Katara- Claro n.n

Katara le empezo a enseñar algunas tecnicas agua control, algunas si podian ser utilizadas para arena control, otras no … estuvieron un rato entrenando y platicando.

Aang estaba solo a unos cuantos metros lejos del campamento, viendo hacia el desierto, triste y estresado por no saber donde estaba Appa.

Despues de un rato, Toph y Sokka despertaron, Sokka fue a reclamarles de que no dejaban dormir y Toph quizo sorprenderlas …

Katara- Estabamos entrenando y no nos podemos alejar mucho!!!

Sokka- Pero por que tienen que ser tan ruidosas … ademas, tu eres nueva (viendo a Taina) ¬¬ no estan en tu derecho de despertarnos

Taina- ¬¬

Katara- Ya basta Sokka!!! Considerala parte del equipo, nos va a ayudar a llegar mas rapido a Ba Sing Se

Taina- (en su mente) wow … - que honor …

Sokka- ¬¬ ya era suficiente con una maestra tierra amargada en el equipo

En eso una piedra salio de la nada y tiro a Taina, despues detrás de ella, salio Toph.

Taina- Oye!!! 0 (seguia en el suelo) porque hiciste eso?!?1

Toph- Me lo debias … buenos dias Sokka, buenos dias Katara

Sokka- Buenos dias

Katara- (ayudando a Taina a levantarse) Toph! Porque hiciste eso?!!! ¬¬

Toph- Ya lo dije, me lo debia

Katara- ¬¬ … Taina estas bien?

Taina- Creo que si (se puso de pie) auch!!! (toco su brazo derecho) creo que me lastimo mi brazo ¬¬ si de por si ya estaba algo herida

Sokka- Bravo Toph, ahora tardaremos en llegar a Ba Sing Se

Toph- ¬¬ (les dio la espalda a los tres)

Aang- ¿Qué dijiste Sokka? (regreso de su caminata)

Sokka- Que gracias a Toph tardaremos en llegar a Ba Sing Se, tiro a Tania

Taina- ¬¬ me llamo Taina

Sokka- Como sea! … y le lastimo su brazo

Toph- Tranquilos, es irnos en tierra, no? puedo ayudar

Taina- Es irnos volando, y no es lo mismo tener pegados los pies en el suelo para viajar que volar, volando es mas rapido … ademas no podras … no puedes ver por donde vuelas!!!

Toph- Que insinuas!!!

Katara- Toph!!! Ya basta!!! ¿Qué no habian hecho una tregua?

Toph- ¬¬ eso fue ayer

Katara- (se acerco a Toph y le dijo algo al oido) Por favor toph, tranquilizate … por Aang, mientras mas rapido lleguemos a Ba Sing Se, mas rapido encontraremos a Appa, enfrentara al señor del fuego y se ira, recuerda que ella esta buscando a su prima

Toph- ¿Y si se queda y nos ayuda?

Katara- Pues lo siento, pero tendras que soportar eso, mientras mas ayuda tengamos, mejor

Toph- ¬¬ …

Katara- (se acerco a Taina) dejame ver como esta tu brazo (la ayudo a sentarse, despues Katara fue por su cantinflora donde guardaba agua)

Taina- ¿Eres doctora?

Katara- n.nU algo asi … algunos maestros agua tienen habilidades curativas

Taina- Wow n.n

Katara destapo su cantinflora, con su agua control dejo algo de agua en su mano y empezo a examinar su brazo

Katara- Wow!!! Estas muy lastimada, ¿Cómo puedes viajar asi?

Taina- n.nU debo de … pero ya casi no me duele

Katara- Mmm … necesito mas agua para ver como estas … ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te paso?

Taina- u.u … bien …

Yo estaba viajando por una zona desertica y rocosa, cerca de la villa de Chin El Grande, buscando a mi prima … empezo a llover y pense en aterrizar ya que era muy peligroso volar asi pero recorde que antes habia visto una casa abandonada asi que decidi volar hasta la casa pero antes de llegar … un relámpago me ataco

Sokka- ¡Y como pudiste sobrevivir!

Taina- Pues supongo que como iba en una roca y mis pies estaban pegados a ésta, creo que eso rebajo solo un poco el relámpago … solo recuerdo que me ataco y cai … despues desperte … (cerro los ojos y recordo a Zuko) … desperte en la casa que habia visto, dos viajeros me ayudaron y me curaron

Katara- Pues parece que no te curaron muy bien … aunque a ti ya no te duela, se siente todavía muy mal tu cuerpo

Taina- n.nU no me terminaron de curar porque no quisieran, tuvieron … tuvimos que irnos

Katara- ¿Y que te hicieron?

Taina- Me pusieron como una pomada, creo que estaba hecha de plantas; tambien reposaba casi todo el dia

Katara- Eso estuvo bien pero necesitaste descansar mas

Toph- Bien doctora Katara … ¿Qué tiene?

Katara- ¬¬ al momento de tirarla solo adelantaste algo, que su brazo se fracturara

Taina- O.O que!!! esa niña me fracturo el brazo!!!

Katara- Si no hubiera sido Toph, tarde o temprano al momento de hacer un movimiento de tierra control te hubieras lastimado

Taina- ¬¬ pero por los berrinches de Toph solo empeoro las cosas

Katara- n.nU …

Taina- T.T ahora que haremos?

Aang- ¿No podemos viajar asi, verdad?

Katara- No u.u

Aang- ¬¬ … gracias Toph

Toph- Oigan lo siento!!! yo que iba a saber que la niña estaba lastimada desde antes

Katara- Bueno ya basta!!! Lo que podemos hacer por el momento es buscar mas agua y unos vendajes

Aang- Bien … ire por ellos

Katara- No espera … necesitamos mucha agua … uu … ¿Sokka, donde queda el rio o lago mas cercano?

Sokka fue por sus cosas, saco el mapa y lo vio.

Sokka- … uu tardaremos un dia alo mucho en llegar, seria una de las salidas al mar

Todos voltearon a ver a Toph enojados.

Taina- (con algo de esfuerzo se puso de pie) … Katara, ¿Por qué no tratas de curarme lo mas que puedas? despues iremos a esa salida

Katara- ¿Estas segura?

Taina- Si

Katara- Pero …

Taina- (la interrumpio) yo se que es mucho peligroso y blablabla pero … se que aguantare, ademas, Sokka dice que maximo tardaremos un dia ¿no? … se que mi cuerpo aguantara

Katara- Esta bien … como quieras

Katara volvio a ir por su cantinflora y trato de curarla lo mas que pudo, mientras Aang, Sokka y Toph guardaban todo lo que podian para que se fueran mas rapido.

Sokka- (ya habian terminado de guardar todo) ¿Cuánto mas crees tardar Katara?

Katara- Unos cuantos minutos mas … no es facil curar a alguien que fue atacado por un relámpago, creeme ¬¬

Sokka- Esta bien

Katara termino de curar lo mas que pudo a Taina, despues empezaron a caminar rumbo a la salida del mar.

Sokka- (todos iban caminando en silencio, ya habian pasado unas cuantas horas) (con el mapa en mano) Saben que es lo bueno de si vamos hacia esta salida … estaremos mas cerca de Ba Sing Se

Taina- u.u que chiste … ya no los podre ayudar

Katara- n.nU no te preocupes

Taina- … ¿Qué tan cerca de Ba Sing Se?

Sokka- Pues (volvio a mirar el mapa) estaremos al suroeste, cerca de ahí se ve un camino directo a Ba Sing Se pero … ¬¬

Toph- ¿Pero que?

Sokka- Esa parte del mapa esta quemada

Toph- Bien hecho Sokka!!! Si ibas a robar un mapa, no crees que hubiera sido conveniente robar mapas que sirvan?

Sokka- ¬¬

Aang- Ya basta! … Sokka ¿cuanto falta?

Sokka- Según el mapa, solo tenemos que cruzar la montaña

Katara- Que! porque no nos dijiste eso!!!

Sokka- n.nU pense que no era conveniente

Todos- ¬¬

Aang- Te refieres a esa montaña? (la señalo, todos voltearon a ver)

Sokka- Si!!! ven ya estamos cerca!!!

Aang- Vamos!!! (salio corriendo)

Katara- Aang espera!!!

Toph- (volteo a ver a Taina) u.u ¬¬ … ustedes vayan y quedense en la base de la montaña, nosotras los alcanzaremos

Katara- Pero …

Toph- Ve!!!

Katara- o.O

Katara y Sokka fueron corriendo tras Aang, Taina y Toph se quedaron solas.

Taina- ¬¬ ahora que me vas a hacer, te aprovecharas mas de que no puedo usar mi tierra control

Toph- ¬¬ no tonta, ayudare a que llegues mas rapido

Taina- ¿Cómo?

Toph- (le dio la espalda) agarrate de mis hombros y trata de agarrarte lo mas duro que puedas

Taina- … esta bien

Taina hizo lo que Toph le dijo, despues Toph con sus brazos levanto debajo de sus pies dos grandes bola de tierra, eran como una especie de zapatos … despues empezo a mover sus brazos y empezo como a patinar en la tierra.

Taina- Wow!!! … admitire que me tienes que enseñar esto

Toph- Y si yo viera admitiria que me tienes que enseñar a volar encima de una roca que yo sepa es imposible

Taina- n.nU

Toph patinaba (por asi decirlo) en la tierra y Taina se agarraba de los hombros de ella, en cuestion de minutos llegaron a la base de la montaña, ahí ya estaban Aang, Sokka y Katara.

Sokka- Ahí vienen!!!

Llegaron donde estaban los demas.

Taina- Am … gracias n.nU

Toph no contesto.

Katara- n.n que bueno que ya se llevan mejor

Toph- Todavía no cantes victoria

Taina- ¬¬ …

Katara- n.nU … bien, ahora que hacemos?

Sokka- (tocándose el estomago) creo que lo mejor sera comer

Aang- ¿No podemos seguir un poco mas?

Sokka- . … uu como quieras

Siguieron caminando hasta el atardecer, Aang queria seguir caminando pero los demas ya no aguantaron, de hecho no habian comido nada en todo el dia, decidieron acampar cerca.

Katara- Sera mejor descansar para continuar mañana

Sokka- Si n.n ya estamos cerca

Aang- ¿Cómo te sientes Taina?

Taina- Bien gracias n.n, esa am curacion que Katara me hizo con agua me sintio muy bien

Katara- Gracias, pero necesitaras mas de una si quieres recuperarte al cien por ciento

Taina- Esta bien

Toph- (estaba acostada en el suelo) … un momento

Katara- ¿Qué pasa?

Toph se sento y puso su mano en el suelo.

Toph- Como no lo note antes!!!

Sokka- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa!!!?

Toph- Bien … la mala noticia es que cerca de aquí tenemos compañía

Sokka- Que!!! que clase de compañía?

Toph- No lo se … pero son muchos

Sokka- uu

Aang- ¿Hay alguna buena noticia?

Toph- Si … hay un lago cerca de aquí (se puso de pie)

Katara- En serio!!!

Toph- Si, lo malo es que donde esta el lago es donde esta la compañía

Sokka- Yo voto por llegar hasta la salida, será lo mas seguro, que tal si son maestros fuego?

Aang- Yo ire a investigar eso

Katara- No Aang, es peligroso

Aang- No te preocupes Katara (saco su planeador) Toph ¿Qué tan lejos esta el lago?

Toph- Pues … a unos cuantos metros, hacia ya (señalo hacia el suroeste)

Sokka- Que!!! solos nos desviariamos mas!!! Tenemos que ir hacia noreste

Aang- No te preocupes Sokka, solo ire a echar un vistazo

Katara- Ten cuidado Aang

Aang se fue volando.

Taina- Tranquila n.n (hacia Katara) es el Avatar, se sabe cuidar

Aang volo con cuidado hacia la direccion que le dijo Toph, era algo complicado, ya que como era montaña, habia muchos arboles … siguió volando y llego al lago, aterrizo ahí y vio una fogata y un gran campamento.

Aang empezo a caminar en el campamento, solo habia gente del Reino Tierra, siguió caminando hasta que una voz lo detuvo.

???- Avatar Aang!!!

Aang- (volteo) almirante?

Almirante- Gusto verlo por aqui

Aang empezo a hablar con el almirante (el almirante de Omashu), despues fue por sus amigos para que esa noche descansaran en el campamento.

Al dia siguiente, Taina desperto, Aang ya estaba despierto y estaba en el lago practicando agua control.

Taina- Hola avatar …

Aang- Buenos dias Taina, ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Taina- Bien n.n gracias … am, ¿y Katara?

Aang- Creo que sigue dormida

Taina- n.nU pense que estabas entrenando aquí con ella

Aang- No, llevo un rato aquí, casi todo el campamento esta dormido

Taina- Si eso parece (volteo a ver el campamento) … que horror … toda la gente de Omashu viajando de un lugar a otro para buscar una vida mejor

Aang- Si … por eso vamos a Ba Sing Se … para acabar con esta guerra de una vez por todas …

Taina- n.n lo lograras

Aang- … gracias

Taina- De nada … am, ¿n.nU puedo llamarte por tu nombre?

Aang- Claro

Taina- n.n

En eso, llego Katara.

Katara- Buenos dias

Aang- Buenos dias Katara

Taina- Buenos dias

Katara- Lista para tu segunda curacion?

Taina- Supongo que si …

Katara- Bien … Aang me ayudas?

Aang- Lo siento, pero bien sabes que yo no tengo poderes curativos

Katara- Pero …

Aang- (la interrumpio) ire a ver si Toph ya desperto para entrenar

Katara- Esta bien … (Aang se alejo)

Taina- u.u creo que esta frustrado, ya quiere llegar a Ba Sing Se

Katara- Y no lo culpo u.u … bien, sera mejor empezar para irnos mas rapido

Taina- Bien dicho

Katara- Bien, quedate aquí y trata de no moverte

Taina- Esta bien

Katara empezo a mover sus brazos, del lago saco mucho agua que despues envolvio a Taina.

Taina- Wow!!! Estoy dentro de una esfera de agua jeje

Katara- bien … no te muevas

Siguió moviendo sus brazos para encerrar a Taina completamente en la esfera de agua, exceptuando su cabeza … despues puso sus dos manos en la esfera, éstas empezaron a brillar, despues paso sus manos por toda la esfera, cuando hacia esto, sus poderes de agua control curaban el cuerpo de Taina.

Despues de un rato termino.

Katara- Bien, ¿Cómo te sientes?

Taina- Muy bien!!! n.n (hizo una reverencia) gracias Katara

Katara- De nada n.n (Sokka venia hacia ellas)

Sokka- Con que aquí estaban

Katara- ¿Qué pasa?

Sokka- Nada, simplemente queria saber donde estaban

Katara- ¿Dónde estan Aang y Toph?

Sokka- Entrenando en el bosque, Aang hace un buen rato fue a despertar a Toph para que entrenaran

Katara- OK

Sokka- ¿Y como estas … Ta …?

Taina- . Taina!!! Tan difícil es decirlo?

Sokka- n.nU lo siento se me olvida

Taina- ¬¬ … ya estoy mejor, gracias … tu hermana es genial!!! Es buena maestra agua

Katara- n.n

Sokka- ¿Y ya desayunaron?

Katara- -.- ay porque no me sorprendo … no, no hemos desayunado

Sokka- Pues vamos!!!

Katara- -.-

Los tres fueron al campamento, a su tienda de campaña pero vieron que ya casi no tenia comida; despues con mucha pena (exceptuando Sokka) fueron con el almirante para ver si les podian dar provisiones.

Toph- (venia con Aang) Ves Aang, te dije que estarian aquí

Aang- Buenos dias almirante

Almirante- Buenos dias … bueno chicas, Sokka como les decia … seria un honor regalarles algo de provisiones pero estamos algo escasos, ademas ayer alguien robo

Taina- Que!!!

Aang- ¿No saben quien fue?

Almirante- Lo unico que me dijo el guardia es que era un chico con una mascara y espadas

Taina- . no es justo … supongo que si vino anoche tal vez vuelva a venir hoy

Aang- Si eso pasa, lo detendre

Taina- Detendremos

Almirante- Muchas gracias

Taina- n.n no se preocupe, creo que es lo menos que podemos hacer por darnos refugio en su campamento

El almirante volvio a dar gracias, les invito algo de desayunar a todos.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, los chicos le dieron algo de dinero que tenian para que mandara a comprar algo de comida para todo el campamento, al principio el almirante no acepto pero lo terminaron convenciendo, despues mando cinco personas al pueblo o villa mas cercano para comprar provisiones.

Despues Aang se puso a entrenar con Katara y Toph en el lago, Sokka solo los observaba.

Sokka- (con Momo en los hombros) solo miralos Momo ¬¬, usando su agua magica y tierra magica

Momo- ???

Aang- Bien chicas, ataquen con todo lo que tengan

Toph- Eso me parece perfecto

Entre que Aang perfeccionaba su agua control y aprendia mas sobre tierra control, entrenaron unas dos o tres horas; cuando terminaron de entrenar fueron a comer.

Taina- (ya todos comian) Bien … ¿algun plan para detener a ese ladron?

Aang- No habia pensando en eso … de hecho Sokka es el que se encarga de eso

Sokka- Yo!!! ¿Por qué?

Katara- Porque tu eres el chico listo

Sokka- Esta bien esta bien … yo se que sin mi no habrian llegado hasta donde estamos

Todos- ¬¬ …

Sokka- Propongo que esta noche nos dividamos en grupos para cuidar la comida

Toph- Mas bien lo que queda

Taina- . no se ustedes, pero no dejare que roben mas comida a Omashu

Katara- Taina ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Taina- n.n claro

Katara- ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por las personas de Omashu? Bueno es normal, nosotros tambien estamos preocupados y enojados pero tu … no se n.nU como que …

Toph- (la interrumpio) Te enojas mas que todos nosotros juntos

Katara- n.nU

Taina- Lo que pasa es que … u.u … mi padre era general de Markovia y se llevaba muy bien con el almirante y con el general, por eso …

Katara- n.nU lo siento

Taina- Ah … (suspiro) no te preocupes n.n … bien, ¿Cómo nos dividiremos?

Se pusieron de acuerdo en como se iban a dividir para rondar esa noche la comida y capturar al ladron …

Horas despues cayo la noche …

El primero en hacer ronda era Sokka, su turno era desde el atardecer hasta casi media noche, nada paso …

La segunda era Toph … lo unico que hizo fue quedarse recostada en su bolsa de dormir tratando de no quedarse dormida y dejar sus pies y manos pegados en el suelo, como ya habia caminado por todo el campamento, sabia perfectamente como eran las ondas de la gente y de lo que habia en el campamento, cuando el ladron llegara, ella solo despertaria a los demas y ya … pasaron las horas y su turno acabo y nada paso.

Toph- (susrrando) … hey! Pies delgados … tu turno …

Despertaron Aang y Katara.

Aang- Gracias Toph

Katara- Espera Aang!!! Habiamos quedado que despues de Toph iba yo

Aang- Si pero le dije que me despertara a mi

Katara- ¬¬ ¿Y que va a pasar conmigo y con Taina?

Aang- Cubrire tu turno y el mio … tu el del amanecer que es el de Taina

Katara- Pero …

Aang- (se puso de pie) gracias Toph

Toph- De nada … de ahora en adelante quien cuide la tienda de campaña donde guardan la comida es su problema, no el mio (se acomodo y empezo a dormir)

Katara- Aang!!! (se puso de pie) es mi turno!!! Y quieras o no, lo voy a cumplir

Sokka- Shhh!!! … zzz …

Aang- u.u esta bien, como quieras

Salieron de su tienda de campaña, se dirigeron a la tienda de campaña donde guardaban la comida y se quedaron ahí.

Katara- Aang … ¿Por qué no querias que ocupara mi turno?

Aang- (serio) porque no quiero que te pase nada

Katara- (se puso roja) pero habiamos quedado en algo, ademas se cuidarme sola

Taina- Yo la apoyo (aparecio detrás de ella)

Aang- ¿Qué haces aqui?

Taina- n.nU digamos que son algo escandalosos

Aang- Tu eres la que menos debe estar aquí, debes descansar

Taina- Ash, ya estoy bien ¿verdad Katara?

Katara- n.nU si pero lo mejor es que descanses

Taina- Tranquilos … solo estare un rato

Aang y Katara estaban sentados junto a la entrada de la tienda de campaña, ella estaba a un lado de ésta … los vi y decidio dejarlos solos.

Taina- Mmm … seguros que podran los dos?

Aang- Si

Taina- Esta bien, ire a dormir pero prométanme que me despertaran para mi turno

Katara- Yo te lo prometo

Taina- n.n

Fingio caminar hacia la tienda de campaña para regresar a dormir pero en realidad fue al bosque, queria echar un vistazo para ver si estaba el ladron

Se quedo unos minutos arriba de un árbol y no vio nada, justo cuando decidio irse a dormir escucho algo … es escondio bien en el arbol y vio algo pasar muy rapido, lo unico que hizo desde el árbol fue mover sus manos, usar su tierra control y atrapar al ladron.

Bajo del arbol y se puso frente a el.

Taina- 0 como te atreves a robar a estas personas!!! … no sabes con quien te metiste

Como el ladron llevaba una mascara se la quito …

Taina- O.O tu!!! … que haces aquí y porque estas robando?!?!


	7. Verdades

Taina- … no puedo creer que estes robando Zuko!!! ¿sabes lo que pasaria si tu tio se entera!? ... espera … ¬¬ o el sabe?

Zuko- No, no sabe … am … me podrias liberar porfavor?

Taina- Que? (vio y recordo que estaba atrapado en una columna de tierra) … ¬¬ cuando termines de contestarme unas preguntas

Zuko- ¬¬

Taina- ¿Por qué lo hiciste!? Esta bien que no tengan dinero, lo entiendo, pero para eso se invento algo llamado trabajo!!! O … no se, pedirlo o vender o que se yo 0 !!! … pero robar?!?

Zuko- (bajo la cabeza) … (despues la vio) no eres nadie para decirme que hacer y que no hacer

Taina- 0 … ¿A no?

Movio sus brazos y usando tierra control, hundio sus pies dentro de la tierra.

Zuko- ¬¬ sacame de aquí, es enserio

Taina- No quiero!!! … te vas a quedar aquí hasta que yo quiera (dio media vuelta y se fue)

Zuko- ¿Sabes lo que pasaria si mi tio despierta y ve que no estoy?

Taina- (volteo) … eso lo hubieras pensado antes de fugarte a robar a personas inocentes (dio media vuelta y siguió caminando)

Zuko- ¬¬ genial, mis brazos estan atorados y mis pies debajo de la tierra

Intento forcejear pero no pudo, estaba muy bien atrapado.

Taina caminaba hacia el campamento … pensaba en el camino …

Los primeros rayos del sol empezaron a salir … Zuko todavía no podía liberarse, además de que estaba frustado y adormilado, le preocupaba que su tio despertara y no lo viera … trato de hacer su fuego control con las manos para tratar de quemar la roca o algo por el estilo pero de nada sirvio, solo la calento y sus manos empezaron a arder un poco.

Resignado y frustrado, cerro los ojos y se trato de quedar dormido … no pudo, asi que solo cerro los ojos; despues de la nada, la roca que lo atrapaba fue "absorbida" por el suelo, despues sus pies salieron a la superficie, cayo y quedo libre.

Taina- (saliendo de entre los arboles) ¬¬ mas te vale que no lo vuelvas a hacer

Zuko no contesto.

Taina- (alzo sus manos) no me obligues a volver a capturarte

Zuko- (levantandose) Esta bien, lo prometo … (volteo a ver al cielo) … demonios ya esta amaneciendo …

Taina- Mmm … ¿hasta donde se estan quedando?

Zuko- Técnicamente estamos muy cerca de la salida del mar

Taina- o.o y que haces hasta aca!!!

Zuko- ¬¬ …

Taina- ¬¬ me referia que porque venir a … a hacer eso que hiciste ¡y ya juraste no volver a hacer! Hasta aca

Zuko- Porque es el pueblo mas cercano, tendras que caminar lo doble o el triple para llegar a la bahia del ferry rumbo a Ba Sing Se

Taina- n.nU entiendo …

Zuko- Debo irme …

Taina- Espera!!! … am … ¿quieres que te lleve?

Zuko- ¿Cómo?

Levanto sus brazos y en donde estaban parados, se levanto el piso.

Taina- Solo dime hacia donde ir

Zuko- Bien … hacia alla (señalo con su brazo) bajando la montaña y rumbo al noreste

Taina- Bien, tu me dices por donde

Giro sus brazos y la roca empezo a moverse (no flotaba en el cielo, estaba pegada en suelo).

Mientras Zuko y Taina iban hacia donde estaba Iroh, el sol salia …

[En el campamento.

Aang estaba sentado en la entrada de la tienda de campaña donde guardaban la comida, ya llevaba ahí varias horas, solo cabeceaba y queria cerrar los ojos … de un momento a otro escucho una voz.

Toph- Deberían irse a dormir, están muy cansados … además es turno de Taina … (movió un poco los pies) ¿los dos se quedaron haciendo guardia lo que restaba de la noche?

Aang desperto completo y vio a Toph enfrente de el, su mirada perdida iba hacia el suelo, después sintió algo en su hombro … era Katara recostada en su hombro, sonrio.

Aang- Tienes razon, además el ladrón nunca apareció … y si nos quedamos aquí todo el resto de la noche, no creo que el ladrón aparezca pero de todas maneras le avisare a Taina para que venga a vigilar un rato hasta que los soldados de omashu despierten.

Toph- Pense que estaba había venido para acá

Aang acomodo a Katara y se levanto.

Aang- No, de echo cuando empezamos la guardia Taina vino pero despues fue a la tienda de campaña

Toph- Pues ahí no esta

Aang- ¿Qué?

Toph- Que en la tienda de campaña no esta

Aang se preocupo un poco.

Toph- Tranquilo pies delgados, a lo mejor fue a entrenar, ya sabes lo presumida que es

Aang- Tienes razon, a lo mejor fue a entrenar … mmm … ¿puedes cuidar la tienda un rato mientras voy a buscarla?

Toph- Ya que …

Toph se paro junto a Katara y ahí se quedo, Aang con cuidado cargo a Katara y la llevo a la tienda de campaña, despues con mucho cuidado la acomodo en su bolsa de dormir.

Aang- … descansa Katara

La vio ahí recostada y dormida … despues sonrio, penso en darle un beso en la mejilla pero cuando estaba cerca de su mejilla Katara se movio un poco, Aang se asusto y rápidamente se quito.

Despues de dejar a Katara, fue a buscar a Taina para que cuidara la tienda de campaña pero no la encontro, despues fue con Toph.

Aang- No esta

Toph- ¿No esta que?

Aang- Taina!!! No esta ni en la tienda de campaña ni en ninguna parte del campamento.

Toph- Mmm haber quitate (lo empujo y despues se agacho y puso una mano en el piso) … o.o tienes razon, no esta … ¿no se habra ido y arrepentido de viajar con nosotros? … mmm creo que eso seria mejor, mientras seamos menos, mejor

Aang- No digas eso Toph, Taina queria ayudarnos, ademas, sus cosas siguen en la tienda

Toph- Entonces que, ¿quieres ir a buscarla?

Aang- Si, voy a ir a buscarla

Toph- Bien, suerte (se sento) cubrire su turno, ya que

Aang- ¬¬ …

Fue por su planeador de nuevo a la tienda, lo tomo y se fue.

Mientras tanto …

Taina- ¿Cuánto falta?

Zuko- Ya falta poco, si fueramos caminando no llegariamos nunca

Taina- Lo se …

Despues de esto, Taina acelero lo mas que pudo … despues de un rato Zuko le dijo que ya estaban cerca, despues salto.

Taina- o.o oye!!! (se detuvo, hizo que la roca donde venian desapareciera como si el suelo se la tragara; despues se acerco a Zuko) ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Zuko- De aquí en adelante ya puedo ir solo

Taina- Que!!! claro que no!!! ademas yo quiero saludar a tu tio

Zuko- ¬¬ …

Taina- ¬¬ ni me veas asi porque lo voy a saludar quieras a no

Zuko- u.u esta bien … ¬¬ sigueme (empezaron a caminar)

Despues de un rato llegaron a una cascada y un rio, ahí vieron a lo lejos a Iroh que estaba nadando.

Iroh- Zuko!!! Donde estabas?

Zuko- -///- hola tio

Taina- (saliendo detrás de Zuko) am … n///nU hola señor Iroh

Iroh- Taina!!! (en ese preciso instante salio del agua, se puso su bata y se acerco a ella) gusto verte de nuevo … (volteo a ver a Zuko) ahora veo a donde fuiste

Zuko- ¬///¬ …

Taina- ¿Cómo ha estado?

Iroh- Muy bien gracias

Taina- Ya esta bien de su brazo?

Iroh- Si n.n gracias por preguntar, ¿y tu como estas?

Taina- Bien gracias n.n, todavía un poco lastimada pero ya es nada

Iroh- Eso es bueno, tambien que nuestros caminos se hayan cruzado de nuevo

Taina- Si … fue … (volteo a ver a Zuko) una coincidencia, aunque … n.nU yo me encuentro viajando con otras personas

Iroh- ¿Con quien?

Taina- Con el avatar y sus amigos

Zuko- o.o (en su mente) que!!! el avatar y sus amigos estaban en ese campamento!!!

Iroh volteo a ver a Zuko, vio como su sobrino se enojo consigo mismo (como siempre) y tambien como se frustro

Zuko- Y … cuanto tiempo llevan ahí?

Iroh- Zuko!!! ¬¬ … Taina nos permites un momento por favor?

Taina- Me encantaria pero … debo regresar, no quiero que empiecen a pensar que me paso algo malo o algo asi, ademas ahí deje mis cosas y tengo hambre

Iroh- Mmm … te propongo algo, permitenos unos minutos, comemos algo rapido y te vas

Taina- Mmm … esta bien n.n

Iroh sonrio y despues jalo a Zuko, se alejaron un poco de Taina para que no escuchara nada.

Iroh- Prometeme porfavor que no vas a intentar nada y menos aun, empezar a interrogar a Taina

Zuko- Pero tio!!! Es el avatar!!! Mi oportunidad de recuperar mi honor!!! ¿no crees que es una gran coincidencia antes de que vayamos Ba Sing Se?

Iroh- ¬¬ no, no se me hace una gran coincidencia

Zuko- Ademas, piensalo un poco … la ultima ves que vimos al Avatar fue cuando Azula te ataco, antes de … o.o antes de encontrar a Taina!!!

Iroh- Tus palabras no tienen ningun sentido … Zuko porfavor!!! No intentes nada, porfavor … ya empezamos una nueva vida, no arruines este camino lleno de tranquilidad y paz

Zuko solo dio media vuelta y se le quedo viendo a Taina.

Taina- o.o???

Zuko- ¿entonces te quedas?

Taina- o///o … si (contesto sin pensarlo) …

Iroh solo se le quedo viendo y movio la cabeza diciendo que no … despues fue por algo de comida y de madera; puso a calentar algo de te y empezaron a comer unos panes como desayuno.

Mientras tanto Aang volaba … bajaba la montaña gritando "Taina" … pero nunca recibio respuesta. Despues llego al pie de la montaña y nada … entonces se fijo en el suelo, vio que habia un camino hecho, penso que talvez Taina lo habia hecho asi que decidio seguirlo.

Taina- Ah!!! n0n estoy satisfecha, el pan estaba muy rico … (dejo de sonreir un momento y vio a Zuko feo, recordo que ese pan el lo habia robado)

Zuko- ¿Qué pasa?

Taina- ¬¬ tu sabes bien que me pasa

Zuko- ¬¬ dije que no lo volveria a hacer

Iroh- ¿Qué cosa?

Zuko y Taina- Ah … nada n.nU

Taina- (algo nerviosa) n.nU cosas … que Zuko dijo … pero enserio no es nada

Iroh no le creyo, solo se les quedo viendo a los dos y despues siguió bebiendo su té.

Taina- Bien (volteo a ver el sol) debo irme

Iroh- Fue un gusto verte Taina n.n

Taina- Igualmente n.n … ¿cree que algun dia nos volveremos a ver?

Iroh- Yo supongo que si, ademas vamos hacia el mismo rumbo

Taina- Cierto n.n

Iroh- Es mas … (se le quedo viendo a Zuko) ¿Por qué no viajas con nosotros?

Taina- Me fascinaría pero como dije hace rato, prometi viajar con el avatar

Iroh- Esta bien, como quieras

Taina- Gracias n.n (levanto una roca para irse volando) hasta luego

Iroh- Hasta luego Taina, cuidate … y ya no vueles bajo la lluvia

Taina- n.nU jeje, lo prometo (subio a la roca) hasta luego Zuko

Zuko- Adios Taina

Taina movio sus brazos y se fue volando.

Iroh- Mas te vale que no intentes seguirla o algo por el estilo

Zuko no contesto, solo volteo a ver a su tio y despues camino un poco, hacia direccion contraria por donde volaba Taina.

Volaba Taina hacia el campamento, volaba alto para solo ver el lago y aterrizar, en eso vio a lo lejos pasar algo a gran velocidad, penso que era Aang y de echo lo era, ademas ¿Quién seria la unica persona de volar con planeador?.

Taina- Aang!!! (grito)

En eso Aang volteo, la vio y aterrizo; Taina hizo lo mismo.

Aang- ¿Dónde estabas? Pense que te habia pasado algo malo

Taina- n.nU lo siento … lo que pasa es que … (no supe que decir)

Aang- ¿Qué te paso?

Taina- Lo que pasa es que … fui a ver que tan lejos quedaba la salida del mar, de echo esta muy cerca de la base militar del Reino Tierra

Aang- Lo se … ya estuve una ves ahí … (Aang recordo cuando estuvo ahí, como paso al estado Avatar porque el coronel le hizo creer que habia hecho que Katara quedo enterrada viva)

Taina- Am … ¿estas bien? n.nU

Aang- Si … entonces, ¿esta cerca?

Taina- Si

Aang- Que bueno, ademas marcaste el camino

Taina- Que? (volteo a ver el piso) cierto!!! marque el camino n.n

Aang- Bueno, regresemos n.n

Los dos regresaron volando. Cuando llegaron a la montaña, vieron salir humo de ésta.

Aang- Oh no!!!

Taina- Sera mejor darnos prisa

Ambos aceleraron; cuando llegaron al lago aterrizaron y vieron a una tropa de soldados de la nacion del fuego atacando el campamento; Katara, Toph y 10 soldados de Omashu peleaban contra los soldados de la nacion del fuego pero éstos eran mas que ellos.

Sokka- (estaba escondido en su tienda de campaña) ¿Donde estaban?

Taina- Mi culpa, luego te explico

Aang- ¿Dónde esta la gente y el general?

Sokka- El general, el coronel y el almirante estan ayudando junto con otros soldados a la gente a que salga de aquí (despues de que Sokka dijo eso, Aang fue a ayudar a Katara y a Toph)

Taina- ¿Y porque estas aquí haciendo nada?

Sokka- (señalo sus pies) -.- Toph me dijo que me quedara aquí, que seria mejor que estorbar

Taina- n.nU que yo sepa no tienes poderes (movio su mano y libero a Sokka) pero no por eso no vas a ayudar …

Sokka- Gracias (saco su boomerang)

Taina- Cuida mis cosas y a Momo!!! (fue a ayudar a Katara y a los demas)

Sokka- -.-

Sokka tomo las cosas de Taina y fue detrás del general y la gente para poder ayudarla a escapar, Taina fue a ayudar a los demas peor aun con su ayuda eran mas, entonces se quedo pensando y se le ocurrio algo.

Fue con Aang y los demas y detrás de ellos hizo una alta columna de tierra.

Taina- (ya cuando estaba arriba de la columna) Aang, cubreme

Aang- ¿A que te refieres?

Un soldado lanzo una bola de fuego hacia Taina.

Taina- Hacia eso!!! (señalo la bola de fuego)

Aang salto y uso su planeador para apagar la bola de fuego.

Aang- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Taina- Solo cubreme, ahorita veras

Aang- Esta bien (fue un poco mas adelante a ayudar a Katara, Toph y los soldados de Omashu)

Taina- (susurro) … espero que funcione … y que me acuerde … (suspiro)

De pie, parada en la columna, junto sus manos, como cuando medita Aang, cerro sus ojos y se concentro.

Katara- ¿Qué es lo que esta haciendo?

Aang- No lo se

Toph- Deberia de estar aquí abajo con nosotros, no nada mas viendo como nos ganan

En eso, el cuerpo de Taina empezó a brillar de morado, despues abrio sus ojos y estos tambien empezaron a brillar de morado.

Katara- No lo puedo creer … esta …

Aang- Ella tambien puede entrar en estado avatar?!?!

Taina alzo lentamente sus manos, la tierra empezó a temblar y empezaron alzarse unas cuantas rocas, despues bajo e hizo un movimiento con sus brazos y una gran grieta se empezo a hacer en la tierra.

Aang- Cuidado!!!

Aang saco su planeador, jalo a Katara, ella lo tomo de sus tobillos y empezaron a volar; Toph como sentia y sabia hacia donde se dirigia la grieta, ayudo un poco empujando a los soldados de la nacion de fuego a que cayeran en ella.

Aang- Sera mejor alcanzar a los demas!!!

Toph- Como digas pies delgados!!!

Aang y Katara volaron para alcanzar a los demas, todos los solados de la nación de fuego ya estaban atrapados en la grieta, cuando Taina termino el ataque solo cayo de rodillas algo mareada, Toph sintio eso y fue a ayudarla.

Toph- (puso a Taina en su espalda) sera mejor que no te vayas acostumbrando

Salto, levanto una roca del piso y alcanzo a los demas.

(Ya al pie de la montaña).

General- Soldados!!! Chequen que todos esten bien, hagan reecuento de personas y de lo que se pudo salvar.

Soldados- Si señor!!!

Coronel- ¿Crees que los hayamos perdido?

General- Eso espero, pero por el momento sera mejor adelantarnos

En ese momento llegaron Aang y Katara.

Katara- ¿Cómo estan todos?

General- En eso estamos, contando a los ciudadanos y las cosas que se pudieron salvar

Sokka- ¿Dónde estan Toph y Taina?

Aang- Se quedaron atrás (volvio a sacar su planeador) sera mejor que vaya por ellas

Katara- No creo que sea necesario, miren

Katara señalo hacia la montaña, se veia como una gran nube de polvo descendía de la montaña.

Sokka- Deben ser ellas

Pasaron un par de minutos y las dos llegaron sanas y salvas.

Sokka- ¿Están bien?

Toph- Yo si (dejo a Taina recostada en el piso) ella no se

Katara- (ayudo a levantarse a Taina) ¿Estas bien?

Taina- Si … uff!!! Hace años que no hacia eso

Aang- ¿Cómo lo hiciste!? ¿Cómo pudiste entrar en estado avatar!!!?

Taina- o.O que? … no entre en estado avatar

Katara- Pero tu cuerpo y tus ojos brillaron de morado!!!

Sokka- ¿Qué!? puedes entrar en estado avatar!!!

Taina- No!!! n.nU si se tranquilizan y me dejan hablar les podre explicar

Katara- Esta bien … espera, sientate un momento

Taina- Am … si claro n.nU

Katara saco su cantinflora y de ahí algo de agua.

Taina- Katara n.nU estoy bien

Katara- De todas maneras es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Taina- n.nU esta bien

Aang- Katara tiene razón

Un pequeño flujo de agua recorrio todo el cuerpo de Taina, seguia bien, solo necesitaba descansar un poco.

Toph- Bien, despues de que la doctora Katara checo que ya estas bien, ¿Por qué nos nos cuentas que fue lo que paso allá arriba?

Taina- Esta bien … como les había dicho antes, se me … mmm como decirlo … se me heredaron poderes del primer Avatar de tierra; estos poderes extra, por decirlo de alguna manera, hacen que se me facilite mas mi tierra control y que use otras técnicas, como por ejemplo técnicas de agua control, para poder usarlas en tierra

Aang- Si, pero, que me dices del brillo?

Taina- ¬¬ que no estuve en estado avatar … mira, cuando peleo y solo brillan mis manos, es solo liberar una parte, casi nada de ese poder extra … lo que hice aya arriba es liberarlo al 100

Aang- ¿Pero como lo liberaste?

Taina- Concentrándome, nada mas … admito que a veces se empieza a liberar de la nada cuando realmente me enojo, pero cuando realmente me concentro, lo puedo liberar y controlar; cuando me enojo, no lo puedo controlar

Katara- … tal y como a ti te pasa Aang

Aang- Si, la unica diferencia es que yo nunca he estado en estado avatar pero que yo lo controle, siempre me controla a mi

Taina- n.nU que es exactamente el estado avatar?

Aang- Es la liberación de mi gran poder, tambien brillo, por eso te pregunte como lo hiciste, Roku me dijo una vez que el brillo representa el conjunto de mis vidas pasadas … en estado avatar soy muy poderoso pero tambien puedo ser debil, si muero en estado avatar, la cadena del avatar se romperia en mi

Taina- o.o …

Aang- Pero, bueno, basta de hablar de mi, sera mejor ir a ver como estan los demas

Sokka- Buena idea … ooo toma (le dio su mochila a Taina, la traia en su hombro)

Taina- Gracias

Sokka, Aang y Toph le fueron a preguntar al general como estaba la gente; Katara se quedo con Taina.

Katara- Puedo saber que traes en tu mochila?

Taina- Mmm … claro n.n; aunque realmente no es nada, solo dinero, comida y cosas de casa.

Katara- Wow … extrañas tu casa?

Taina- Si … pero a la vez no porque por eso estoy viajando, para encontrar a mi prima y que me ceda el trono.

Katara- Bueno, creo que es mejor eso a solo atacar como salvaje como los de la nacion del fuego … ¿crees que los soldados de la nacion del fuego se queden dentro de la grieta un buen tiempo?

Taina- Si, supongo que saben escalar y sino, aprenderan

Katara- xD

Sokka- Bien, debemos irnos

Katara- ¿A donde?

Sokka- Rumbo al noroeste

Aang- El coronel dice que toda la gente esta bien, solo un par de heridos pero ya los estan curando

Sokka- Ellos iran rumbo noroeste, a la base militar del Reino Tierra; nosotros hacia noreste, a Ba Sing Se

Aang- Ademas Taina dejo marcado el camino para la salida del mar, asi que llegarmos mas rapido

Taina- Cierto n.n

Katara- Creo que deberian de trabajar juntas (vio a Toph y a Taina) asi llegarmos mas rapido

Las dos se quedaron viendo.

Taina- ¿Qué, la niñita no puede sola?

Toph- Como te atreves a decir eso despues de que te salve la vida!!!

Taina- ¬¬ no fue para tanto

Sokka- Chicas!!! Basta, deben de trabajar juntas, las dos son agresivas y maestro tierra, yo no se porque pelean tanto.

Toph y Taina se miraron entre si, parece que con la mirada se dijeron "tregua", despues movieron sus pies y manos del mismo modo y enterraron a Sokka hasta la cabeza.

Taina- ¿A quien le dijiste agresiva?

Toph- Vamonos

Aang- n.nU (saco a Sokka de la tierra)

Sokka- Gracias Aang, parece que tu eres el unico que sabe usar correctamente sus poderes

Katara- ¿Seguro que el unico? (saco algo de agua de su cantinflora)

Sokka- Y tu tambien hermanita n.nU … tu tambien

Katara solo guardo el agua.

Taina- Bien, ya vamonos (levanto una gran roca)

Toph solo se paro en la gran roca y se sento.

Aang- Am Toph … ¿Por qué no la ayudas un poco?

Toph- Ella mismo prometio que nos ayudaria llegar a Ba Sing Se, lo unico que yo prometi fue enseñarte tierra control

Aang- ¬¬

Todos subieron a la gran roca.

General- Esperen!!! (corrio hacia ellos) (hizo una reverencia) gracias Avatar Aang y amigos, esta gran hazaña sera contada, no se como agradecérselos.

Aang- No se preocupe (hizo otra reverencia) es nuestro deber

General- Princesa Taina, le prometemos hacerle saber algo a usted o a su hermano si llegamos a saber algo de su prima

Taina- (hizo una revrencia) muchas gracias y buen viaje

General- Igualmente (hizo una ultima reverencia y se fue)

Taina- Bien, listos para ir a Ba Sing Se?

Todos- Si!!!

Taina- Perfecto!!!

Alzo sus brazos, sus manos brillaron un segundo y la roca se empezo a mover.

Aang- Espera, ¿quieres que te ayude?

Taina- Am, n.nU no gracias

Aang- Necesitas descansar, ademas creo que me convendria, aprenderia algo de tierra control markoviana

Taina- n.n como quieras

Katara se puso algo celosa, solo Toph lo noto por las vibraciones que podia sentir en la roca.

Aang se paro junto a Taina, Taina empezo a mover la roca con todos los demas y le iba diciendo a Aang como debia hacerlo.

Entre los dos movian la roca, era algo complicado porque era una gran roca mas el peso que ésta llevaba; pasaron unas cuantas horas hasta que llegaron donde se perdia el rastro que Taina habia dejado para acompañar a Zuko.

Aang- Ya no hay rastro

Taina- No te preocupes, se por donde ir

Taina estaba emocionada porque volveria a ver a Zuko y a Iroh pero cuando se dio cuenta de esto se enojo consigo misma y ni siquiera sabia porque se enojaba o porque se emocionaba.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar a donde la cascada y al lugar donde estaban Zuko y Iroh, Taina dijo algo:

Taina- Bien, ya estamos a nada de llegar n.n, creo que es una gran oportunidad para que conozcan a unos amigos

Sokka- ¿Qué amigos?

Taina- Los viajeros que me salvaron la vida n.n

Toph- Oh que bien! talvez los encontremos y te vayas con ellos

Taina- ¬¬ ja ja, que graciosa Toph

Katara- Ya basta chicas

Aang- Miren!!! (señalo a lo lejos una cascada)

Taina- Ya llegamos!!! n.n … bien Aang, sientate

Aang- o.O porque?

Taina- Solo sientate n.nU

Aang- Esta bien (se sento)

Taina- Bien, agarrense y cuenten hasta diez

Sus manos volvieron a brillar y acelero lo mas que pudo, la roca iba muy rapido por lo tanto todos empezaron a gritar; cuando llegaron a la cascada, Taina bajo la roca y todos se bajaron.

Aang- Ahora entiendo porque dijiste que me sentara

Sokka- … que bueno que nos acostumbramos a como viajaba rapido Appa, si no…

Aang solo lo miro algo enojado y despues se puso triste.

Katara- Cállate Sokka ¬¬

Sokka- n.nU lo siento Aang

Toph- Si, ademas ya casi vamos a llegar a Ba Sing Se

Taina- Cierto n.n (se acerco a Aang) creo que deberiamos descansar aquí lo que resta del dia, y mañana llegar al atardecer a Ba Sing Se, lo prometo

Aang- Como quieran …

Katara se acerco a Aang y puso su mano sobre su hombro, despues hubo un silencio incomodo.

Taina- … am n.nU creo que deberiamos poner el campamento

Sokka- Buena idea

Todos ayudaron a poner el campamento, algunos fueron a buscar madera, agua y comida. Llego la tarde y comieron algo (fruta).

Terminando de comer.

Taina- (bostezo) creo que voy a dormir un rato

Sokka- Que! pero nisiquiera ha atardecido!!!

Taina- ¬¬ te recuerdo que yo no dormi ayer

Sokka- n.nU buen punto

Taina- Bien, con permiso (volvio a bostezar)

Despues levanto su tienda con su tierra control y se acosto a dormir.

Toph- Bien, propongo que entrenemos pies delgados, es una oportunidad perfecta, la princesita no nos molestara

Aang- n.nU esta bien como quieras

Sokka- Yo descansare un rato y vere como entrenan (se recosto)

Aang- Tu Katara, ¿quieres entrenar con nosotros?

Katara- Mmm creo que lo mejor sera que sigas entrenando tierra control Aang

Toph- Katara tiene razon, ademas te falta mucho

Katara- n.n pero aun asi vere como entrenan

Aang- n.n

Entrenaron toda la tarde y parte de la noche, despues prendieron fogata pero no cenaron, solo se quedaron platicando sentados alrededor de la fogata.

Toph- Creo que deberiamos despertar a la princesita

Katara- ¿Para que? en un rato mas vamos a dormir, ademas ella no durmió ayer en toda la noche

Toph- Fue por gusto, no porque no quisiera

Aang- ¿Por qué te cae tan mal? No te ha hecho nada

Toph- A claro, no me ha hecho nada, solo me insulto y se creyó superior a mi

Los tres- n.nU

Toph- De hecho, ahorita mismo deberia pararla y retarla (se puso de pie)

Katara- Toph no!!! (la jalo de un brazo) no deberias de ser tan agresiva

Sokka- Katara tiene razón, no es tan mala cuando ya te llevas con ella

Toph- ¬¬ bien, entonces quedense con su princesita de tierra

Aang- Toph espera (la detuvo, la empujo y eso la sento) Taina es nuestra amiga al igual que tu, las dos son grandes maestras tierras

Toph- Blablabla, eso lo probaremos mañana

Katara- … lo siento pero mañana estaremos en Ba Sing Se

Aang- Cierto!!! (se puso feliz) mañana estaremos en Ba Sing Se, asi que guarda tus energias para buscar a Appa

Toph- ¬¬ … u.u esta bien, pero cuando encontremos a Appa . 

Katara- n.nU apuesto que a cuando encontremos a Appa, te llevaras bien con ella

Toph- Apuesto que no, buenas noches (con su tierra control hizo su tienda)

Sokka- Bueno, propongo que todos hagamos lo mismo que Toph, buenas noches (jalo su bolsa de dormir, se acurruco y empezo a dormir)

Aang- (acomodandose en el suelo) mañana estaremos en Ba Sing Se …

Katara- n.n y encontraremos a Appa

Aang- n.n … buenas noches Katara

Katara- Buenas noches

Todos se acostaron y se empezaron a dormir, despues de mucho llegarian a Ba Sing Se, buscarian a Appa, le dirian al rey como derrotar al señor del fuego.

A media noche, Taina desperto.

Taina- (haciendo explotar su tienda de campaña) buenos dias n.n!!! … (vio que todavía era de noche) ups n.nU todavía es de noche … ¿Cuánto habre dormido xP?

Taina se sento a la orilla del rio y vio la cascada, de echo, por la zona habia muchas cascadas.

Pasaron las horas y todavía no salia el sol, Taina se empezo a aburrir; sin pensarlo, se quito de la orilla del rio y empezo a a buscar a Zuko y al señor Iroh.

Caminaba junto a la orilla del rio, buscandolos pero nada, no encontro nada … camino y camino hasta que el sol salio, como toda la noche no tuvo nada que hacer y no estaba cansada, fue lo mejor que pudo hacer. Cuando salio el sol, se dio cuenta que habia caminado mucho, estaba algo cansada asi que se sento en la orilla del rio de nuevo, muy cerca de una cascada; se quito sus zapatos y remojo sus pies.

Taina- (susurrando) … no estan, a lo mejor ya estan en Ba Sing Se … hay no, Ba Sing Se!!! Debo llevarlos!!!

Se puso de pie rapidamente pero el suelo de la orilla del rio estaba muy inestable y cayo en el rio.

Taina- 0 auxilio, no se nadar!!!

La cascada jalaba el agua hacia ella y el agua jalaba a Taina, pataleaba y manoteaba pero el agua la seguia jalando, despues vio una roca y se agarro de ella.

Taina- Una roca … benditas rocas … auxilio!!! (volvio a gritar)

Grito y grito pero nadie la escucho …

Taina- Tengo una idea!!!

Tomo algo de aire y aferrando sus manos a la roca, sumergio la cabeza y vio si debajo de ella habia mas rocas o si no las habia, como era la roca de donde se sosntenia.

Taina- (saco la cabeza) bien, solo es cuestion de safar la roca y salr volando de aquí

Sus manos brillaron, clavo sus dedos en la roca y empezo a jalarla y empujarla, pero por alguna extraña razon, no podia usar sus poderes, la corriente del agua no se lo permitia ademas de que estaba aterrada porque no sabia nadar … asi que volvio a gritar.

Por alguna extraña razon, la corriente del agua se hizo mas fuerte, como Taina habia safado un poco la roca, la corriente hizo el resto, asi que volvio a gritar.

Cerca de ahí, estaba Zuko, habia ido a buscar algo de comer para el … su tio habia guardado algo de té y con eso se conformo pero Zuko no; trepado en un árbol para recoger manzanas, escucho los gritos.

Zuko- Taina … ???

De un salto bajo del árbol y siguió su voz hasta que llego al rio, cuando llego ahí ya no escucho nada pero aun asi se quedo viendo el rio para asegurarse de que lo que habia escuchado hubiera sido real o no.

Taina- Zuko!!! (grito aferrandose a la roca) auxilio!!!

Zuko- Que haces ahí!!! … nada, la corriente no esta tan fuerte

Taina- 0 ese es el problema genio, no se nadar, auxilio, ve por ayuda!!!

En eso, la roca se safo por completo, siendo llevada con la corriente y con ella, a Taina.

Taina- 0 aaa!!! (… despues su grito no se escucho y se ahogo)

Zuko salto al rio y nado hacia ella, la atrapo y nado contra corriente, fue algo difícil y pero logro salir y sacarla del rio.

Zuko- (acostandola en el suelo) Taina, responde

La sento para que saliera algo de agua pero nada.

Zuko- (la volvio a acostar) Taina, responde!!!

Taina no respondio, habia tragado mucho agua.

Zuko- -.- …

A Zuko no le quedo otra opcion que darle respiración de boca a boca; tapo su nariz y empezo a soplar … automáticamente Taina abrio los ojos y vio lo que Zuko hacia, primero se quedo en shock y un segundo despues lo empujo para toser.

Zuko- ¿Estas bien?

Taina- … si (estaba roja) … me volviste a salvar la vida n///n gracias

Zuko- De nada (la ayudo a ponerse de pie) ¿Qué hacias ahi?

Taina- Digamos que estaba dando un paseo, me sente junto a la orilla del rio y al momento de pararme, se deslavo la tierra

Zuko- ¿Por qué no te agarraste a la orilla o algo por el estilo?

Taina- Todo fue muy rapido, ademas le tengo pavor al agua, n.nU no se nadar; creo que eso me bloqueo … (lo abrazo) yo no se que hubiera hecho si no hubieras estado cerca

Zuko- o///o

Taina se dio cuenta de que lo estaba abrazando.

Taina- /// lo siento

Zuko- o///o no … no te preocupes

Se quedaron cayados durante un rato mirando sus pies y alrededor, a todos lados menos hacia a el otro.

Taina- ¿Ya desayunaste?

Zuko- No … ¿quieres desayunar algo?

Taina- Am … si n.n

Zuko- … mi tio no creera que otra ves te volvi a salvar

Taina- Si … jeje

Zuko la llevo hacia donde estaba su tio, se quedaron a dormir muy cerca de ahí, en el bosque.

Iroh- Zuko … o.O ¿Por qué estas empapado?

Taina- (saliendo detrás de Zuko) creo que yo puedo contestar eso

Iroh- Taina n.n que bueno verte … o.O pero, ¿Por qué los dos estan empapados?

Zuko- Creo que nos esta siguiendo

Taina- ¬¬ no es cierto

Iroh- n.nU dejenme prender una fogata, si se estan un rato cerca de ella, se secaran algo

Taina- Gracias

Iroh- Oh, Taina, ¿podrias ir por algo de leña?

Taina- Claro, tratare de no tardarme (salio corriendo a buscar algo de leña)

Iroh- Mmm … (de su mano lanzo una bola de fuego a los leños quemados de la fogata de la noche, Zuko se acerco a ellos) ¿Qué fue lo que paso, porque estan empapados?

Zuko- La salve de que no muriera ahogada

Iroh- Oh!!! (se quedo asombrado e impactado) n.n parece que te estas acostumbrando a salvarla

Zuko- ¬¬ no sera por mucho … otra ves esta sola y sin cosas, de seguro sigue viajando con el avatar

Iroh- Sigues con eso!!! Zuko!!! Vamos hacia Ba Sing Se a empezar una vida nueva!!!

Zuko- Pero el avatar esta cerca!!! Es una gran oportunidad!!!

Iroh- Zuko, porfavor!!! Cuantas veces supiste donde estaba el avatar y no lo pudiste atrapar

Zuko- … esta vez es diferente … (dio media vuelta y fue a buscar a Taina)

Cerca de ahí, Taina buscaba leña para una fogata, aunque la verdad ya no la necesitaba, como habia corrido de un lado a otro ya se habia secado algo … solo vio unos leños y los empezo a levantar … en ese recordo cuando Zuko la salvo y despues como lo abrazo, no podia quitarse esas dos imágenes de la cabeza.

Zuko- ¿Te ayudo? (estaba detrás de ella)

Taina- Ah! (tiro todos los leños) am n.nU (volteo y vio que era el, despues vio que habia tirado todos los leños) supongo que si n.nU

Zuko se acerco y ambos se agacharon, despues al momento de recoger un leño, los dos trataron de levantar el mismo, por lo tanto las manos de ambos se tocaron al momento de levantar un leño.

Taina- o///o (subio la mirada y vio a Zuko)

Zuko se puso algo nervioso, solo quito su mano y agarro otro leño … despues hubo silencio, solo recogieron los leños y fueron de nuevo con Iroh.

Iroh- Regresaron rapido n.n

Taina- Si (dejo los leños en el suelo) ¿quiere que le ayude a prender una fogata?

Iroh- No gracias, creo que no la necesitan; ademas ya puse a calentar el té (señalo la tetera)

Taina- Genial, n.n té

Iroh- Ya va a estar, sientense, desayunemos algo

Zuko- ¬¬ esto no es desayunar, es tomar simplmente té, como todos los dias

Mientras tanto, donde estaban Aang y los demas…

Aang desperto, de hecho, fue el primero en despertar y vio que todos los demas estaban dormidos; despues se percato que la tienda de Taina estaba abierta (por asi decirlo).

Aang- Ooo no … (desperto a Katara)

Katara- ¿Qué pasa Aang?

Aang- ¿Has visto a Taina?

Katara- No

Aang- No se, es que pense que como ya te llevabas bien con ella, pense que te habia dicho a donde iba a ir o algo asi

Katara- No, no me dijo nada … ¿Qué, no esta?

Aang- No

Katara- Que!!! que le pudo haber pasado

Sokka desperto por el ruido.

Sokka- 0 siempre es lo mismo, siempre me despiertan!!!

Aang- Lo siento Sokka, pero tenemos un problema

Sokka- ¿Ahora que?

Aang- Taina no esta

Sokka- Genial -.-

Toph- (hizo volar su tienda de campaña) genial!!! Vamonos n.n

Katara- No Toph ¬¬

Sokka- Apuesto lo que quieran a que ya se fue sin nosotros

Aang- No lo creo (se acerco a la tienda de Taina) ¿Cómo iba a seguir su viaje sin su mochila? (la saco y la enseño)

Katara- Oh no … ¿crees que la nación del fuego nos haya seguido?

Sokka- No lo creo, ademas si nos hubieran seguido, se hubieran llevado a Aang, no a Taina

Toph- Ademas, lo hubiera sentido

Aang- Tienes razon … tengo que ir a buscarla

Toph- ¿Otra ves … y luego que? la encontraras y dira que solo fue a dar un viaje o algo asi

Katara- Espera Aang … ¿Qué no dijo que cerca de aquí estaban los viajeros que la salvaron? Talvez fue a visitarlos

Toph- Si Aang, ademas la princesita se sabe cuidar sola

Aang- ¬¬ pero dijo que a primera hora irisamos a Ba Sing Se

Katara- (se acerco a Aang y puso su mano en el hombro) n.nU talvez lleguemos un poco tarde a Ba Sing Se pero el detalle es llegar y encontrar a Appa

Aang- … salimos de la biblioteca tarde … y ya era muy tarde para salvar a Appa (quito su mano de su hombro) no me puedo quedar aquí esperando hasta que Taina quiera ir a Ba Sing Se

Katara- ¿Y que quieres, irnos y dejar aquí sus cosas? No podemos Aang

Sokka- Propongo que desayunemos algo, despues todos vayamos a buscarla, supongo que ha de estar mas adelante, asi cuando la encontremos estaremos un poco mas cerca de Ba Sing Se

Katara- ¿Qué te parece Aang?

Aang- Esta bien, desayunen algo ustedes, yo no tengo hambre

Toph- n.n es bueno que de vez en cuando Sokka sea util

Sokka- ¬¬

Mientras tanto, Taina y Iroh tomaban té, Zuko ya estaba harto del té asi que no tomo nada, solo estaba ahí sentado con ellos.

Iroh- Y dime Taina … (dio un sorbo a su té) ¿todavía vas hacia Ba Sing Se?

Taina- Si n.n …

En ese momento recordo que deberia de estar con Aang y los demas, apunto de alir rumbo a Ba Sing Se

Taina- Debo irme (se puso de pie, Zuko la volteo a ver)

Iroh- ¿Por qué no te quedas otro rato?

Zuko- ¬¬

Zuko queria que Taina se fuera, despues distrairia a su tio y la seguiria para capturar de una ves por todas al avatar

Taina- No puedo, enserio

Iroh- Creeme, la paciencia es algo que uno debe de tener en las buenas y en las malas (volvio a darle un sorbo a su té y despues volteo a ver a Zuko) sobre todo el avatar, creeme, el entendera

Taina volteo al bosque y despues a ver a Zuko, el solo estaba sentado encima de una roca viendo hacia el suelo.

Taina- n.n esta bien (se sento)

Iroh- n.n … bien, ire por algo de té al bosque

Taina- o.O ¿Cómo sabe que hay té en el bosque … o bueno las hojas?

Iroh- n.n no por nada estoy viejo xD

Taina- xD

Iroh- Prometo no tardarme (se puso de pie y se accerco a Zuko, despues le susurro algo en el oido) … ahora sabras que hacer (… despues se fue)

Taina y Zuko se quedaron solos.

Taina- Am n.nU … ¿quieres té?

Zuko- No gracias … estoy harto del té, de esta vida

Taina- o.O … no digas eso

Zuko- ¿Por qué no te fuiste?

Taina- ¬¬ me estas corriendo?

Zuko- No me refiero a eso …

Taina- Ah!!! ¿no … entonces?

Zuko- Me refiero a porque preferiste a quedarte con nosotros otro rato en vez de ir a ayudar al avatar

Taina- Porque … porque … (se puso roja) … sabes que, eso a ti no te incumbe ¬¬ (le dio la espalda y siguió tomando el poco te que le quedaba en su taza)

Ambos se quedaron callados un momento, despues Taina hablo.

Taina- (le seguia dando la espalda a Zuko) … se que estas harto de esta vida … para mi la guerra empezo hace algunos meses …

Zuko- … ¿A que te refieres?

Taina- (se volvio a sentar de modo para verlo) (suspiro) … ¿prometes guardar un secreto?

Zuko se quedo sorprendido al principio, despues asintio con la cabeza.

Taina- Yo no soy de por aquí, de hecho no deberia de estar aquí … pero es mi destino … busco a mi prima, pero creeme, no es una chica cualquiera, y de hecho no es una chica que sabe tierra control como cualquiera, es como yo … somos especiales, muy especiales

Zuko solo pudo volver a repetir "¿A que te refieres?".

Taina- (parpadeo y su mano brillo) mi tierra control y su tierra control es muy diferente a cualquier estilo de tierra control que hayas visto … porque no somos de por aquí.

Entonces Zuko recordo lo que su tio le habia dicho una ves y al mismo tiempo se sintio feliz, esa noche que vio brillar a Taina no lo estaba soñando, fue real.

Taina- … busco a mi prima … ella es heredera al trono de Markovia, una ciudad perdida del reino Tierra; ella no quiere el trono, pero yo si … por eso la busco, para que me ceda el derecho de nacimiento y mi hermano no se quede como rey, de hecho el no quiere ser el rey, quiere que cualquiera de las dos se quede.

Iroh- (susurro) lo sabia, es de Markovia!

No habia ido al bosque por mas té, se habia quedado cerca de ahí para ver que hacia Zuko: si hacia que Taina lo llevara rumbo al avatar o simplemente no hacia nada.

Zuko recordo su propia historia, el como debia capturar al avatar para restaurar su honor.

Zuko- … te entiendo

Taina- Markovia es un lugar que casi nadie conoce … por eso la nacion del fuego nunca la habia atacado hasta hace unos meses y nos enteramos de esta horrible y estupida guerra …

Zuko se sintio mal, porque sabia que fuera donde fuera, siempre la nacion del fuego habia atacado ese lugar y no importaba si el no habia estado presente, el simple hecho de ser el hijo del Señor del Fuego, lo hacia culpable.

Taina- (cerro sus ojos y una lagrima salio) Mis tios y mi padre murieron en batalla … de mi padre aprendi todo lo que se …

Zuko- … entonces eres la sobrina del rey … y quieres revocar el derecho de nacimiento …

Recordo el día al que su padre lo nombraron Señor de fuego, originalmente deberia de encontrarse en la misma posición que Taina, ser sobrino del Señor del fuego que deberia de ser Iroh, no su padre…

Taina- Exacto … por una parte, todavía quiero revocar ese derecho pero por otro … estar aquí, afuera de Markovia … no se, me dan ganas de … de viajar por el mundo, conocerlo … pero sobre todo … ayudar al avatar a terminar con esta guerra … afortunadamente para mi apenas empezo hace unos meses pero creo que lleva mas tiempo …

Zuko- (cerro los ojos) cien años para ser exactos …

Taina- o.o que!!! … u.u …

Hubo un pequeño silencio durante un momento …

Taina- Tengo una idea!!!

Zuko- ¿Qué?

Taina- Si ya estas harto, de esta vida, de cómo vives … ven conmigo … vengan conmigo!!!

Zuko- o.O que?

Taina- Si!!! yo voy hacia Ba Sing Se, tu y tu tio van hacia Ba Sing Se, el avatar y sus amigos van hacia Ba Sing Se … vengan con nosotros, en algo podrian ayudar … si todos ponemos algo de nuestra parte para acabar esta guerra, ésta acabara mas rapido!!!

Zuko- u.u no puedo

Taina- o.O ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? … claro que si puedes!!! Todos podemos hacer algo para que esta guerra acabe

En ese momento, Iroh salio de los arboles.

Iroh- Taina tiene razon, todos podemos hacer algo para terminar con esta guerra

Zuko- Tio (se puso de pie) … bien sabes que yo no puedo

Taina- ¿Pero porque?

Solo se fue…

Taina- Zuko!!! Espera!!!

Trato de seguirlo pero Iroh no la dejo.

Taina- ¿Qué le pasa?

Iroh- La verdad no lo se … pero espero que este confundido …

Taina no entendio lo que le acababa de decir, solo siguió a Zuko.

Taina- Espera!!!

Zuko se detuvo pero no volteo a verla.

Taina- ¿Por qué te pones asi? (técnicamente, estaba detrás de el) … creo que … (no sabia que decir) … solo perdon si te hize sentir mal y … gracias de nuevo

Con sus dedos toco ligeramente su espalda un momento, despues se alejo de el y fue a despedirse del señor Iroh.

Taina- (hizo una revrencia) perdon por todas las molestias

Iroh- Creeme, nunca las diste

Taina- Gracias por todo … pero … debo irme (movio su cabeza un poco para ver hacia el bosque)

Iroh- ¿Estas segura de lo que quieres?

Taina- ¿A que se refiere?

Iroh- ¿Estas segura que quieres revocar el derecho de nacimiento?

Taina- o.O escucho todo lo que le dije a Zuko?!?

Iroh- n.nU si … pero creeme, tu secreto esta bien guardado con nosotros (hizo una reverencia)

Taina- n.nU (en parte sabia que tarde o temprano, Zuko le iba a decir a su tio sobre su secreto, pero no penso que el señor Iroh se llegara a enterar tan rapido) pues gracias

Iroh- Pero responde … ¿estas segura?

Taina- Si … (volvio a asomarse en el bosque) supongo … (hizo una reverencia) hasta pronto (dio media vuelta, levanto una roca y se fue volando)

Iroh solo vio como se iba, despues cuando se perdio de vista entre las nubes, fue a buscar a Zuko.

Iroh- ¿Estas bien?

Zuko- … nunca crei que alguien llegaria a estar en mi misma situación

Iroh- Creeme, no lo estan; ella lo hace por gusto, porque ella realmente quiere lo mejor para su ciudad; tu lo haces por tequedad

Zuko- Que!!! me estas diciendo que no me importa lo que le pase a mi nacion!!!

Iroh- Tu lo haces porque crees que es tu deber, crees que es lo correcto pero nisiquiera te has preguntado a ti mismo si esto es lo que debes hacer

Zuko- … recuperar mi honor es todo lo que me importa, mi nacion, mi trono … pero ahora vamos hacia Ba Sing Se; somos traidores de la nacion de fuego y enemigos del Reino Tierra … ja, y vamos hacia ya, hacia la unica ciudad libre del Reino Tierra

Iroh- Creeme Zuko (puso su mano en su hombro) que hacemos lo mejor, empezaremos una vida desde cero … es lo mejor

Zuko quito la mano de su hombro y fue hacia donde estaban sus cosas, su tio lo siguió.

Zuko- ¿Ya se fue verdad?

Iroh- Si … ¿porque?

Zuko estaba a punto de decirle algo a su tio pero prefirio no hacerlo, prefirio solo seguir adelante como si no hubiera conocido nunca a Taina.

Zuko- … solo vamonos de aquí

Mientras tanto, Taina volaba a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba el campamento de Aang y los demas pero ellos ya se habian ido; Aang y sus amigos caminaban por el bosque buscando a Taina con la mirada.

Sokka- Miren (señalo hacia el cielo) ahí esta!!!

Toph- … aleluya

Todos, menos Aang, le empezaron a gritar para que ella escuchara y bajara … eso paso.

Katara- Vaya, al fin te encontramos (le dio su mochila, Katara habia decidio cargarla)

Taina- Gracias

Aang- (estaba enojado) ¿Ya te sientes mejor verdad?

Taina- Ya n.nU

Aang- Bien … ¿ya por fin puedes cumplir tu promesa de llevarnos a Ba Sing Se o podemos seguir nosotros nuestro propio camino?

Taina- o.O que?!? … oye!!! voy a cumplir mi promesa, los ayudare a llegar a Ba Sing Se

Aang- Pues no parece, cada ves que dices que al dia siguiente nos llevaras a Ba Sing Se, desapareces!!! Si no nos quieres ayudar mejor dinos, creeme, ya hemos viajado por todo el mundo asi que sabemos movernos solos

Taina- Escuchame bien avatar, el hecho de que seas alguien importante no te da el derecho de gritarme

Aang- Te grito porque no cumples tu promesa, según tu quieres llegar a Ba Sing Se que porque quieres cumplir tu promesa y volverte princesa y quien sabe que mas

Toph- Jeje …

Taina- Que!!! . el hecho de que sea de la realeza no quiere decir que no cumpla lo que prometo; ademas, antes de unirme a ustedes yo tenia cosas que hacer, y si, esa cosa era buscar a mi prima

Aang- Tu quieres ir a Ba Sing Se a buscar a tu supuesta prima, nosotros queremos ir a buscar a Appa!!!

Katara- Aang tranquilizate n.nU

Aang- No Katara, lo estuve pensando en el camino, y creo que ya hubieramos llegado si Taina no se fugara tantas veces

Taina- ¬¬ sabes que … no es mi problema que ese Appa desapareciera

Aang se puso furioso!!! Sus tatuajes brillaron durante un segundo y un remolino se empezo a formar.

Aang- Que!!! A si? y no es nuestro problema que tu prima este desaparecida

Taina- . 

Katara- Basta!!! 0 Aang tranquilizate!!! Se lo mucho que ya quieres llegar a Ba Sing Se

Taina- (interrumpio a Katara) bien, tanta es tu desesperación, vamonos ya a Ba Sing Se

Dio media vuelta, se pudo delante de todos, dio un pisotón y el piso donde estaban todos parados se levanto unos treinta centímetros.

Taina- (dejo su mochila junto a ella, despues sus manos empezaron a brillar) Sokka, toma el mapa de mochila y dime hacia donde tenemos que irnos

Sokka- n.nU esta bien

Tomo su mochila, saco el mapa y le dijo hacia donde dirigir la roca.

Al mismo tiempo que Taina dirigía la roca para ir a Ba Sing Se, Iroh y Zuko caminaban hacia Ba Sing Se.

La noche llego, de echo para todos (Aang y sus amigos, y Zuko y su tio) el camino hacia Ba Sing Se era largo, minimo un dia para llegar al ferry que salia hacia Ba Sing Se … la noche llego, y ya todos mas tranquilos y felices, decidieron acampar; mientras que Iroh y Zuko decidieron seguir caminando hasta media noche, a esta hora ya habian llegado al puerto del ferry de Ba Sing Se.

Katara- Bonito lugar para acampar (se quedo viendo la cascada y alrededor)

Sokka- ¬¬ es igual que en donde estabamos

Toph- De echo Sokka, yo apoyo a Katara, aquí esta mas bonito

Sokka- Pero es igual que el otro!!! Con agua y!!! … (se detuvo) ¬¬ Toph …

Toph solo paso su mano enfrente de sus ojos, Katara solo se rio de cómo Toph hacia enojar a Sokka.

Katara- Bien, sera mejor poner el campamento

Desde que llegaron al lugar, Aang se habia metido a nadar y Taina se habia dedicado a hacer su tienda, esta ves, la que ella traia y apenas iba a usar por primera o tal vez segunda ves, y no una hecha por rocas.

Katara preparo una fogata y comieron algo de fruta antes de dormir, exepto Taina y Aang, despues todos fueron a dormir excepto ellos dos; despues de un rato cuando Katara, Toph y Sokka estaban dormidos, Aang salio del agua, se seco con su aire control y se acosto cerca de la fogata que ya estaba apagada.

Taina solo lo vio desde su tienda, antes de dormir decidio hablar con el.

Taina- Avatar Aang (el estaba acostado en el suelo, solo giro, no queria hablar con ella) u.u (susurro y se puso en tuclillas) te quiero pedir una disculpa por lo de hace rato, tienes razon, solo pensaba en mi y en su mision pero es que … u.u aaa lo siento, lamento no haberlos traido tan rapido a Ba Sing Se … n.nU o al menos no haberlos traido cerca de la ciudad tan rapido, tambien lamento sobre lo que dije de Appa … (no hubo respuesta) u.u entendere si llegando a Ba Sing Se quieres que me separe de ustedes … buenas noches u.u … (se puso de pie)

Aang- Espera (se puso de pie) acepto tu disculpa

Taina- (sonrio e hizo una reverencia) gracias por aceptarla

Aang- Y tambien te pido una disculpa por lo que te dije hace rato, tienes razon, tenias cosas que hacer antes de unirte a nosotros

Taina- n.n no te preocupes, creeme es un honor ayudarte

Aang- n.n

Taina- (vio que Katara y Sokka se movian, asi que le hizo una señal para alejarse un poco y seguir platicando) (ya alejados de los demas para no despertarlos, siguieron platicando)… hace rato, cuando desaparecí, un amigo me dijo que la paciencia es algo que se debe de tener en las buenas y en las malas, sobre todo tu, siendo el avatar debes de tenerla…

Aang- Y creeme, la tengo: para aprender lo mas rapido que puedo el agua y la tierra control pero … ya se me esta acabando

Taina- No digas eso, la paciencia no es como la comida o el algo, es algo que tu mismo creas según como estes contigo mismo

Aang- Lo se … pero creeme no es facil, ya me retrase cien años y no quiero retrasarme mas

Taina- (en su mente) entonces Zuko tenia razon, la guerra ha durado cien años … (ya hablando con Aang) sientete tranquilo … neutro, asi seras paciente y podras acabar con esta guerra mas rapido, si te desesperas, no podras hacer nada bien

Aang- u.u … lo se … jeje, tu amigo tiene muy buenos consejos

Taina- n.nU de echo solo me dijo lo primero que te dije, la parte de que tu tienes que tener paciencia … lo demas lo se por … (se quedo cayada, y recordo a su prima)

Aang- ¿Lo sabes porque?

Taina- Mi prima

Aang- ¿Tu prima?

Taina- … a mi prima siempre le ha costado trabajo aprender tierra control, cuando … cuando mis tios murieron en la batalla contra la nacion del fuego, debian coronarla como reina, a ella le dio mucho miedo, estaba muy dolida por la perdida de sus padres … ademas solo era … mas bien solo es una niña para ser reina y gobernar toda una ciudad … ademas, antes de coronarla, debia saber como minimo, lo basico de la tierra control

Aang- ¿Cuántos años tiene tu prima?

Taina- Doce

Aang- Oye, yo tambien me entere a los doce que era el avatar cuando en realidad debi de haberme enterado a los dieciséis

Taina- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Aang- Técnicamente, ciento doce

Taina- o.o que!!! no te creo

Aang- n.nU

Aang le conto como se habia enterado de que el era el avatar, como se habia fugado del templo del aire del sur y como se habia congelado durante cien años con Appa en un iceberg … de paso le dijo como Katara y Sokka lo encontraron, y lo que Roku le dijo en el templo de fuego, que debia vencer al señor del fuego antes del cometa Sozin.

Taina- Wow … ya no se que es mas impactante … si tu historia o la de mi prima

Aang- Jeje …

Se quedaron cayados un momento viendo las estrellas.

Aang- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

Taina- Lo que quieras n.n

Aang- ¿Por qué te ibas por las noches?

Taina- n.nU iba a visitar a mis amigos, a los viajeros que me salvaron

Aang- ¿Por qué?

Taina no supo que contestar … y de echo era una buena pregunta: ¿Por qué fue a buscar dos veces a Zuko y al señor Iroh?

Taina- o.o … (lo volteo a ver) … no lo se …

Aang- ¿Cómo que no sabes? Tuviste que haber tenido una razon para ir a buscarlos

Taina- Fue … fue un impulso … te lo juro n.nU

Aang- (se enojo un poco pero prefirio no darle importancia) esta bien, como quieras … sera mejor irnos a dormir

Taina- Esta bien

Aang- ¬¬ promete que no te vas a volver a fugar

Taina- n.nU te lo prometo y te lo juro y todo lo que quieras

Aang- Esta bien … buenas noches

Taina- Buenas noches

Aang se acosto en el suelo (de nuevo) cerca de la fogata apagada y Taina fue a su tienda … y se quedo pensando en lo que Aang le habia preguntado: "¿Por qué? … ¿Por qué fue a buscar a Zuko y a Iroh dos veces?" … si era sincera consigo misma, realmente habia ido a buscar a Zuko nada mas, no al señor Iroh … solo se recosto y se quedo pensando en todo lo que habia vivido con Zuko … desde que la salvo del relámpago hasta lo que habia pasado ese dia.


	8. Primer Amor

Taina- (salio de su tienda) buenos dias!!!

Todos aun seguian dormidos.

Taina- Ups n.nU

Decidio sentarse cerca del rio y quedarse viendo la cascada, esta ves no se sento en la orilla, solo se sento cerca y otra vez vino a su mente Zuko … ¿Por qué lo habia ido a buscar?

Despues de un rato, una voz detrás de ella le dijo buenos dias.

Taina- (volteo) n.n buenos dias Katara

Katara- n.n Aunque ya te sientas bien ¿Qué te parece una última curación con agua control?

Taina- Como quieras pero … con cuidado porfavor n.nU

Katara- Tranquila, no vas a entrar al agua

Taina- n.nU

Katara saco del lago un gran flujo de agua que envolvio a Taina e hizo los mismos que la ves pasada.

Taina- Es increíble que un lugar sea tan grande y puedes estar al principio, en medio o al final y parece que no has avanzado nada

Katara- n.nU lo dices porque parece como si estuviéramos acampando en el mismo lugar que ayer verdad

Taina- Si

Ambas rieron.

Despues de un rato Katara termino.

Katara- Pues, estas bien ya n.n

Taina- Al cien por ciento?

Katara- Si

Taina- Muchas gracias Katara

Katara- De nada n.n, aunque tuviste mucha suerte, es muy peligroso sobrevivir a un relámpago asi como tu lo hiciste

Taina- Si n.nU ya me lo han dicho varias veces … am, Katara …

Katara- Dime

Taina- Puedo … n///nU puedo hablar contigo

Katara- Claro

Taina dio un pisoton y levanto dos rocas, ahí se sentaron.

Katara- ¿Qué pasa?

Taina- Es que ayer … bueno ayer me puse a platicar con Aang

Katara se puso celosa pero lo supo disimular muy bien.

Katara- ¿Y?

Taina- Es que … me pregunto algo que no se … no ha salido de mi mente

Katara- ¿Y que fue?

Taina- /// … es que es que … bueno no se!!! Necesito platicarlo con alguien, la verdad, siempre mi hermano ha sido mi confidente y mi mejor amigo pero ahora que no esta … no se, necesito platicar con alguien con esto, y no se … tu me generas mucha confianza n.n porque tu me tuviste confianza desde el principio

Katara- n.nU pues gracias pero … dime ya que me quieres decir sobre Aang

Taina- No es sobre Aang n.nU, me dijo algo que me dejo pensando pero no tiene nada que ver con Aang

Katara- Ah n.nU (Katara se sintio muy aliviada)

Taina- (vio la cara de alivio despues de lo que le dijo) … ¿te gusta Aang verdad?

Katara- o///o que!!! … no … (queria decir "no me gusta", una parte de ella lo queria decir, otra no) no … no me gusta … n.nU porque piensas eso?

Taina- ¬¬ oye, no es justo … yo te voy a tener confianza al decirte algo y tu no me tienes confianza

Katara- n.nU (respiro profundo y despues lo volteo a ver) no me gusta … (le quito la miarada de encima) (despues en su mente dijo "creo …")

Taina- ¬¬ esta bien … confiare en ti

Katara- n.n gracias y tambien gracias por tenerme la confianza y considerarme tu amiga

Taina- n.n denada

Katara- Antes de que me digas lo que me quieres decir … ¿ayer te disculpaste con el, verdad?

Taina- n.nU si … ¿Por qué? ¬¬ ¿Qué oiste?

Katara- n.nU solo escuche como te disculpaste con el y como se disculpo contigo … lo juro, fue todo lo que escuche

Taina- ¬¬ esta bien … te creere

Katara- ¿Pero … de que hablaron?

Taina- ¬¬

Katara- n.nU

Taina- ¬¬ … pues me disculpe con el, se disculpo; le di un consejo y tambien platicamos de cómo se entero de que el era el avatar y algo de su historia y ya, fue todo

Katara- Esta bien, te creo n.nU

Taina- Bien … (suspiro) Aang ayer me pregunto algo que me dejo pensando … veras es que (se puso algo roja) bueno, ¿recuerdas que n.nU dos noches me fugue? … por decirlo de alguna manera

Katara- Si

Taina- Es que … fue para visitar a mis amigos, a los viajeros que me salvaron y … bueno ayer Aang me pregunto porque, porque los habia ido a buscar y no se, ni yo misma no se porque los fui a buscar

Katara- ¿Cómo se llaman estos viajeros? Talvez los conozco, creeme n.nU hemos estado en muchas partes y conocido mucha gente

Taina- 0 sus nombres no importan … el detalle es que … me quede pensando y … la verdad, solo iba a buscar a … (se puso roja) el … a uno …

Katara- Creo que ya se cual es tu problema … te gusta

Taina- Que?!?! o///o … no!!! 0 eso no puede ser

Katara- Veamos … dices que los fuiste a buscar por impulso ¿verdad?

Taina- Si

Katara- Si a eso le sumamos que te pones roja cuando lo nombras …

Taina- Oye!!! ¬///¬

Katara- n.nU es la verdad, yo creo que te gusta pero no lo quieres admitir, es todo

Taina solo se puso roja y se quedo pensando … ¿en realidad le gustaria Zuko? … entonces recordo cuando Zuko le dio respiración de boca a boca.

Taina- … tal vez tengas razon … es que no se … nunca me imagine que cuando me gustara por primera ves alguien iba a ser asi n.nU …

Katara- Es raro

En ese momento Aang desperto, los murmullos de las chicas lo despertaron.

Taina- ¿A ti ya te ha gustado alguien antes?

Aang se quedo paralizado.

Katara- o///o pues … si pero … ¬¬ fue diferente

Taina- Puedo saber?

Entonces Katara se quedo cayada y recordo a Jet, como el la habia tratado desde el primer momento que la conocio y despues como se habia decepcionado de el.

Taina- Katara, ¿estas bien?

Katara- Si … n.nU si pero … creeme fue diferente, resulto ser un tonto y … no quisiera hablar de eso

Taina- n.nU esta bien … y bueno gracias, creo … creo que ya puedo pensar mejor jeje … ¬¬ aunque insisto, no creo que me guste

Katara- n.nU De nada … sabes, es bueno haber tenido una conversación de chicas, hace mucho que no tenia una

Taina- n.n

Aang disimulo despertar pero en realidad solo se puso de pie.

Aang- Buenos dias chicas

Taina- (susurro) Oh, mira quien desperto jeje

Katara- ¬///¬ … buenos dias Aang

Taina- ¿Listo para ir a Ba Sing Se?

Aang- Listo

Katara- El problema es que todavía no despiertan Sokka y Toph

En ese momento, sono el estomago de Aang.

Taina- n.nU creo que tienes hambre

Katara- n.nU no es el unico, ademas ayer no comimos nada

Aang- Tienes razon, no podemos viajar asi

Taina- Mmm … (fue por su mochila y saco el mapa) veamos, según el mapa estamos muy cerca de Ba Sing Se, lo unico que nos separa de la ciudad es el paso de la serpiente y supongo que volando, minimo, tardaremos otro dia en llegar

Aang- No creo que soporten otro dia sin comer

Taina- n.nU creeme, menos yo

Katara- Y lo peor de todo es que ya no tenemos nada de comida

Taina- Parece que no hay ningun pueblo o villa cerca, pero necesitamos comida, aunque sea de un dia (empezo a buscar en su mochila algo de dinero, despues de unos minutos saco unas monedas) creo que con esto nos alcanzara para comprar comida de un dia

Aang- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Taina- Aunque en el mapa, la ciudad mas cercana sea Ba Sing Se, yo creo que debe de haber gente cerca, antes de llegar … necesitamos comida o algo por el estilo

Katara- ¿No seria mejor comer fruta de los arboles que encontremos?

Aang- No es por ser pesimista, pero en el viaje no vi ningun arbol con fruta

Taina- Y peces en el rio no hay … ¬¬ creeme …

Katara- ¿Entonces …?

Taina- Yo voy de compras, ¿vienen?

Aang- Voy contigo (saco su planeador)

Taina- n.nU no me voy a fugar, creeme

Aang- n.nU no ya lo se, pero te quiero ayudar, si vamos en aire sera mas rapido que a pie

Taina- Buen punto (agarro su mochila, levanto una roca, subio a ella y empezo a flotar)

Aang- ¬¬ ¿Por qué llevas tu mochila?

Taina- n.nU oye, comprare algo para todos nosotros y provisiones, necesitaremos donde guardar todo

Katara- n.nU tiene razon

Aang- Esta bien. Trataremos de no tardarnos, espero que haya un poblado cerca o algo por el estilo

Salto y empezo a volar, Taina lo siguió.

Aang- Bien, ¿por donde?

Taina- Según el mapa, tenemos que volar hacia el noreste, pero no tanto

Aang- Esta bien

Mientras tanto, Iroh y Zuko estaban en una cueva, habia varias cuevas cerca de una cueva muy grande, esa era la entrada para la bahia de los ferries hacia Ba Sing Se, asi la nacion del fuego no sabria de la existencia de esta bahia y todos los refugiados podrian esperar hasta que saliera su barco e irse a Ba Sing Se.

Zuko- ¿Y como vamos a subir a unos de esos ferries sino tenemos dinero para comprar un boleto?

Iroh- Creeme, si tenemos (saco de su bolsillo dos pases para el ferry)

Zuko- ¿De donde los sacaste?

Iroh- ¿Recueradas a mi amigo que nos ayudo en la villa del desierto?

Zuko- Si … (su tio no necesito agregar mas palabras)

Iroh- … Desde ayer que llegamos no has dicho nada, no te has quejado ni nada por el estilo …

Zuko- Esa chica me dejo pensando … ademas que quieres que diga, ¬¬ te saliste con la tuya, vamos hacia Ba Sing Se …

Iroh- No me sali con la mia Zuko, fue el destino quien se salio con la suya

Zuko- El destino!!! Mi destino es capturar al avatar y recuperar mi honor!!! … no ir a la ciudad enemiga de mi nacion …

Iroh se quedo cayado y prefirio no contestarle … solo salio de la cueva.

Zuko- ¿A dónde vas?

Iroh- A ver como entramos a la bahia y a que hora sale nuestro ferry

Zuko no contesto, solo se sento en la parte mas oscura de la cueva.

Mientras tanto, Taina y Aang seguian volando, técnicamente no habia nada de gente cerca, solo arboles y bueno, despues de un rato desaparecio el rio que conectaba a las cascadas.

Taina- No hay nada … ¿regresamos?

Aang- No, creo que deberiamos buscar mas, aunque sea fruta en los arboles

Taina- ¿Entonces … bajamos?

Aang- Si

Los dos bajaron y empezaron a caminar, miraban hacia los arboles, pero no tenian nada.

Taina- Vaya, no hay nada, que decepcion

Aang- No podemos viajar asi

Taina- Si podemos

Aang- Bueno pero … no debemos

Taina- Diferente jeje

Siguieron caminando en silencio, sus ojos estaban hacia arriba, buscando fruta … despues de un rato, Aang empezo una platica.

Aang- ¿Y … de que platicabas con Katara?

Taina- Am … pues nada n.nU solo de cómo ya nos disculpamos

Aang- ¿Y ya?

Taina- Bueno … eso y de cosas de chicas

Aang- ¿Qué cosas?

Taina- ¬¬ cosas-de-chicas

Aang- ¬¬ odio cuando dicen eso …

Taina- ¿Y porque quieres saber?

Aang- Curiosidad …

Siguieron caminando otra ves en silencio … luego Taina empezo la platica.

Taina- ¿Oye Aang … a ti alguna ves te ha gustado alguien?

Aang- o///o … por … ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Taina- Curiosidad

Aang- Pues si … me gusta … (se puso nervioso) ha gustado … gusta alguien

Taina- n.nU tranquilo, solo queria una respuesta de si o no … jeje

Aang- Ah n.nU … y porque la pregunta?

Taina- Pues am n.nU digamos que … no se si me gusta alguien

Aang- ¿Te gusta Sokka o … o.O yo?

Taina- xDDD no!!! … ¬¬ y es enserio, no … es otra persona, no la conoces

Aang- Un momento … era por quien te fugabas todas las noches verdades

Taina- n.nU … am … nop

Aang- ¬¬

Taina- No y ya!!! /// …

Siguieron caminando, ya estaban cerca de la bahia del ferry … "oye" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Aang- n.nU tu primero

Taina- No, tu primero n.nU

Aang- No, yo te dije primero

Taina- ¬¬ pero por ese derecho de ser la primera, yo te concedo el derecho de hablar primero, asi que … habla

Aang- ¬¬ no tu primero, las chicas primero … ¿Dónde quedarian mis modales?

Taina- ¬¬ esta bien … solo queria hacerte una pregunta, lo juro n.nU

Aang- Pues hazla

Taina- ¬¬ bien … ¿Qué se siente … o como sabes cuando te gusta alguien?

Aang- o.O a que te refieres?

Taina- -.- … a … no se!!! Que haces, que piensas, que dices?!?

Aang- Pues … (cerro los ojos y se acordo de Katara) … te dan ganas de estar con ella, de decirle que la am …

Taina- o.O?

Aang- n.nU que te gusta

Taina- ¿Te gusta Katara verdad?

Aang- o///o porque preguntas eso?

Taina- Digamos que eres algo medio obvio jeje … la proteges mas que a ti mismo y que a Sokka y que a Toph; y hace rato preguntaste o mas bien insiste en lo que me habia dicho

Aang- n///n (se puso rojo)

Taina- n.n prometo no decirle nada

Aang se quedo en shock y ya no supo que contestar.

Taina- No-voy-a-decirle-nada … lo juro

Aang- … gracias n.nU … entonces ¿me vas a decir que te dijo?

Taina recordo que le pregunto a Katara si le gustaba Aang y ella dijo que no, aunque ella se quedo con la sospecha de que si le gustaba … decidio decirle que no hablaron nada sobre el exceptuando la parte de cómo se disculparon … despues para demostrarle su confianza a Aang le empezo a platicar sobre "el chico que creia que talvez le gustaba y no queria admitir" … nunca dijo que ese chico se llama Zuko, por alguna extraña razon, penso que no era importante, al fin nadie lo conocia.

Le platico todo lo que habia pasado con el … el como la rescato, como discutian, como se lo volvio a topar … le conto casi todo, exceptuando que el fue el ladron de la comida del campamento de Omashu y lo del rio.

Aang- Por como hablas de el, yo creo que te gusta

Taina- -///- no me digas eso

Aang- n.nU o al menos eso es lo que proyectas cuando hablas sobre el

Taina- u.u

Una parte de Taina si queria que le gustara pero otra no … al final de cuentas lo admitio, solo que no le dijo nada a Aang.

Sin darse cuenta llegaron a las cuevas que estaban en la entrada de la bahia, aunque no se veia la entrada (porque era una gran roca o mas bien una montaña la entrada a la bahia) empezaron a caminar, habia mucha gente caminando de un lado a otro.

Aang- Creo que llegamos a una villa

Taina- No creo que sea una villa o pueblo o algo por el estilo n.nU … pero si hay gente, supongo que debe de haber comercio

Aang- Tienes razon

Taina- ¿Nos dividimos?

Aang- Mmm … buena idea, creo que asi acabaremos mas rapido

Taina- Toma (le dio unas monedas) nos vemos aquí en … mmm ¿media hora?

Aang- Mejor una hora

Taina- Esta bien

Se separaron, afortunadamente se quedaron de ver técnicamente en la entrada y/o donde empezaban las cuevas.

Aang empezo a caminar y afortunadamente despues de un rato, se topo con una señora que vendia fruta, compro algo; tambien encontro al señor que vendia las coles, y un anciano que vendia accesorios para mascotas … cuando lo vio recordo a Appa y se puso algo triste.

Siguió caminando y ya no encontro nada, casi todo el mundo eran refugiados que querian ir a Ba Sing Se para encontrar una vida mejor, pero aun asi siguió dando vueltas.

Taina, que fue hacia el lado contrario de Aang, no encontro a nadie que vendiera algo de comida, camino y camino hasta que llego a las ultimas cuevas, ahí encontro una chica, como de 20 años que vendia prendedores para el cabello.

Chica- Hola viajera …¿quieres un prendedor?

Taina- No gracias n.nU, de hecho estoy buscando a alguien que venda comida

Chica- Oh creme, no lo encontraras … aquí la comida que se nos da, no las da el ejercito del Reino Tierra

Taina- Ah … bueno, gracias (dio media vuelta, decidio ir a buscar a Aang)

Chica- Espera … ¿tu no vas hacia Ba Sing Se, verdad?

Taina- De hecho si, ¿por? (regreso)

Chica- Con razon … entonces debes de ir a comprar tu boleto

Taina- ¿Boleto? o.O

Chica- Del otro lado (señalo la montaña) esta una bahia, de ahí salen ferries hacia Ba Sing Se, pero la unica manera de ir a Ba Sing Se es esa

Taina- (en su mente) no lo creo jeje

Chica- Debes de ir a comprar tu pasaporte y boleto, el pasaporte es como un permiso para ir a Ba Sing Se, el boleto es para el ferry

Taina- ¿A fuerzas necesito ese pasaporte para entrar a Ba Sing Se?

Chica- Por lo que se … si

Taina- -.- … demonios … bueno gracias n.n (estuvo a punto de irse)

Chica- Espera … no quieres un prendedor (se agacho y levanto una caja, despues la alzo y se la mostro; dentro de esta habia muchos prendedores)

Taina- Wow … estan muy bonitos

Taina se quedo viendo los prendedores y le llamo la atención uno; era de una flor, ella casi no conocia las flores porque vivia en el desierto, por eso le llamo la atención

Taina- n.nU de acuerdo, me convenciste, ¿Cuánto?

Chica- Me caiste bien n.n … dos monedas de plata

Taina- De plata!!! … ¬¬ de que estan hechos

Chica- Pues esta hecho de oro y cobre, si quieres velo

Taina lo saco de la caja y lo examino … no era una chica superficial que coleccionaba joyas, pero por ser de la realeza sabia algo de joyas … termino de examinarlo y la chica tenia razon, era de oro y cobre.

Taina- (se lo puso de lado izquierdo de su playera y despues saco una moneda) Gracias, esta muy bonito

Chica- Wow, muchas gracias (la moneda era de oro)

Taina- De nada n.n … gracias por el prendedor y la información

Chica- De nada

Taina dio media vuelta y fue rumbo a la entrada a la bahia, obviamente estaba cerrada, a lo lejos se veian los soldados del Reino Tierra; solo puso su mano en la montaña y la empezo a examinar…

Taina- Vaya, hay un túnel ahí dentro … creo n.nU

Los soldados la vieron y la atacaron, empezo a correr.

Taina- No es justo!!! Creo que estaba prohibido estar ahí

Corrio y perdio, aun asi decidio seguir corriendo, cuando choco con alguien, estuvo a punto de caer pero la persona la sostuvo del brazo antes de que cayera.

Taina- Ouch … gracias … (cuando estaba de pie y vio quien la detuvo se puso roja) … Zuko …

Zuko- Hola de nuevo … ¿Qué haces aqui?

Taina- Am … pues … yo n///nU …

Cuando ya por fin pudo coordinar sus ideas, vio que los soldados venian corriendo.

Taina- Ay no … ven

Lo jalo y empezaron a correr; Zuko vio que se escondia de los soldados.

Zuko- Ven

Ahora el la jalo y la llevo a su cueva, como puerta habia una cortina corrediza, Zuko la jalo.

Taina- Crees que nos hayan seguido?

Zuko- Dejame ver (se asomo y vio que estaban aya afuera) escondete!!!

Taina- . , si (vio que no habia donde esconderse; fue hasta una esquina y hasta atrás de la cueva, asi que con su tierra control levanto una pared que tocaba el techo)

Soldado- (entrando si avisar) Disculpe, ha visto una chica aquí

Zuko- No

Soldado- Es una chica como de esta estatura (eso lo señalo con su mano), con una mochila, su cabello es entre castaño y pelirrojo

Zuko- No, no la he visto

Soldado- Gracias, si ve a alguien porfavor, avise a cualquier soldado que vea porfavor

Zuko- Si, lo hare

Solados- Gracias (salio de la cueva)

Taina- (escondida y susurrando) ¿ya se fueron?

Zuko- Espera … ya

Taina- (bajo la pared) Gracias … me salvaste n.n

Zuko- Otra ves

Taina- (se puso roja) si otra ves jeje (hubo un silencio incomodo) … y … tu tio, ¿Dónde esta?

Zuko- Salio a dar un paseo

Taina- ¿Por qué no fuiste con el?

Zuko- Es deprimente

Taina- ¬¬ deprimente es una palabra muy fea … u.u mas bien diria frustante … 0 toda esta gente que ha perdido mucho por culpa de … ¬¬ de la guerra

Zuko- (prefirio cambiar de tema) ¿Y tu que haces por aqui?

Taina- Pues … se supone que vine por algo de comida pero no encontre nada

Zuko- ¿Comida?

Taina- Si … es que bueno, n.nU como te dije la otra ves, llevare al avatar y a sus amigos a Ba Sing Se … pero antes de irnos necesitamos comida

Zuko- (empezo a pensar cosas … cosas como capturar al avatar) ¿Y vienes sola o con todos sus amigos?

Taina- No, solo con el

Zuko se quedo cayado … otra ves hubo un silencio incomodo … por alguna y loca razon, a Taina se le ocurrio y le dieron muchas ganas de preguntarle a Zuko que sentia por ella … o almenos preguntarle que opinaba sobre ella.

Zuko tambien se quedo pensando … el avatar estaba cerca, su tio no estaba y la unica persona que podia detenerlo era Taina … por un lado queria decirle a Taina que lo llevara con el avatar o almenos que le diga donde estaba, pero por otro lado ¿Qué culpa tenia Taina de sus problemas? …

Taina- Am … Zuko …

Zuko- ¿Si?

Taina- Am … (bajo la cabeza y pusos sus manos en su pecho, en el corazón, entonces se dio cuenta de que no traia su prendedor) … ay no 0 

Zuko- ¿Qué pasa?

Taina- Mi prendedor … hace rato me compre un prendedor, tenia forma de flor y era de oro y cobre … . se me debio de haber caido cuando corri o cuando choque contigo

Zuko- ¿quieres que lo vayamos a buscar?

Taina- o///o si … gracias

Los dos salieron de la cueva y regresaron por donde habian corrido y empezaron a buscarlo.

Mientras tanto, Iroh seguia dando su paseo, queria estar solo, pensar y reflexionar … hace varios años habia estado cerca de ahí, como general … pero ahora todo era diferente, muy diferente … a la ves estaba feliz; habia cambiado, aunque bueno, nunca cambio, siempre supo que capturar al avatar para restaurar del honor de Zuko era absurdo y estupido … pero esperaba que algun dia Zuko entendiera que lo que estaban haciendo, era lo correcto: empezar una vida completamente nueva en Ba Sing Se.

Cuando caminaba vio a lo lejos a Aang, el ya se dirigía hacia donde se habia quedado de ver con Taina; Iroh siguió con cautela a Aang hasta que el llego en donde se quedo de ver con Iroh.

Aang se sento en una roca, a un lado, puso la canasta con comida; Iroh todavía estaba a lo lejos pero decidio acercarse a el, cuando Aang vio que Iroh se acercaba, se puso rapidamente de pie y en posición de batalla.

Iroh- (se detuvo, ya estaba a unos pasos de Aang) tranquilo, vengo en paz

Aang- Si claro …

Iroh- Es enserio … (se sento)

Aang- o.o?

Iroh- ¿Dónde estan tus amigos?

Aang- Am … solo vengo con una amiga

Iroh- ¿La chica que sabe agua control?

Aang- No … es maestra tierra

Iroh se quedo pensando … tenia dos opciones: o era la chica que alguna ves lo tiro en el bosque y despues en forma de disculpa tomaron té juntos (Toph) o era Taina …

Iroh- (se puso de pie) Debes irte de aquí … te lo digo por tu bien (dio media vuelta y se fue)

Aang no entendio lo que le quizo decir con eso pero prefirio ignorarlo … no le habia hecho nada, solo se quedo esperando ahí a Taina, aun faltaban como 15 o 20 minutos para que pasara la hora y Taina regresara.

Mientras tanto, Zuko y Taina seguian buscando el prendedor pero no lo encontraron.

Zuko- ¿No estara en tu mochila?

Taina- ¬¬ como crees, lo vi y me lo puse … luego pague por el

Zuko- Esta bien … ¿y porque te perseguían los soldados?

Taina- n.nU creo que esta prohibido acercarse a la entrada de la cueva, por eso me perseguian

Zuko- Que raro … se supone que es la entrada … ¿Qué hacias ahi?

Taina- Curiosidad jeje … sabes dentro de esa montaña hay un gran tunel que debe salir a la bahia, quienes lo hayan construido deben de ser grandes maestros tierra

Zuko no contesto, solo siguieron caminando y buscando el prendedor.

El tiempo siguió pasando, Aang se empezo a preocupar por Taina y a la vez se empezo a enojar, penso que lo habia dejado plantado, asi que decidio buscarla por aire, con tierra control escondio la comida, saco su planeador y se puso a volar.

Taina- ¿Qué tal si nos separamos? … bueno solo si prometes seguir buscando mi prendedor

Zuko- Mmm …

Taina se detuvo y se paro enfrente de Zuko, se le quedo viendo …

Zuko- Esta bien … ¿Dónde te veo?

Taina- Mmm … ¿en tu cueva esta bien?

Zuko- Esta bien

Se separaron para buscar el prendedor.

Taina- Hay no!!! o.o Aang!!! Ya debio de haber pasado la hora

Empezo a correr, iba rumbo a donde se habia quedado de ver con Aang.

Mientras tanto, Zuko se topo con su tio.

Iroh- ¿Qué haces afuera de la cueva?

Zuko- … me volví a topar con Taina

Iroh- (en su mente) … asi que vino con Taina, espero que no le haya dicho nada sobre el avatar…

Zuko- Sabes tio, me quede pensando … tengo una ultima oportunidad de capturar al avatar antes de irnos a Ba Sing Se

Iroh- Que, estas loco?!? ¿Qué culpa tiene esa chica de tus problemas? Ademas, seria injusto, Taina te tiene mucha confianza … demasiada para que solo te considere como un conocido

Zuko- ¬¬ ¿Qué insinúas?

Iroh- (empezo a tocar su barba) … creeme, no se llega a viejo sin saber nada …

Zuko- ???

Iroh- ¿Y dime, donde esta ella?

Zuko- Nos separamos, le estoy ayudando a buscar un prendedor que perdio

Iroh- n.n que detalle de tu parte, talvez yo pueda ayudar, ¿Cómo es el prendedor?

Zuko- Dice que tiene forma de flor, esta hecho de oro y cobre

Iroh- n.n que buenos gustos tiene … les ayudare a buscarlo

Zuko- Esta bien como quieras

Mientras, Taina seguia buscando a Aang, Aang en el aire la vio y bajo.

Aang- Ahí estas

Taina- (lo interrumpio) Ya se, ya se n.nU creiste que me fui pero no lo hize, tranquilo

Aang- ¿Conseguiste algo de comida?

Taina- u.u no y veo que tu tampoco

Aang- Yo si, solo que la deje escondida donde nos quedamos de ver

Taina- ¿Bien escondida?

Aang- Si n.n

Taina- Bien … am … n.nU

Aang- ¿Qué pasa?

Taina- Lo que pasa es que lo unico que pude conseguir es un prendedor muy bonito que me compre pero u.u lo perdi y … lo estoy buscando ¿me ayudas?

Aang- Mmm …

Taina- Oh porfavor!!! Mis amigos tambien ya lo estan buscando

Aang- ¿Te refieres a …?

Taina- (lo interrumpio) ¬///¬ si, si, me refiero a el

Aang- Esta bien, te ayudare a buscar por un rato, PERO si no lo encontramos, promete que regresaremos por los demas para ir a Ba Sing Se

Taina- (lo abrazo) n0n te lo prometo!!!

Los dos empezaron a buscar el prendedor.

Aang- ¿Y si nos separamos?

Taina- n.nU esta bien, ¿Dónde nos vemos?

Aang- Creeme (le mostro su planeador) yo te busco

Taina- n.nU esta bien

Se separaron para buscar el prendedor.

El lugar era grande, talvez una persona ya habia visto el prendedor y se lo habia quedado, era lo mas probable… Iroh, Zuko, Aang y Taina; estaban en diferentes puntos buscando el prendedor.

Zuko se harto de buscar el prendedor asi que decidio regresar a su cueva, en el camino, vio a lo lejos a Aang, al principio penso que no era el porque paso muy rapido ademas de que toda la gente no lo dejaba ver; una parte de el queria seguirlo pero otra ya no … por desgracia era mas grande su deseo de capturarlo de una ves por todas que empezar una vida nueva, asi que lo siguió.

Aang llego hacia donde estaban las cuevas, como ya no habia nada ni nadie, saco su planeador y lo abrio, pero antes de que saltara y empezara a volar, una bola de fuego salio detrás de el y prendio su planeador.

Aang- (giro su planeador y apago la flama de su planeador) (volteo) Zuko!!! (se puso en posición de ataque) que haces aquí?

Zuko- Al fin te tengo!!! (saco sus espadas)…

Empezaron a pelear …

Mientras tanto, Taina ya se habia hartado de buscar su prendedor.

Taina- Bien u.u … lo dare por perdido … T0T es una pena, estaba tan bonito

Iroh- n.n entonces vamos a seguirlo buscando

Taina- (volteo) señor Iroh n.n, gusto verlo … de nuevo n.nU

Iroh- xD siempre me dices lo mismo asi que te contestare lo mismo, n.n es bueno verte de nuevo

Taina- n.n … ¿Am … como sabe de mi prendedor?

Iroh- Zuko me dijo n.n

Taina- Ah (se puso algo roja) ya veo …

Iroh- Por cierto, ¿no lo has visto?

Taina- Pues nos separamos para buscar mi prendedor

Iroh- n.nU cierto, le me dijo

Taina- 0 pero ya me harte de buscarlo

Iroh- ¿A Zuko?

Taina- No n.nU, mi prendedor, Zuko me dijo que nos vieramos en la cueva donde se estan quedando

Iroh- Bueno, pues … si ya te hartaste de buscarlo … vamos a la cueva, te invito una taza de té

Taina- Genial n.n gracias

Empezaron a caminar hacia la cueva.

Iroh- Sabes, creo que despues de una buena taza de te, encontremos tu prendedor, a lo mejor alguien lo vio y lo recogio

Taina- Eso es lo que pienso pero … ¿Qué tal si preguntamos y nos dicen que no lo han visto cuando en realidad ya lo vieon y talvez esa persona tenga mi prendedor?

Iroh- Creeme … no todas las personas son malas

Taina- Tiene razon n.nU lo siento, creo que comente dejandome llevar por el impulso

Iroh- No te preocupes … sabes, la gente desconfia de la gente, cree que por la situación actual todos son malos o algo por el estilo, pero no es asi, todavía hay gente buena, mala … (susurro) … y confundida (lo susurro por zuko; eso ultimo no lo escucho Taina)

Taina- Si lo se, la buena, todos los que estamos en el este, la mala, ¬¬ la gente del oeste … osea, la nación del fuego

Iroh- ¿Crees que todos los de la nacion de fuego son malos?

Taina- Si …

Iroh- Pues crees mal … no debes de juzgar a un libro por su portada sin haber leido antes su contenido

Taina- En eso tiene razon pero … creo que aquí se puede hacer una excepción!!! Es la nacion del fuego!!! La nacion mas mala y loca del mundo … creen que son perfectos!!! Y nada mas por eso quieren conquistar el mundo

Iroh- (recordo a su hermano) … lo se, pero creeme, no toda la gente es mala

Taina- ¿Se atreve a decir que hay gente buena de la nacion de fuego?

Iroh- Si

Ya estaban cerca de la cueva, entonces a lo lejos vieron una gran llamarada de fuego.

Iroh- Oh no…

Taina- Es cerca de la cueva … Zuko!!! (empezo a correr)

Iroh- Espera!!! (Taina no se detuvo) … u.u espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando (salio corriendo tras ella)

Zuko- (en batalla) esta ves no te escaparas de mi

Afortunadamente no habia gente cerca, por eso Zuko solo habia hecho un ataque con fuego control; pero despues del ataque, los soldados, Iroh y Taina iban hacia donde habia sido.

Zuko iba perdiendo, no podia usar su fuego control porque sabia que era peligroso y en cualquier momento los soldados llegarian y lo arrestarian, esquivo un ataque de Aang y corrio hacia su cueva.

Aang- o.o? … mmm parece que se rindio … fiuf que bueno n.n

Estuvo a punto de irse pero Zuko salio rapidamente con sus espadas y empezo a pelear; por desgracia con las espadas era muy rapido y Aang con esfuerzo esquivaba los ataques, despues se harto de esto y lo saco volando con su aire control, despues con lo que ya sabia de tierra control lo encerro entre rocas.

Taina- (llego corriendo) ¿Qué paso aqui? Aang!!! ¿estas bien?

Aang- Si, gracias

Taina- n.n (volteo a ver si habia alguien mas) Zuko!!! o.o

Aang- o.O lo conoces?!?!

Taina- (se acerco a el) ¿Qué si lo conozco? (hizo un movimiento con su brazo derecho, de arriba hacia abajo … con esto hizo que Zuko quedara libre)

En ese momento llego Iroh.

Iroh- (en su mente) … oh, no … (se acerco a Aang) (susurro) te dije que te fueras por tu propio bien

Aang se quedo sorprendido…

Taina- ¿Estas bien?

Zuko- Si, gracias (se le quedo viendo a Aang)

Iroh- (dirigiéndose a Aang) Sabes, deberias de irte, creo que lo tenemos que solucionarlo entre nosotros tres

Aang- No lo creo (se empezo a acercar a Taina y Zuko) ¿De donde los conoces?

Taina estuvo a punto de contestarle pero Zuko no la dejo, solo la hizo a un lado y Zuko lo amenazo con la espada.

Taina- ¿Qué haces!? ¿Qué no sabes quien es el?

Zuko- Se perfectamente quien es el … (no le quitaba su mirada a Aang)

Taina- ¿Entonces porque lo atacas? (volteo y vio a Aang) ¿Por qué te ataca? … 0 alguien me puede decir que esta pasando aquí?!?!

Iroh- (dio unos pasos hacia adelante) Zuko, creo que es hora de que seas sincero; Taina te tuvo la suficiente confianza para decirte quien es ella en verdad, ahora es tiempo de que hagas lo mismo

Taina estaba confundida, hubo un silencio incomodo.

Zuko- (se puso cabizbajo) …

Iroh- ¿O quieres que se lo diga yo?

Aang- Taina … ellos son …

Iroh volteo e hizo un ademan con su mano, despues movio su cabeza diciendo "no".

Aang- (suspiro) u.u … Taina ¿ellos son los viajeros de los que me contaste?

Taina- Si … ¿pero que pasa!?!?

Iroh- Vamos Zuko … habla, (se enojo) si tan orgulloso te sientes de ti mismo y de lo que acabas de hacer, supongo que no te avergüenzará decir quien crees que eres

Zuko- (subio la cabeza y dejo caer sus espadas)

Aang- Taina, vamonos … te explicare en el camino

Taina- No … quiero escuchar primero su version

Aang- No … vamonos

Zuko- Yo soy Zuko … principe Zuko, hijo del señor de fuego Ozai y Ursa, heredero al trono de la nacion de fuego

Taina- o.o que!!! … no (empezo a caminar hacia atras) … eso no es cierto, estas mintiendo … estas mintiendo!!!

Volteo a ver a Aang, con la cabeza le dijo que si, despues volteo a ver al señor Iroh y estaba cabizbajo.

Taina- No, eso no es cierto, si fueras hijo del señor del fuego no estarias aquí, estarias en tu palacio, planeando tecnicas de guerra con tu padre o simplemente en un pueblo ya conquistado … ademas, me hubieras dejado morir en el desierto y no solo hubieras robado comida al campamento de Omashu, hubieras invadido o algo asi …

Aang- Con que tu fuiste el que robo la comida a la gente de Omashu!!!

Taina- (se acerco a Zuko, lo tomo de los brazos y lo empezo a sacudir) no es cierto, tu no eres de la nacion de fuego, no es cierto, no es cierto!!! eres un chico, un refugiado como muchos!!!

Zuko se safo de ella, dio un paso hacia atrás, estiro su mano y de su palma, salio una llama.

Taina- … no … (corrio una lagrima por su mejilla)

Zuko la volteo a ver a los ojos … no le dijo nada; su mirada era de tristeza y a la vez con algo de orgullo.

Taina- (empezo a caminar hacia atrás) … me mentiste … y no solo eso … me usaste … me usaste para atacar al avatar y destruir la ultima pisca de esperanza del mundo!!!

Zuko- (se puso cabizbajo, despues alzo la mirada y la volteo a ver) … si …

Taina- Maldito … (sus manos y su cuerpo empezaron a brillar) (volteo a ver a Aang) Aang, yo no sabia … te lo juro!!!

Aang- … lo se y te creo …

Taina- (volteo a ver a Zuko) … maldito … (luego volteo a ver al señor Iroh) malditos!!! Son unos malditos!!!

Rocas y polvo se empezaron a levantar, luego Taina brillo de morado y empezo a levitar.

Aang- Oh no …

Zuko- Sera mejor irnos!!!

Iroh- … pero!!!

Zuko- Tio, vamonos!!! (corrio un poco, volteo y la vio; despues vio que su tio ya estaba junto a el … se fueron corriendo)

Taina ya en el aire, levanto sus brazos y muchas rocas se empezaron a levantar.

Aang- Taina!!! … (se acerco … estaba parado debajo de ella) escuchame!!! Se como te sientes pero tranquilizate … no fue tu culpa!!!

Taina esucho a Aang y se tranquilizo un poco … empezo a perder su brillo y bajo, Aang estaba frente a ella, lo unico que se le ocurrio hacer fue abrazarla.

Aang- (en su mente) … ahora se lo que siente Katara cuando me pongo asi …

Taina- (seguia abrazada a Aang) … soy una idiota …

Aang- No es tu culpa, fue culpa de ese maldito (la dejo de abrazar) sera mejor irnos, los demas nos deben estar esperando

Taina- (volteo a ver hacia donde se habian ido Iroh y Zuko, luego volteo a ver a Aang) … que asco me … me enamore del hijo del señor del fuego

Aang- No es tu culpa, supo actuar muy bien … pero ven (le ofrecio su mano) debemos seguir, debemos ir a Ba Sing Se, a buscar a Appa, a tu prima y decirle al rey el plan de Sokka

Taina- (recordo que Zuko tambien iba hacia Ba Sing Se) … no quiero

Aang- ???

Taina- Ya no quiero ir a Ba Sing Se … (volteo a ver a Aang, se limpio con su mano las lagrimas) pero no, te lo prometi; vamos

Los dos caminaron hacia la salida del lugar, fueron por la comida que Aang habia comprado; ya estaban listos para irse.

Taina- (ya estaba en su roca lista para irse) vamonos

Aang se le quedo viendo, sintio algo extraño … por una parte si queria que le ayuda a llegar mas rapido a Ba Sing Se pero por otro, sabia que Taina necesitaba estar sola y hacer lo que ella quisiera y ella ya no queria ir a Ba Sing Se … con todo el dolor que sentia por haber perdido a Appa le dijo algo.

Aang- Ve a donde tu quieras

Taina- ¿Qué? (bajo y se puso frente a el)

Aang- Prometiste llevarnos a Ba Sing Se y bueno, no estamos ahí n.nU pero ya nos has ayudado mucho, sera mejor que vayas a donde tu quieras … a buscar a tu prima

Taina- Pero yo te lo prometi!!! Debo llevarte a Ba Sing Se!!!

Aang- Lo se, pero tu no quieres y no te puedo obligar a hacer algo que tu no quieres

Taina- … y los demas … ¿Qué les vas a decir a Sokka, Toph y Katara?! … . porfavor no les digas que …

Aang- No, no se los dire, te lo prometo n.n … tu me prometiste no decirle a nadie lo que siento por Katara, asi que yo te prometo no decirle a nadie lo que … (no sabia como decirlo) paso hoy

Taina- (hizo una reverencia) gracias avatar Aang

Aang- n.nU solo llamame Aang, todos mis amigos me llaman asi

Taina- o.o … pues gracias por considerarme tu amiga (sonrio) … ¿estas seguro que no quieres que los lleve? … se lo mucho que quieres llegar a Ba Sing Se

Aang- Si, seguro (lo dijo de una forma seria … muy seria)

Taina- Gracias (levanto una roca, se elevo y se fue volando lo mas rapido que pudo)

Aang hizo lo mismo, saco su planeador, busco la forma de atarse la cansta con comida y salio volando.

En el camino se quedo pensando … talvez Taina no era el avatar, pero el como se habia puesto, ese brillo y ese poder, eran exactamente iguales al estado avatar, por primera ves habia visto como era estar en el estado avatar, era como si hubiera visto un espejo … lo peor de todo esque esta ves no fue en un sueño sino en la realidad, asi que se prometio algo a si mismo: que ya no iba a sentir, ya no iba sentir absolutamente nada: ni felicidad, ni coraje y mucho menos la tristeza de no saber donde estaba Appa; asi no desataria ese gran poder suyo y no lastimaria a nadie.

Llego en donde estaban sus amigos, obviamente Toph y Sokka ya estaban despiertos.

Sokka- Eee!!! Aang llego … ¿Dónde esta la comida?

Aang- Tomen (se desamarro la canasta y la dejo en el suelo) coman

Katara- ¿Dónde esta Taina?

Toph- Si, ¿Dónde esta la princesita?

Aang- Ella … ella encontro ya a su prima

Toph- Claro!!! Encuentra a su prima y se olvida de sus promesas

Aang- Bueno, no exactamente la encontro, encontro una pista para encontrarla, no podia perder tiempo asi que decidio ir a buscarla

Katara- Pero …

Aang- No te preocupes Katara, no estoy enojado; nos ayudo mucho, creo que ayuda basta, ademas ya estamos muy cerca de Ba Sing Se, a mas tardar estaremos ahí en dos o tres dias

Katara- Como tu digas …

Comieron algo, despues Katara y Aang se pusieron a entrenar agua control un rato, cuando terminaron los dos se pusieron a nadar; Sokka estaba revisando el mapa para ver cual era el camino mas corto a Ba Sing Se: decidio que era ir por el paso de la serpiente.

Despues llegaron unos viajeros, un señor y una mujer embarazada que tambien iban rumbo a Ba Sing Se, les dijeron que el paso de la serpiente era muy peligroso, solo los locos viajarían por ahí, les comentaron de los ferries y Aang y sus amigos decidieron viajar por ferry…

Mientras tanto; Zuko y Iroh ya estaban en el ferry, despues de que salieron corriendo no se habian dirigido la palabra; Iroh por ocio empezo a checar y guardar las cosas y vio que en la tarde salia el ferry, fue lo unico que le dijo a Zuko … despues abordaron.

Iroh ya establecido en el camarote del ferry, salio a dar un paseo, no le dijo nada a Zuko, solo salio del cuarto y punto.

Iroh caminaba por el ferry, obviamente era menos gente que la que habia en la bahia pero sus expresiones eran las mismas … buscando una nueva vida.

Caminando se topo con una chica, casualmente la misma chica que le vendio a Taina el prendedor.

Chica- Disculpe señor, no quiere un prendedor para su esposa (le enseño la caja y la abrio)

Iroh- No gracias (aun asi los vio para no ser descortés) ¿tu los hiciste?

Chica- Si, mi padre era maestro tierra asi que me enseño como trabajar con los metales y bueno, mi madre era artesana

Iroh- Perdona la indescrion pero … ¿Por qué los mencionas en tiempo pasado?

Chica- u.u estan muertos … murieron hace un año, mi pueblo fue atacado por la nacion de fuego

Iroh- u.u ya veo, lo siento mucho

Siguió viendo los prendedores y vio uno que se parecia mucho al que habia perdido Taina, lo tomo.

Iroh- Mmm que bonito prendedor … se parece mucho al de una amiga

Chica- n.nU de hecho hace rato lo vendi pero lo encontre tirado

Iroh- Ya veo … de casualidad quien te lo compro era una chica como de catorce años, cabello entre castaño y pelirrojo de ojos verdes?

Chica- Si … ¿la conoce?

Iroh- Si n.n, es amiga mia

Chica- (cerro su caja) entonces tomelo y entrégueselo porfavor, a ella le gusto mucho y de hecho me pago muy bien por el, no seria justo que yo me quedara con el dinero y con el prendedor para revenderlo

Iroh- (hizo una reverencia) muchas gracias n.n

Siguió caminando y despues de un rato decidio regresar a su camarote. Vio a Zuko, estaba afuera del camarote, viendo el mar, se acerco a el.

Zuko- … no debi de haberle dicho nada …

Iroh- Creeme, fue lo mejor, si no se lo decias tu, se lo iba a decir el avatar

Zuko- . no me lo menciones porfavor … sabes, esa chica me dejo pensando … dijo tantas cosas que … (ya no dijo nada)

Iroh- Eso es bueno … sabes, fue bueno haberla encontrado … te conozco Zuko, tu con mucho esfuerzo ayudas a los que conoces, pero a los desconocidos

Zuko- ¬¬

Iroh- Eso demuestra que has cambiado para bien … aunque no lo quieras admitir

Los dos se quedaron cayados viendo el mar durante un rato.

Zuko- (en su mente) … ¿algun dia la volvere a ver? …

Iroh- ¿Crees que algun dia la volvamos a ver?

Zuko- (lo volteo a ver) no lo se … espero que si … pero lo mejor sera no hacerlo, por el bien de los dos …

Iroh- Toma (agarro su mano y puso en la mano de Zuko el prendedor de Taina)

Zuko- ¿Es…?

Iroh- Si

Zuko- ¿Dónde estaba?

Iroh- La vendedora se lo topo, le dije que conocia a la dueña y me le dio; me dijo que se lo diera, que cuando Taina lo compro le gusto mucho …

Zuko- ¿Por qué me lo das a mi? … deberias de guardarlo tu

Iroh- Con el tiempo tu mente estara mas clara; creeme … lo mejor es que lo guardes tu, no yo (entro al camarote)

Zuko se quedo viendo el prendedor … recordo todo lo que habia vivido con Taina … todo …

Zuko- (lo vio y despues cerro su mano) … por el bien de los dos sera mejor que no te vuelva a ver …

Despues guardo el prendedor en su bolsillo y dejo su mano ahí … se quedo un buen rato ahí parado … viendo el mar …


	9. Pensamientos de Zuko en su propio cuento

(En Ba Sing Se.)

Ya había pasado casi un mes, era otro día como cualquiera, Iroh y Zuko debían de ir a trabajar en la tienda de te, el sol ya había salido.

Zuko se despertó, se dirigió a su armario y saco su ropa … tenia algo de polvo asi que la sacudió; oyó un ruido, como si algo se hubiera caído … se agacho y empezó a buscar algo que se hubiera caído. La cama estaba cerca de la ventana y el sol empezaba a brillar … se asomo debajo de su cama y vio algo brillar y lo tomo …

Se puso de pie y abrió su mano … era el prendedor de Taina, hace mucho que no lo veía, de hecho, desde que se habían instalado en el departamento, no lo había visto … al principio decidió guardarlo pero en vez de eso, se lo guardo en su bolsillo … como la ultima vez.

Salio de su cuarto y vio que su tio no estaba, pensó que ya se había ido a trabajar, así que desayuno algo para después alcanzarlo.

Iroh iba entrando, traia un jarro con flores.

Iroh- Buenos días Zuko n.n

Zuko- ¬¬ ¿Otra ves traes flores?

Iroh- Si (las puso en el centro de la mesa) las que traje cuando nos mudamos ya se marchitaron, ademas ya te dije que quiero que la casa se vea linda

Zuko- ¬¬

Desayunaron y se fueron a trabajar.

A medio día llego una chica, cabello castaño oscuro, peinada de trenzas …

Iroh- ¿Puedo tomar su orden?

Chica- A … si … quisiera un te verde porfavor

Iroh- Oh, muy buena elección n.n enseguida estará

Jin- Gracias

Se retiro, despues Zuko paso junto a la chica, ella se le quedo viendo.

Zuko- ¿Puedo tomar su orden?

Chica- Ah … gracias n///n ya me la tomaron

Zuko se retiro … despues de un rato Iroh hizo el te de la chica y Zuko se lo fue a dejar.

Zuko- (le dejo su te a la chica y se acerco a su tio) (susurrando) Tio, tenemos un problema; uno de los clientes nos vigila, no voltees ahora pero hay una chica en la esquina de la tienda, junto a la puerta … sabe que somos de la nacion de fuego

Iroh volteo.

Zuko- (jalando a su tio) Te dije que no voltearas!!!

Iroh- Mmm … tienes razón Zuko, ya van varias veces que veo a esa chica en la tienda … creo que viene por ti

Zuko- o.o que?!?!

Chica- Gracias por el te

Ambos voltearon sorprendidos.

Zuko recibio el dinero, se puso algo nervioso.

Chica- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Zuko- Me llamo Lee

Chica- Hola Lee … mi nombre es Jin, gracias y … am, bueno … me gustaria saber si te gustaria salir conmigo alguna vez …

Zuko- o.o …

Iroh- A el le encantaria n.n (contesto por Zuko)

Jin- Genial, te esperare afuera de la tienda, al anochecer

Iroh puso su mano en el hombro de su sobrino.

Zuko- ¬¬ … ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Iroh- Necesitas distraerte un poco

Zuko- Si, ¬¬ pero yo no queria … ademas (metio la mano en su bolsillo, donde traia el prendedor)… (ya no le contesto nada a su tio)

Iroh- … ya te comprometiste con esa chica n.n, asi que anda, apurate para que salgas temprano

Zuko siguió haciendo su trabajo normalmente, no se apuro, pero por desgracia ese dia casi no hubo mucha gente asi que acabo temprano.

Al atardecer, Iroh llamo a Zuko a la cocina.

Zuko- ¿Qué pasa tio?

Iroh- Ven aca, sientate (le mostro una silla)

Zuko- (se sento) ¿Qué haces?

Iroh- Voy a peinarte para tu cita

Zuko- ¬¬ no es una cita

Iroh saco un peine que el traia, tardo diez minutos en peinar a Zuko.

Iroh- Listo, ya estas

Zuko toco su pelo, no podia ver como era el peinado porque en la tienda no habia espejo.

Iroh- No vayas a llegar tan tarde porfavor

Zuko- Creeme, no lo hare

Iroh- Oh espera … toma (le dio un papel)

Zuko- ¿Para que es esto?

Iroh- Es un cupon para una taza de té gratis. Debes mostrar cortesía a los buenos clientes n.n, ella te invito a salir, tu invítala con lo que puedes … y puedes darle una taza de te para que vuelva

Zuko- ¬¬ … como digas (guardo el cupon en el bolsillo contrario donde traia el prendedor)

Zuko salio de la tienda y vio que no habia nadie, Jin estaba escondia, asi que salio de la nada.

Jin- Solo mirate jeje … (se acerco a el y lo empezo a despeinar) te ves muy lindo

Zuko- Hey!!! A mi tio le costo diez minutos peinarme asi (se acomodo el cabello como pudo)

Jin lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo.

Zuko- Bien … y a donde vamos?

Jin- Que te parece a cenar, supongo que has de tener hambre …

Zuko- Esta bien …

Llegaron a un restaurante, habia mucha gente, pidieron una mesa, se sentaron y ordenaron algo para comer.

(Ya apunto de terminar de cenar…)

Zuko- (en su mente) Yo no se que hago aqui, deberia de estar con mi tio en el departamento haciendo … nada …

Jin- Asi que …(lo volteo a ver) ¿Cómo te has sentido en la ciudad?

Zuko- Bien …(empezo a jugar con los palillos y la ultima albondiga que le quedaba)

Jin- ¿Qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?

Zuko- Nada

Mesero- Disculpe señor … ¿usted y su novia desean un postre?

Zuko- o.o … 0 ella no es mi novia!!!

Mesero- n.nU lo siento … (se retiro)

Jin siguió comiendo como sino hubiera pasado nada.

Zuko- Am n.nU ((en su mente) … veamos … ¿Qué le digo?) (la volteo a ver) am … para que seas una chica tienes buen apetito

Jin- ¿A si? n.n gracias … asi que (se puso cabizbaja) … Lee ¿Dónde vivian tu tio y tu antes de llegar a Ba Sing Se?

Zuko- Bueno, pues … viajabamos … viajabamos mucho n.nU

Jin- Oh que interesante … y … ¿Por qué viajaban mucho?

Zuko- Am porque … (no supo que contestarle) … eramos parte del circo

Jin- Oh enserio!!! Y que hacias … oh! Dejame adivinar … mmm (se le quedo viendo) hacias malabares?

Zuko- ((en su mente) de todas las cosas que se hacen en un circo, tenia que decir malabares … ¿acaso me vio cara de …?)¬¬ … si hacia malabares

Jin- En serio!!! Siempre quize aprender a hacer malabares … (tomo unos cuantos platos) me enseñas?

Zuko vio a la chica como lo veia … tan feliz y contenta … asi que tomo los platos y empezo a malabarear pero no pudo, se le cayeron todos encima.

Jin- Jejeje …

Zuko- ¬¬U hace mucho que no practico

Jin- Mmm … ya veo … oye, te quiero enseñar mi lugar favorito en toda la ciudad

Terminaron de cenar, pagaron la cuenta … y cuando salieron, Jin lo jalo y empezaron a correr.

Jin- Oh estoy tan emocionada!!! … ya quiero que veas como se ve la fuente, tiene faros alrededor y velas en el agua … es tan hermosa de noche con sus luces y …

Llegaron a la fuente, Zuko la solto, las luces estaban apagadas.

Jin- No puede ser, estan apagadas u.u

Zuko vio como la chica se puso triste … se le ocurrio algo, sabia que era muy peligroso pero no le importo

Zuko- ((en su mente) … espero que no pase lo de la ultima ves …) Cierra tus ojos y ¬¬ no hagas trampa

Jin se tapo los ojos con sus manos, Zuko dio unos pasos hacia enfrente y con su fuego control encedio las luces de la fuente.

Zuko- Ya puedes abrir los ojos

Jin- - wow se ve hermosa … (se acerco a Zuko) … ¿Cómo lo…?

Los dos se quedaron viendo la fuente.

Zuko metio las manos en sus bolsillos … en uno traia el cupon para Jin … en otro, el prendedor de Taina … entonces recordo cuando el y Taina se quedaron sentados, junto a la fogata compartiendo la cobija de Taina … recordo la mirada que Taina tenia clavada en el …

Jin estaba junto a Zuko … se le quedo viendo y despues le tomo la mano, obligandolo a sacar su mano del bolsillo donde estaba el prendedor; dio media vuelta, el también la dio … los dos se quedaron viendo … Jin se empezo a acercar lentamente a el …

Zuko- o.oU … Traigo algo para ti (entre los dos puso un papel)

Jin- Ay Lee, gracias … esto es tan dulce (lo tomo)

Zuko- (volvio a meter sus manos en sus bolsillos) Es un cupon para una taza de te gratis … mi tio piensa que eres una de nuestras mejores clientes

Jin- Tu tio es un gran señor … sabes … yo tambien traigo algo para ti … ahora tu cierra los ojos

Se acerco a el lentamente otra ves … Zuko cerro sus ojos… y Jin lo beso.

Fue solo un segundo el que Jin beso a Zuko, pero cuando lo beso Zuko recordo cuando le hizo respiración de boca a boca a Taina y su expresión de cuando ella desperto …

Zuko- … lo siento … no puedo … (se quito y dio varios pasos hacia atras)

Jin- ¿Qué pasa?

Zuko- … lo siento … es difícil de explicar … me tengo que ir

Zuko salio corriendo de ahí, Jin se quedo en la fuente triste…

(Llegando a su departamento.)

Iroh- (escucho cuando Zuko abrio la puerta) ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche Príncipe Zuko?

Zuko no contesto, fue inmediatamente a su cuarto y asoto la puerta.

Iroh- u.u …

Zuko- (asomandose) … fue una noche linda … (susurro) … creo …

Iroh se quedo intrigado, queria entrar al cuarto de su sobrino y hablar con el … pero decidio dejarlo solo un rato.

Zuko se sento en su cama, viendo hacia la ventana, luego saco el prendedor de su bolsillo y estiro su mano … recordo cuando le dijo que el era maestro fuego.

Zuko- … . … ¿Por qué me importaste tanto si técnicamente no te conoci!?!?!

Se levanto y avento el prendedor hacia la puerta … despues se recosto en su cama; su tio se asomo por la puerta.

Iroh- ¿Puedo pasar?

Zuko no contesto, seguia acostado en su cama pero no dormido; Iroh paso.

Entro al cuarto y junto a su pie estaba el prendedor, lo levanto … despues se sento en la cama de Zuko.

Iroh- Sabes … (en su mano traia el prendedor, empezo a juguetear con el) … deberias de recordar el porque venimos a Ba Sing Se …

Zuko- (siguió acostado) (susurro) … para comenzar una nueva vida …

Iroh- Exactamente … pero el hecho es que, aunque comiences una nueva vida, no puedes negar tu pasado … (hizo un pequeño silencio) Principe Zuko lo hecho, hecho esta … lo unico que te queda es aceptar lo que hiciste y solucionarlo (dejo el prendedor junto a el) … si es que lo hecho tiene solucion, claro esta …

Se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta.

Iroh- … buenas noches … (salio del cuarto de Zuko)

Zuko se sento en su cama y tomo el prendedor, cerro los ojos y recordo a Taina.

Zuko- (con los ojos cerrados) (susurro, técnicamente lo dijo en su mente) … lo siento …

Se paro de su cama, se acerco a su armario, saco una bolsa y guardo el prendedor con sus demas cosas.

Despues se cambio de ropa y se fue a dormir.


End file.
